Sakurafubuki
by Fava
Summary: Miedo, destrucción y muerte son las huellas que deja a su paso el peligroso enemigo sin rostro que enfrenta Japón. Aun bajo estas circunstancias los caminos se cruzan, las vidas se entrelazan y dos corazones de vuelven uno. Todo comenzó aquel día cuando los pétalos de cerezo caían como lluvia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Senki Zessho Symphogear pertenecen a Encourage Films y Satelight, yo sólo hago esta historia con el fin de entretenimiento sin lucro alguno.

* * *

Sakurafubuki

Capítulo 1

Observó por el cristal de las puestas a grupos de amigos y familias dirigiéndose al parque al otro lado de la calle. La mayoría de las personas cargaban bolsas con comida y bebidas, otros tantos llevaban equipos portátiles de sonido y mantas para sentarse en el césped cerca de la sombra. El clima estaba agradable para esa época del año, lo suficiente como para que la mayoría de los visitantes no llevaran puestos sus abrigos.

Sin duda la llegada de la primavera marcaba el inicio de una etapa para muchas personas, haciendo que el ambiente en la ciudad se sintiera más animado. Aunque era una pena que el espectáculo que ofrecían los árboles de sakura al florecer durara tan pocos días, ya la mayoría estaba más verdes que rosas, pero aún así nadie quería perderse el momento.

–Así que hoy es el último día. –murmuró Tsubasa sentada frente a su escritorio con una taza de café en la mano.

Como cada año, el _Hanami_ reunía a tantas personas para celebrar el nuevo cambio de estación y en ocasiones la alegría de algunos se dejaba llevar de la mano por las grandes cantidades de alcohol que consumían, provocando pequeños incidentes. Por el momento en la comisaria no se habían reportado problemas y Tsubasa esperaba que siguiera así. Las rondas de vigilancia que estaban haciendo mantenían todo bajo control, tanto afuera como adentro de la oficina.

–¡Por qué demonios tardan tanto! –se quejó Chris dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla frente a ella– Quiero cambiar de puesto ya.

Tal vez había hablando demasiado rápido sobre la calma.

–¿Tan impaciente estás de salir de aquí? –dejó la taza vacía a un lado.

Chris frunció el ceño.

–Sabes que soy un agente de campo, estar encerrada en un mismo lugar no es lo mío. No entiendo en qué pensaba el viejo al mandarnos aquí, ¡somos agentes de operaciones especiales! –hizo una mueca de fastidio– Recibir denuncias sobre bicicletas desaparecidas o quejas sobre algún mocosos rompiendo una ventana con pelotas de beisbol no es lo que quiero.

Siendo realista, a ninguna de las agentes de S.O.N.G. les gustaba estar encerradas en la oficina por mucho tiempo. Ella podía controlarse un poco más al igual que Kohinata y Tsukuyomi, pero las demás eran otra cosa. Parecían animales enjaulados luego de unas cuantas horas.

–Sabes que sólo es temporal, Chris –intervino Miku al tiempo que le entregaba unos documentos a Tsubasa– Es parte de los planes de la misión, el comandante Kazanari sabe lo que hace.

–Al ser Tokio una de las grandes ciudades del país está expuesta a un ataque, por eso debemos estar alertas. –habló de nuevo Tsubasa– Sé que estás frustrada pero recopilar información sobre movimientos raros en los alrededores es la misión que tenemos en este momento.

–¡Por eso no quiero estar aquí! –vociferó Chris exaltada– Debemos detener a esos malditos terroristas pronto, ya han lastimado a muchas personas. Sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo jugando a esto de los policías normales.

El equipo de Tsubasa tenía bajo su custodia esa zona, la aparente normalidad de su trabajo como policías comunes era una simple fachada para desviar la atención de la verdadera razón de ser transferidas a la comisaria.

–Estamos un paso atrás de ellos. –admitió Miku con pesar, Tsubasa maldijo por lo bajo– Debemos hacer lo que sea para acabar con su ventaja, incluso esto que puede parecer una pérdida de tiempo.

Dicha organización terrorista aún seguía sin ser identificada, el patrón de ataque tan irregular que seguían había causado un desconcierto total en ellos, incapacitándolos para predecir sus movimientos. Jamás habían dejado un mensaje donde demandaban algo o se postularan en contra de alguna cuestión del gobierno, parecía que todo lo hacían al azar o por mera diversión. De ese modo seguían causando atentados a lo largo de todo el país desde las últimas dos semanas.

–Los atraparemos pronto Yukine, ten paciencia. –la determinación en la voz de Tsubasa era absoluta– No permitiré que esas basuras estén libres por mucho tiempo.

–Por ahora debemos calmarnos. –Miku debía ser la voz de la calma en ese momento. Las caras tan tensas de sus amigas al recordar aquello le avisaban a gritos que necesitaban un poco de aire libre para despejarse– Shiraba y Kirika están regresando, en cuanto lleguen saldrán ustedes.

La alegría en el rostro de Chris era notoria ante su declaración, restándole tensión al ambiente. Al menos ya estaría tranquila por unos minutos.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el par de agentes más jóvenes cruzaran la puerta.

–Bien, me largo de aquí, nos vemos. –fue la simple despedía de Chris antes de salir.

Kirika rió ante la actitud de su compañera.

–Veo que tenía mucha prisa.

–Demasiada. –contestó Tsubasa poniéndose de pie– ¿Vieron algo sospechoso?

–Nada, todo parecía normal en nuestra área. –informó Shirabe– Aunque ya había unos pocos borrachos, debemos tener cuidado que no causen un alboroto.

–Me encargaré de mandar más tarde a otros policías para monitorearlos. –Miku sabía que si enviaba alguna de sus compañeras a tratar con ellos los pobres tipos terminarían inconscientes si se ponían insolentes.

–Iré hacer mi ronda. –Tsubasa tomó el sombrero y los guantes para ponérselos.

Era un fastidio el uniforme policiaco, llevaba muchas cosas que consideraba innecesarias y no tenía idea de cómo se podían mover libremente los agentes con todo eso. Prefería por mucho el de S.O.N.G. La facilidad de movimiento que les otorgaba el pantalón era muy cómoda, sin mencionar la blusa con el único accesorio del logotipo en ella en lugar de todas esas cosas que llevaba el saco de este otro uniforme. Lo único que no le veía mucho sentido era la corbata que usaban, pero Ryoko se las había ingeniado para convencerlas de usarla poniendo como excusa el uso de un color diferente para identificarlas.

–Llámenme si pasa algo.

Tras recibir una serie de asentimientos salió de la comisaria en dirección al parque.

La impotencia y desesperación que sentían por culpa de la lentitud con la que el caso se estaba llevando a cabo las abrumaba, Tsubasa entendía que en el cuartel general estaba sumido en un ambiente tan tenso que era necesario sacarlas hacer algo, y como no tenían una pista clara la solución había sido transferirlas a las comisarias a vigilar los alrededores. Al menos al estar rodeadas del espíritu festivo que traían consigo los cerezos las ayudaban a tranquilizarse un poco.

En su recorrido algunas personas la detenían para preguntarle alguna dirección y otros tantos en las fiestas se calmaban al verla pasar. Todo estaba completamente lleno y no parecía que pronto hubiera algún espacio libre para los que llegaban. No había nada sospechoso por el momento y se alegraba por ello pero debía darle cierta razón a Yukine, hacer esto era un tanto aburrido. Siguió contemplando los alrededores mientras avanzaba.

Ya estaba por ir a la siguiente sección del parque cuando entre todas las personas una niña llamó su atención. Parecía demasiado pequeña para estar sola y miraba por todos lados como si buscara algo. Sus rasgos eran claramente extranjeros así que pensó que quizá su familia era turista. Rápidamente se dirigió a ella esperando que al menos hablara un poco de japonés, si no intentaría hablarle en inglés.

–Hola. –la saludó con gentileza agachándose para estar a su altura, no quería intimidarla con su estatura– ¿Sucede algo?

La niña parpadeó un par de veces tratando de contener las lágrimas, tomándose unos minutos antes de contestarle.

–Eres policía. –murmuró en un claro japonés viendo su uniforme– Mamá dice que puedo pedirle ayuda a los policías si la necesito.

Tsubasa sonrió un poco, le alegraba que le entendiera y también felicitó internamente a la mamá de la niña por instruirla ante algún tipo de emergencia.

–Tienes una mamá muy inteligente. ¿Necesitas ayuda en este momento?

Ella asintió.

–No encuentro a mi abuela, ¿puedes ayudarme a buscarla?

No era raro que pasaran este tipo de cosas durante los festivales. Entre el flujo de personas los niños se separaban de su familia distraídos por algo o arrastrados entre los tumultos que iban y venían. Lo que si le sorprendía era la entereza con la que la pequeña afrontaba la situación, podría estar a punto de llorar pero se esforzaba por mantenerse tranquila.

–Eres una niña muy valiente. –acarició su cabeza para reconfortarla– Soy Tsubasa Kazanari, ¿cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes?

–Serena. Serena Cadenzavna Eve, tengo cuatro años.

–Bien, Serena, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que pronto estés con tu familia.

Activó el comunicador que tenía en el cuello de la blusa para hablar a la comisaria. Al otro lado Kirika respondió.

–Encontré una niña que se separó de su abuela. Se llama Serena Cadenzavna Eve, cuatro años de edad, cabello castaño y ojos color verde azulado. Lleva puesto una falda negra y una blusa blanca de manga larga.

–Levantaré el reporte, mientras tanto tráela a la comisaria.

–Entendido. –se dirigió a Serena– Todo listo, ahora vamos a la comisaria, te quedarás ahí con mis compañeras mientras yo busco a tu abuela, ¿sí?

Ella se aferró a su falda negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

–Quiero quedarme contigo.

Era normal que estuviera asustada y quisiera su compañía ya que ella la había encontrado. No le molestaba tratar con niños, de hecho se divertía jugando con ellos, pero tenía que encontrar a la abuela de Serena tan pronto como pudiera. Quizá si la llevaba con Kohinata aceptaría esperarla ahí, ella poseía un aire maternal que tranquilizaba a los niños, pero pronto desechó esa idea, no la iba a engañar, así que mejor enviaría a Kirika a buscar a su familia mientras se quedaba con ella en la comisaria.

Sonrió para calmarla.

–Está bien, estaré a tu lado hasta que encontremos a tu abuela.

Le extendió la mano y sin dudarlo Serena la tomó, emprendiendo el camino hasta la comisaria. Durante el trayecto comenzaron hablar y gracias a la experiencia que tenia Tsubasa logró saber el motivo por el cual se había alejado de su familia.

Pocos minutos después su comunicador volvió a sonar.

–Tsubasa. –de nuevo la voz de Kirika llegó a su oído.

–Te escucho.

–Una señora acaba de llegar buscando una niña con la descripción y nombre que me diste, Kanade la atendió y dice que le preguntes cuál es el nombre de su abuela, sólo para confirmarlo.

–Espera un momento. –observó a Serena– ¿Cómo se llama tu abuela?

–Nastassja.

Se lo comunicó a Kirika y esperó unos minutos.

–Es ella, apresúrate a regresar. –cortó la comunicación.

Era un alivio que apareciera tan pronto así Serena no tenía que pasar por más estrés de lo necesario. Se giró hacia ella.

–Mi compañera acaba de decirme que tu abuela llegó a la comisaria. –la cara de la pequeña se iluminó, haciéndola sonreír– Démonos prisa.

* * *

Al llegar Serena soltó su mano y corrió a los brazos de Nastassja, que la recibió entre lágrimas.

–Es bueno que todo terminara bien –habló Kanade llegando junto a Tsubasa– La señora Nastassja estaba muy nerviosa cuando entró, dijo que estaban comprando kakigori y cuando se volteó después de pagarlo su nieta ya no estaba.

–Serena me contó que unas personas estaban haciendo un show de malabares más adelante y fue a verlos, cuando regresó con su abuela ya se había ido.

–Supongo que se fue rápido para avisar a su familia de la desaparición de su nieta. –Kanade se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza– Debe ser difícil estar en un lugar tan cocurrido con una niña tan pequeña sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

Shirabe se acercó a ellas después de terminar una llamada por el comunicador.

–Hibiki viene con la mamá de la niña. –les informó.

Varios minutos después la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole paso a una chica extranjera no mucho mayor que ellas, Hibiki entró poco después detrás de ella.

–¡Espere un momento, por favor! –pidió alcanzándola. ¡Si que era rápida!

–Pero dijo que ella estaba aquí. –contestó la chica ignorando a los presentes, claramente por culpa del nerviosismo.

–Así es, pero…

–¡Mami! –gritó la pequeña saliendo detrás del mostrador junto con su abuela.

–¡Serena!

Maria corrió sin mirar a nadie hasta ella, agachándose envolver a su hija entre sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando Serena no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto, el miedo que había mantenido bajo control salió al sentirse segura junto a su mamá.

–¡Estaba tan asustada! –la abrazó más fuerte para tranquilizarla, reteniendo sus propias lágrimas. Sabía que si la veía llorando se pondría peor.

–¡Lo siento mucho mamá! –exclamó entre lágrimas.

–Prométeme que no volverás alejarte así. –su voz sonó un poco entrecortada.

Serena asintió muchas veces.

–Lo prometo.

Una vez que ambas se calmaron Maria se separó un poco de ella para revisarla.

–¿Estás herida? ¿Te duele algo? –Serena negó con la cabeza aun llorando– Está bien, mamá ya está aquí, no llores mi amor.

Limpió las lágrimas de su hija y nuevamente la llevó a sus brazos. Había pasado el peor momento de su vida cuando su mamá llegó diciéndole que no encontraba a Serena. Controlando su miedo envió a Nastassja a la comisaria mientras ella corrió por todo el parque buscándola.

Llevaba unos angustiantes minutos sin resultados y las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir, fue entonces cuando se encontró con la oficial Tachibana. Después de contarle lo que pasaba ella lo reportó y recibió el aviso de que su hija ya se encontraba a sana y salva en la comisaria con su abuela. Así que emprendió otra carrera hasta ahí sin ser plenamente consciente de dejar atrás a la oficial. Sintió su alma regresar al cuerpo cuando por fin la vio.

Quería irse a casa ya para calmar a Serena y tranquilizarse ellas mismas. Sin soltar a su hija se puse de pie girándose para ver a los presentes. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellas, y teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento no le extrañaba eso.

–Lamento el alboroto que causé. –inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa– Siento la tardanza en presentarme, soy Maria Cadenzavna Eve.

–No se preocupe –contestó Hibiki con calma– Es entendible en esta situación.

–Lo importante es que ya están juntas. –intervino Kanade sonriendo, después señaló a Tsubasa– La agente Kazanari fue quien encontró a su hija.

Por primera vez sus miradas se encontraron, captando por completo el interés de Tsubasa. El color tan peculiar en los ojos de Serena era una clara herencia de su mamá, que por algún motivo le resultaban extrañamente familiares, pero no podía recordar en dónde los había visto. Intrigada por su muy raro momento de olvido la miró fijamente sin darse cuenta.

–No tengo forma alguna para expresar lo agradecida que estoy con usted oficial. –Maria inclinó la cabeza tanto como podía con Serena en los brazos.

Tsubasa salió del estupor en el que estaba tras sus palabras.

–No es necesario, estamos para ayudar a las personas, y como dijo mi compañera, lo importante es que ya están juntas.

–Gracias por ayudarme –tímidamente Serena se alejó un poco del cuello de su mamá para mirarla.

Tsubasa le sonrió.

–No vuelvas alejarte de tu familia. –le acarició la cabeza– ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió.

–¿Podemos retirarnos o es necesario hacer algo más? –preguntó Nastassja al lado de su hija, igualmente desesperada por llevar a su nieta a casa.

–Ya tenemos sus datos y firma. –contestó Miku con amabilidad– Pueden irse.

Tras una nueva ronda de agradecimientos y reverencias las tres se marcharon de la comisaria.

–¡El poder de las mamás es asombros! –exclamó Hibiki sentándose en la silla detrás de su escritorio– Mira que correr más rápido que yo hasta acá no es sencillo.

–¡Te derrotó completamente! –Kanade rió sentada sobre el escritorio, haciendo caso omiso a los regaños de Shirabe por sus malos modales– Si que fue una entrada memorable, ¿no lo crees Tsubasa?

La aludida asintió preparándose para salir de nuevo.

–Sin duda lo fue.

Tenían apenas un par de días interactuando con las personas después de su traslado y no estaban tan acostumbradas a ello como los otros policías. Su trabajo en S.O.N.G. se desarrollaba principalmente entre las sombras sin reconocimiento alguno por parte de los civiles. Así que las simples pero genuinas palabras de Maria habían dejado una pequeña sensación agradable en ella.

–Por un momento creí que eran turistas. –mencionó Kirika– Pero según los datos que nos dio la señora Nastassja radican aquí desde hace más de veinte años.

–Chris parece extranjera y es muy japonesa. –dijo Hibiki aprovechando que la aludida no estaba presente– Las apariencias engañan.

–Esa chica, Maria, sin duda seria alguien difícil de olvidar. –exclamo Kanade sonriendo viendo a Tsubasa.

–Ya lo creo. –contestó preparándose para salir otra vez– Voy a seguir patrullando.

Sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos nuevamente viajaron a la chica de ojos verde azulado que acababa de irse.

* * *

Acababan de terminar de comer cuando la puerta de entrada es abrió dándole paso a un par de personas que Tsubasa no esperaba ver tan pronto. Habían pasado tres días desde el suceso y Maria junto a Serena estaban frente a ellas. Preocupada se puso de pie para atenderlas.

–Buenas tardes. –saludaron ambas.

–Buenas tardes, ¿ocurrió algo?

–Todo está bien. –se apresuró a explicar Maria– Sólo queríamos agradecer lo que hicieron por nosotras la otra vez, por favor acepten esto.

Le extendió la bolsa que traía en la mano, Tsubasa la observó desconcertada sin moverse.

–No era necesario que lo hicieran. –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Maria sonrió sin tomar mal la reacción. Quizá si era un tanto extraño lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba. Dando un paso más cerca tomó la mano de Tsubasa y la hizo agarrar la bolsa.

–Aún así queríamos hacerlo. –volteó a ver a su hija– ¿Verdad?

–¡Sí! –respondió Serena entusiasmada– ¡Son postres que mamá hizo y están deliciosos! ¡Cómanlos por favor!

La aludida se sonrojó ante la efusiva declaración de su hija.

–No es la gran cosa, pero espero que les gusten.

Sin darse cuenta Tsubasa sonrió, hacía tiempo que no comía un postre casero. Si bien era verdad que Kohinata solía cocinar alguno de vez en cuando para llevarles por lo general desaparecía en un instante gracias a Tachibana, Akatsuki, y Tsukuyomi, y si por algún milagro algo lograba sobrevivir a ellas, Kanade o Yukine se encargaba de terminar la tarea. Dejándola a ella, e incluso a la misma Kohinata, sin nada.

–Muchas gracias, confiaré plenamente en la palabra de Serena.

El sonrojo de su interlocutora aumentó con el halago, provocándole una pequeña risa interna.

–Bueno, debemos irnos. –tomó la mano de su hija después de hacer una reverencia– Gracias por recibirnos.

–¡Adiós! –Serena se despidió agitando la mano. Siendo correspondida no sólo por Tsubasa, sino también por el grupo de chicas al otro lado del mostrador.

–¡Que envida me da oficial Kazanari! –apareció Kanade a su lado rodeando sus hombros con el brazo– También quiero recibir postres como regalo.

–Estoy segura que ella los hizo para todas, aunque preferiría no compartirlos contigo por fastidiarme.

Kanade se apartó haciendo una pose como si acabara de recibir un golpe en la cara.

–¡Eres tan cruel con tu única y más preciada prima!

–El que seamos familia no te da privilegios especiales. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ignorando las protestas de Kanade sobre la negación de sus lazos sanguíneos, fue hasta la mesa y sacó la caja con cuidado de la bolsa. Al abrirla una gran variedad de pequeños pasteles decorados de una forma cuidadosamente elaborada estaban frente a ellas. Eran de tantos tipos que sería difícil elegir uno, todos lucían igual de delicioso y había para repetir más de dos veces.

–¡Eso se ve genial! –exclamó Chris feliz.

–¡Quiero uno! –dijeron al unísono Hibiki y Kirika.

–Parecen hechos por un profesional. –Miku comentó impresionada.

–¿De verdad podemos comer alguno? –la pregunta de Shirabe llegó con emoción.

–Por supuesto. –habló Tsubasa– Elijan el que quieran.

Sin perder el tiempo Kanade agarró el de limón ante las protestas de Kirika, quien al final se conformó con el de castañas. Miku se quedó con el de fresas y Hibiki el de plátano. Shirabe fue feliz con el de chocolate y Chris con el de naranja.

Tsubasa al final eligió uno color rosa que al principio pensaba que era de fresa, hasta que lo probó. El sabor tan característico de sakura que sólo se podía encontrar en esa época del año llenó su boca. Decir que era exquisito era poco, no recordaba haber comido un pastel igual en su vida. Dándole la razón a Serena quedó completamente fascinada por las habilidades de repostería de Maria. Las demás hicieron comentarios similares comiendo más de uno de diferentes sabores, acompañando la segunda porción con té hecho por Shirabe.

–Es suficiente, debemos volver al trabajo. –dijo Miku, ignorando las protestas de las demás. Tapó la caja guardando los últimos dos pasteles que quedaban– Deberías llevártelos a casa, Tsubasa.

–¿De verdad puedo? –le gustaban las cosas dulces pero cuando compraban algo normalmente se las cedía a Kanade o a Tachibana porque siempre querían comer más, pero esta vez no podía resistirse a la tentación de comer otra porción al día siguiente.

–Por supuesto, después de todo ellas te los trajeron a ti.

–Gracias. –por lo pronto los guardó en el pequeño refrigerador que tenían, amenazando de muerte a quien se atreviera a comerlos.

El resto de la tarde trascurrió tranquila, con las normales quejas de Chris sobre el fastidio que era estar ahí, después para alegría de Kanade y Hibiki, usaron la parte trasera de la estación para hacer algo de entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo por turnos, quedándose alguna al frente del mostrador para atender a quien llegara.

El cambio de turno llegó por la noche, la unidad de policías que las remplazarían las tomaba como colegas normales iguales a ellos, desconociendo totalmente la existencia de su organización.

La segunda división era una unidad gubernamental creada para manejar situaciones de amenazas relacionadas con terrorismo o casos similares de emergencia y seguridad nacional, y pocos sabían de ellos al igual que las habilidades de sus miembros de alto rango. Estaba conformado por varios equipos de combate y acción, concentrados en todo el país.

La unidad de Tsubasa llevaba el nombre de S.O.N.G. y sus integrantes tenían un manejo sin igual con cualquier tipo de arma o vehículo, sin embargo, eran sus diferentes talentos individuales lo que las hacían el equipo de élite en la segunda división.

Las especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran Kanade y Hibiki, capaces de destrozar a más de uno usando sólo las manos. Cuando se trataba de infiltrarse en algún lugar Shirabe y Kirika eran las expertas, su sigilo y trabajo en equipo las hacía inigualables a la hora de sabotear planes en territorio enemigo. Por otra parte, no había nadie que pudiera arrebatarle a Chris el lugar como el francotirador más asombroso en todo el país gracias a las distancias incomparables desde las que podía acertar un disparo, y no sólo era una fuerza a temer en la distancia, tenerla cerca era igual de complicado de enfrentar. La menos combatiente era Miku, que si bien poseía tan buenas cualidades como ellas, su área eran las computadoras. El hacker perfecto que necesitaban.

El caso de Tsubasa era aún más especial que el de sus compañeras. Poseía una increíble capacidad estratégica para trazar planes confiables en minutos. Sus sentidos tan desarrollados la ayudaban a detectar fácilmente la presencia de sus enemigos, que combinando su gran velocidad y dominio del cuerpo, era incluso capaz de acabar con todo un escuadrón completamente armado en silencio y con tan sólo una espada. Era sin duda el combatiente más excepcional.

Tan increíble equipo estaba bajo el liderazgo de Genjuro Kazanari, otra increíble fuerza en combate a tener en cuenta. Así como a Ryoko Kazanari, que se encargaba principalmente de desarrollar equipo especial para ellas. Un matrimonio en perfecta sincronía, tíos de Tsubasa y padres de Kanade.

–Por fin estamos libres de este lugar. –dijo Chris una vez traspasado el mando de la comisaria.

–¡Tengo hambre! –lloriqueó Kirika abrazando a Shirabe.

–Igual yo, vayamos a cenar okonomiyaki a Flower. –sugirió recordando que ese día había promoción especial.

–¡Si, vamos! hace tiempo que no saludamos a la dueña. –mencionó Hibiki volteando suplicante a ver a Miku.

–Descansemos un rato antes de partir a la siguiente tarea. –concordó sonriente.

–¿También irás? –preguntó Kanade a su prima con las llaves de su automóvil en la mano, era la única que tenía uno.

Tsubasa detuvo sus pasos hacia su motocicleta, girándose para verlas.

–Las alcanzaré allá, debo dejar los postres en la casa.

–Puedes pedirle a la señora que los guarde mientras estamos ahí, te necesitamos porque no cabemos todas en el coche.

Era la mejor opción que tenía, pues ir a casa y regresar le tomaría tiempo, y la verdad es que ya tenía hambre.

–Está bien, pero sólo tengo un casco.

–Creo que hay uno en la cajuela, espera. –cuando regresó traía el casco que Tsubasa había estado buscando durante días. Tuvo que comprarse otro gracias a que pensó que lo había perdido en alguna misión. Más tarde hablaría con su prima para saber cómo demonios terminó en su cajuela.

–¡Yo iré con Tsubasa! –dijo rápidamente Kirika tomándolo de las manos de Kanade– Hace mucho que no me subo a tu motocicleta.

Tsubasa le extendió la bolsa de postres a Miku.

–Puedes cuidarlos, por favor. –la única en la que confiaba que no se los comería en el trayecto era ella.

–Por supuesto. –contestó sonriente.

–Vamos, Akatsuki. –Kirika la siguió feliz, subiendo a la motocicleta detrás de ella y sujetándose fuerte.

–¡Listo, capitán! –exclamó entusiasmada– ¡Vámonos!

Pronto salieron del estacionamiento de la comisaria, seguidas de cerca por el automóvil de Kanade.

Debían comer y relajarse un poco antes de empezar su siguiente misión. El cielo sin luna era su más grande aliada para la operación de rastreo que desplegarían por los principales puntos de la ciudad. Tenían un enemigo muy peligroso y debían descubrir quién era la mente maestra que los lideraba. Sería una larga noche en vela.

Quizá no fuera necesario que llevara los postres a casa, el azúcar sería de gran ayuda más tarde si se llegaba a sentirse cansada.

Sonrió ligeramente, consciente que sólo lo estaba usando como excusa ya que no solía comer nada después de las nueve, aún así decidió mantenerlos con ella. Si llegaba a ver a Maria de nuevo le agradecería debidamente por el regalo.

Aceleró la motocicleta disfrutando la emocionada risa de Kirika y el sonido del claxon de protesta del automóvil de Kanade detrás de ellas.

Flower las esperaba.

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, es el comienzo de este proyecto veamos cómo le va, por ahora no tengo mucho que decir más que agradecerles y esperar que me acompañen en esta historia. Me gustaría saber que les pareció, así que no duden en dejar su comentario para seguir mejorando.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Fava.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakurafubuki

Capítulo 2

* * *

Los días seguían pasando y aún no habían encontrado algo relevante que las ayudara avanzar en el caso, pero lo que más las preocupaba era la tensa pausa que los terroristas se estaban tomando. Estaba por cumplirse un mes de su último ataque y no habían hecho movimiento alguno desde entonces, y no eran lo suficientemente optimistas para pensar que las medidas tomadas al desplegar sus unidades hubieran servido para frenarlos.

Ese era el tema principal durante la junta matutina de ese día.

–Por más recursos que pudieran tener debieron acabar con la mayoría después del último ataque, y quizá se están reabasteciendo –fue la conclusión a la que llegó Kanade– Aunque saber eso tampoco es algo bueno.

–Si ese fuera el caso, –reflexionó Hibiki– ¿Cómo es que tienen la capacidad para consiguen el material para hacer los explosivos? La segunda división ha cortado muchas líneas de entrada clandestina de mercancías peligrosas en los mercados negros en los últimos años, así como capturado a algunos de sus líderes.

–Es verdad que muchos de los traficantes más habilidosos estén bajo nuestra custodia pero eso no quiere decir que los tengamos a todos. –dijo con calma Shirabe– Sabes que siempre habrá gente nueva que descubra otra manera de hacer las cosas.

Lamentablemente todas tuvieron que darle la razón a su compañera más joven.

–Hay una idea que ha estado rondando en mi mente sobre el silencio que están guardando los terroristas. –habló Tsubasa– Quizá alguien se está beneficiando de los daños colaterales que están provocando.

–No había pensado en esa posibilidad. –intervino Chris, para después voltear a ver a Miku– Podrías investigaras a los propietarios de edificios asegurados que se vieron afectados por todo esto.

–Déjenmelo a mí.

–¿Seguiremos con los patrullajes nocturnos? –preguntó Kirika– No siento que estén ayudando de alguna forma.

–Concuerdo con ella. –Shirabe volvió a tomar la palabra– No podemos seguir yendo de un lado a otro sin una dirección especifica, sólo estamos gastando energía en una tarea que no está dando resultados.

Kanade asintió.

–Tienen razón, hablaré con el comandante sobre ello. –por la tarde iría al cuartel general y buscaría a su papá para pedir la cancelación de dicha tarea– Bueno, creo que eso sería todo lo que teníamos que tratar por ahora, vayamos a cumplir con las obligaciones de los policías normales.

–Espera Kanade. –habló Miku antes de que se levantaran de las sillas– No hemos decidido nada de la visita escolar del próximo viernes.

–Ah, es verdad. Lo había olvidado. –se cruzó de brazos pensativa– ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

Miku suspiró resignada, sabía que no era un tema que tuviera prioridad para ellas, pero tenía tres días comentándoselo a Kanade y ella había jurado que preguntaría sobre qué trataba todo. Afortunadamente Miku ya había previsto este olvido y se dio a la tarea de averiguar con los otros policías sobre cómo llevar a cabo dicha excursión. Tenían experiencia pues el jardín de niños solicitaba realizar dicha actividad al comienzo del curso escolar con los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

–Tenemos que preparar material didáctico para explicarle a los niños normas básicas de seguridad en los alrededores. –explicó Miku.

–¡Yo quiero participar! –dijo alegremente Kirika– Creo que será divertido hacer cosas para ellos.

–Ayudaré con el material también. –se ofreció Shirabe sabiendo que tenía que vigilar de cerca a Kirika para que no hiciera un desastre.

–Necesito a alguien más que de la conferencia conmigo.

Hibiki alzó la mano.

–Esa seré yo.

–Bien resuelto eso hay otra cosa más. –Miku se tomó un minuto para observar a sus tres compañeras restantes. Si no usaba bien sus siguientes palabras obtendría una serie de negativas para la siguiente tarea– Hay una misión especial durante la actividad, ¿alguien quiere hacerla?

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Chris interesada. Los niños no le molestaban, pero la misión sería una buena opción para quitarse la frustración de estar en la comisaria los últimos días.

–Camuflaje y resistencia. –respondió vagamente desviando la mirada, cosa que fue pasada por alto por sus compañeras.

–Eso suena interesante. –Kanade sonrió– Yo lo haré.

–¡Oye!, fui yo quien preguntó primero.

–Lo siento Chris, pero debes ser más rápida.

La discusión se prolongó por unos minutos más sin llegar a nada. Conociendo a esas dos era difícil que alguna cediera, así que sólo quedaba una cosa que siempre las ayudaba en esta situación.

–Suficiente. –intervino Tsubasa– Resuélvanlo con piedra, papel o tijera, la ganadora será la que haga la misión.

–Me parece bien. –Kanade lucia muy confiada– ¿Dos de tres?

–De acuerdo. –accedió Chris sonriendo con desafío– Te aplastaré.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron su importante duelo bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas. El último turno fue el decisivo, concediéndole la victoria a Kanade.

–¡Sí, en tu cara! –celebró burlándose de su compañera

–¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Chris molesta.

Posteriormente Kanade se giró sonriente para hablar con Miku.

–Ahora dime, ¿de qué se trata la misión?

La aludida sonrió con inocencia, se puso de pie para ir hasta Kanade y colocar una mano sobre su hombro. Internamente disfrutando lo que vendría tras su revelación.

–Muchas felicidades, _Pipo-kun*_ , cuento contigo para entretener a los niños.

Un segundo de silencio antes de que todas rompieran en grandes carcajadas ante la conmocionada cara de Kanade. El espectáculo de verla disfrazada como la curiosa mascota de la policía de Tokio sería memorable.

–¡Me niego rotundamente hacerlo, Miku! –reclamó enseguida– ¡Me engañaste!

–Es tu culpa por no pedir detalles. –retrocedió lo suficiente para permanecer lejos del alcance de Kanade. Una simple precaución nada más– Y no te engañé, dije la verdad sobre el camuflaje, es decir el disfraz y resistencia, necesaria para soportar el calor adentro del traje.

–¿¡No puedes decirlo en serio!? ¡Es una injusticia que no lo aclararas desde el principio! Deberías hacerlo tú.

–El traje es demasiado grande para mí y también seré la que hable con los niños, es imposible que yo lo haga. –se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto– Además no sé por qué te quejas tanto, nadie te verá la cara, sólo nosotras sabremos que estás ahí adentro.

–Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero. –se pasó la mano por el cabello exasperada, desordenándolo más.

Ese intento de consuelo que Miku estaba tratando de darle era peor que una burla, sabía que sus amigas no pararían de molestarla por un largo, largo tiempo.

–Ríndete de una vez. –Tsubasa por fin logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente para poder hablar, pero la diversión seguía en su voz– No puedes decepcionar a los niños, _Pipo-kun_.

Kanade volteó a ver a sus compañeras. Sin importar lo que hiciera estaba claro que Chris y Tsubasa se negarían a cubrirla, así que sólo le quedaban las tres chicas más jóvenes para tratar de convencerlas. Y solamente tenía un recurso para tentarlas.

–Si alguna de ustedes cambia de lugar conmigo prometo pagarle las comidas durante cuatro meses, incluyendo todos los postres que quieran.

Las tres intercambiaron una mirada. Era una gran oferta pero ¿valía la pena toda esa comida en lugar de ver a Kanade con el traje de _Pipo-kun_?

La respuesta era muy clara para todas.

–¡Nos negamos! –dijeron al unísono.

Y así se fue su última esperanza.

Muy bien, entonces sólo tenía una opción. ¡Sería el mejor _Pipo-kun_ de la historia!, porque si había algo que Kanade Kazanari siempre hacia era terminar sus misiones con éxito.

–¡Maldita sea, Kohinata! Lo haré pero me las pagarás.

Miku asintió satisfecha, cuando la llamaba por su apellido de verdad le recordaba que era prima de Tsubasa.

–Resuelto eso entonces podemos continuar con lo demás. A pesar de que las maestras y algunas mamás no acompañarán quiero que todas vigilen que ningún niño salga de la comisaria. Si surge algo externo a la visita, Chris y Tsubasa se encargaran de ello. ¿De acuerdo?

–Sí. –fue la contestación general.

–Regresemos a nuestras actividades.

Todas se pusieron de pie para cumplir sus labores, sin contar a Kanade, las integrantes de S.O.N.G. en la comisaria esperaban con ansias el espectáculo que presenciarían al terminar la semana.

* * *

El camión del jardín de niños se detuvo frente a la comisaria y un emocionado grupo de niños bajaron de él. Miku y Hibiki salieron para recibirlos, y en un orden sorprendente entraron guiados por un par de maestras. Detrás de ellos el grupo conformado con varias mamás entró después. Afortunadamente la comisaria era lo suficientemente grande para que todos estuvieran cómodos, así que les pidieron a los niños que tomaran asiento sobre los tapetes que previamente habían colocado para ellos.

Tsubasa veía admirada desde el otro lado de su escritorio como las dos profesoras controlaban a los niños, indicándoles amablemente donde acomodarse. Una niña se giró hacia ella y para su sorpresa se trataba de Serena, ella dijo algo a la niña de cabello rubio cenizo a su lado y posteriormente ambas la saludaron agitando las manos. Les correspondió el saludo.

Si Serena estaba aquí quizá…

Buscó entre el pequeño grupo de mamás y ahí estaba quien ocupaba sus pensamientos últimamente.

Maria conversaba tranquilamente con una de las otras mujeres, aún sin reparar en ella. Así que Tsubasa aprovechó para tomarse el tiempo de observarla detenidamente.

Sus facciones extranjeras en conjunto con el particular color de ojos y el largo cabello ligeramente ondulado, que llevaba suelto ese día, le conferían un hermoso rostro. Los centímetros extras que la hacían un poco más alta que ella le otorgaba una elegante y estilizada figura. Sin duda era lo suficientemente hermosa como para capturar la atención de muchos al entrar algún lugar.

Después de unos minutos Maria finalmente se giró hacia ella, probablemente al sentir su mirada, y sonrió al reconocerla. Hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano a modo de saludo.

Tsubasa quería acercarse para hablar con ella, pero debía esperar ya que Miku las llamó para que todas se presentaran ante los visitantes. A excepción de Kanade, una por una fueron pasando al frente. Hablaron a grandes rasgos de ellas pareciendo un poco nerviosas, era fundamental la actuación en su trabajo para no levantar sospechas en ninguna misión. Al final fueron consideradas como agentes recién egresadas o aún en formación, como fue el caso de las dos integrantes más jóvenes.

Después de esa breve introducción inició la explicación por Miku acompañada de Hibiki, siendo asistidas por Shirabe y Kirika para representar algunos ejemplos que daban sobre alguna situación determinada. Alejándose, Chris ocupó de nuevo su lugar en el mostrador en espera de atender alguna emergencia, y Tsubasa provecho para discretamente ir hasta donde estaba Maria, ella se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta mientras las otras mamás tomaban asiento un poco más atrás de sus hijos en las bancas que dispusieron para ellas y las maestras.

–Buenos días. –saludó Tsubasa en voz baja acomodándose a su lado– Bienvenida.

–Buenos días. –respondió Maria en el mismo tono para no interrumpir la presentación. –Gracias por venir a recibirme personalmente, me haces sentir especial el hecho que me recuerdes después de un mes sin vernos.

Sonrió ante el comentario juguetón de su interlocutora. Al parecer Maria no tenía ni idea de lo inolvidable que podía ser.

–Por supuesto que la recordaría sin importar el tiempo que haya pasado, por eso tiene un trato especial sólo para usted, Cadenzavna.

Maria hizo una mueca al escucharla dirigirse a ella tan formal.

–Sólo soy dos años más grande que tú, no es necesario que me hables de esa forma. –cuando Tsubasa pasó a presentarse dijo que tenía veintidós años– Preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre.

Guardaron silencio cuando Miku les hizo una pregunta a los niños. Una vez concluida Tsubasa habló nuevamente.

–¿De verdad está bien que lo haga?

Era raro que llamara por su nombre a alguien que no fuera lo suficiente cercano a ella, incluso a sus amigas en S.O.N.G. sólo las llamaba así en contadas ocasiones. Aun así no veía razón alguna para rechazar la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo, admitía que pronunciar su apellido la hacía sentir muy distante de ella.

–Por supuesto, después de todo soy la que te lo está pidiendo, Tsubasa.

Era justo que también ella hiciera lo mismo, y sinceramente le había agradado escucharla pronunciarlo.

–De acuerdo, Maria.

Esta vez Hibiki pidió la ayuda de un niño para realizar una actividad y Serena fue la primera en levantar la mano para pasar al frente. Maria veía sonriendo la participación de su hija, se desenvolvía sin vergüenza alguna contestando fácilmente lo que le preguntaban. Agradecía haber tenido la oportunidad de acompañarla, aunque lamentaba que Carol no hubiera podido venir para estar con Elfnein.

–Sabes, no tenía idea que vendríamos precisamente aquí. –comentó Maria cuando Serena ocupó de nuevo su lugar– Creí que iríamos a la otra comisaria que está más cerca de la escuela, me sorprendí cuando tomamos el camino para acá.

Tsubasa había estudiado meticulosamente el mapa de este distrito asignada a S.O.N.G. Con el nombre de la escuela de Serena la ubicó sin dificultad, así como la comisaria a la que se refería Maria.

–Los asignaron aquí porque la otra es mucho más pequeña, no era posible que estuvieran adentro de forma cómoda y segura.

Era tan pequeña que máximo podía haber dos policías adentro. Donde estaban ellas era unas diez veces más amplia por ser un punto turístico gracias al parque al otro lado de la calle.

–Aunque fue una sorpresa, –continuó Tsubasa, girando un poco la cabeza para verla– Me alegra verlas de nuevo.

No sabía por qué había hecho ese último comentario, pero realmente se sentía de esa manera.

Su interlocutora sonrió.

–A mi también me da mucho gusto verte.

En ese momento Maria recibió una llamada al celular, disculpándose con ella salió de la comisaria para contestar. Esa había sido la razón por la que se quedó cerca de la puerta.

Mientras Tsubasa la esperaba puso atención a la presentación. Tsukuyomi y Akatsuki habían hecho un gran trabajo con el material didáctico tan bien ilustrado, y con la explicación tan clara de Kohinata acompañada de los espontáneos comentarios de Tachibana que los hacían reír les sería fácil de recordar a los niños.

Desvió su mirada hasta Yukine cuando Kohinata le hizo una señal, con una sonrisa maliciosa se puso de pie y salió por la puerta que conectaba a los cuartos de atrás. Igualmente sonrió al imaginarse cuál era su destino, seguramente iría a los vestidores para ayudar a la estrella de la presentación antes su aparición.

Poco después entró de nuevo Maria ocupando su lugar al lado de ella.

–¿Está todo bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo era una llamada del trabajo.

Asintió sin preguntar nada más, no quería parecer una entrometida. Además había otra cosa muy importante que quería decirle.

–Por cierto, acabo de recordar algo. Los pasteles que nos regalaste estaban deliciosos.

Otra sonrisa de Maria. Tenía una sonrisa muy linda, decidió Tsubasa.

–Me alegra mucho que les gustaran.

–Más que gustarme me fascinaron. –confesó– En pocas ocasiones puedo darme el tiempo de comer cosas dulces, pero me gustan mucho y créeme, nunca había comido algo tan bueno en mi vida.

Maria se sonrojó tanto que Tsubasa temió que se desmayara, y aunque lo intentó no pudo contener una pequeña risa causando que un par de mamás se giraran a verlas. Les aseguró que no pasaba nada luego de disculparse.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio mientras ambas se recuperaban de sus respectivas reacciones.

–Exageras. –por fin Maria logró articular palabras, consciente que en su rostro todavía quedaban rastros del sonrojo.

–Lo digo completamente en serio. –contestó Tsubasa sonriendo– Todas dijeron lo mismo, incluso que estabas al nivel de una profesional, ¿o es que a caso te decidas a ello?

Maria negó con la cabeza.

–Es sólo un pasatiempo, a Serena le encantan las cosas dulces y de vez en cuando le preparo alguna cosa. –Se quedó un momento pensando, esperaba que lo que iba a decir no la incomodara– Si no te molesta, podría traerte más la próxima vez que haga algo.

Pudo ver el cambio en los ojos de Tsubasa al decir aquello, el brillo casi infantil que adquirieron la enterneció. Definitivamente le regalaría más postres.

–Eso sería grandioso, muchas gracias.

Finalmente Miku acabó con la presentación, los niños habían aguantado perfectamente los treinta minutos que habían pasado entre explicación, actividades y rondas de preguntas. Ahora era el turno del personaje que todos estaban esperando, especialmente las seis agentes restantes de S.O.N.G.

–Muy bien niños, hoy tenemos un invitado muy importante que ha venido especialmente a saludarlos. –hizo una pausa para crear más emoción– ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a _Pipo-kun_?

Un colectivo y entusiasmado _si_ resonó en el lugar.

–Entonces llamémoslo todos juntos para que venga. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres…

–¡ _Pipo-kun_!

El grito al unísono dio paso a la llegada de la emblemática mascota de la policía en Tokio. Los niños se pusieron rápidamente de pie para ir hasta ella.

Por su parte, todas las agentes de S.O.N.G. hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper en carcajadas, que se volvió peor cuando Kanade habló alterando su voz para saludarlos acompañado de extraños movimientos que provocaba la risa de los niños.

–Demonios. –masculló Tsubasa desviando la mirada, sus hombros temblaban por culpa de intentar contener la risa.

Intrigada por su reacción, Maria no pudo detener su curiosidad.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No es nada. –controló una carcajada a duras penas cuando Kanade hizo el saludo oficial– Es sólo que pienso que quizá la persona ahí adentro está disfrutando esto.

–Eso parece. –le agradaba la forma en la que interactuaba tan amablemente con los niños– Por lo visto es alguien que conoces.

–Así es. –compartió una sonrisa cómplice con su acompañante antes de acercarse un poco– Después te diré de quién se trata, pero será cuando no esté ella porque estoy segura que nos escuchará. Será información confidencial entre las dos.

Maria rió, disfrutando del agradable momento.

–Lo estaré esperando.

Al otro lado de la habitación Chris había sacado su celular para tomarle video a Kanade, aunque su cara no se veía seria un material fabuloso para molestarla. Hibiki siguió su ejemplo con la excusa de conmemorar la visita, al igual que las fotos que Kirika tomaba.

Cuando la introducción de _Pipo-kun_ terminó llegó el momento de que los niños que así lo quisieran se tomaran fotos con él. Muchos pequeños se integraron a la fila para esperar su turno, Shirabe los ayudaba a ponerse los sombreros de policías para su respectiva foto.

–¡Mamá, mamá! –llegaron corriendo Serena y Elfnein– ¡Tómanos una foto con _Pipo-kun,_ por favor!

–Claro, vamos.

Sonriendo Maria fue con ellas siendo acompañadas por Tsubasa. Eran las últimas en la fila, y cuando las demás agentes la vieron la saludaron. Se avergonzó un poco al escuchar todos los elogios sobre los pasteles, pese a ello disfrutó el conversar con ellas mientras esperaban.

Cuando llegó su turno las pequeñas se acomodaron felices junto a _Pipo-kun_ luego de que Shirabe les colocara los sombreros. La cámara que tenia Kirika y el celular de Maria, capturaron la imagen.

–¿No va a tomarse una foto con ellas? –preguntó Shirabe– Las otras mamás lo hicieron.

–No es necesario.

–¡Si mamá!, sal con nosotras. –la animó Serena, pero repentinamente se dio cuenta que faltaba una cosa fundamental– Ah, pero no tienes un sombrero.

–Eso se arregla fácilmente. –intervino Tsubasa antes de quitarse el suyo y acercarse para ponérselo a Maria– Listo, ahora toma la foto, Tsukuyomi.

Maria estaba por protestar pero al final no lo hizo, sólo faltaban ellas para terminar y si se ponía a discutir nada más retrasarían a los demás. Así que resignada le dio su celular a Shirabe y fue a ocupar el lugar junto a las niñas.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo Maria al tomar su celular, después se quitó el sombrero girándose para regresárselo a su dueña. Pudo verla sin él, el cabello suelto le quedaba muy bien– También te lo agradezco.

–No fue nada. –nuevamente lo tomó para ponérselo.

La familiaridad con la que Tsubasa trató a Maria no pasó desapercibida por sus amigas, pero no hicieron comentario alguno al respecto. A veces solía ser muy amable con las personas que le agradaban, y Maria era demasiado agradable para todas, así que no les extrañó su reacción.

Para finalizar la visita tomaron una foto grupal, y Miku con ayuda de Chris, entregaron una bolsa de regalo con un par de libros ilustrados sobre seguridad, un paquete de galletas hechas por ellas y un pequeño peluche de _Pipo-kun_ para cada niño. Después los acompañaron afuera, atentas para que ningún niño se apartara distraído por algo mientras abordaban el autobús de la escuela.

–Espero la pasaran bien. –mencionó Tsubasa junto a Maria antes de que subieran a su transporte.

–Mucho, gracias por todo.

–Nos vemos después. –por alguna razón que no entendía le pareció que estaba haciendo más una petición que despidiéndose, pero no le importó.

Maria asintió sonriendo.

–Por supuesto que sí. –después de todo tenía que llevarle el postre que prometió.

Desde sus asientos al lado de la ventana las tres se despidieron de ella cuando se alejaban.

* * *

–¡Fue muy divertido! –dijo Hibiki minutos después de terminar de limpiar.

–¡Si, la pase muy bien! –secundó Kirika comiendo las galletas que Miku había llevado para ellas.

–Creo que los niños lo entendieron muy bien. –comentó Shirabe satisfecha.

–Sí, no tengo duda de ello, muchas gracias a todas. –habló Miku– Hicieron un gran trabajo.

–Sobre todo la estrella del show. –la burla era obvia en la voz de Chris– Lo hiciste muy bien, _Pipo-kun_.

Al otro lado del mostrador Kanade ya se había quitado la cabeza del disfraz, pero no lograba abrir el zipper por culpa de las manos del traje. Había tenido que seguir usándolo por unos veinte minutos más gracias a que muchas personas que pasaron cuando estaban despidiendo a los niños la vieron y pidieron tomarse fotos con la querida mascota de la policía.

–Podrían callarse y ayudarme a salir de aquí. –dijo cansada, aunque todavía había un poco de aire frío en el ambiente adentro del disfraz hacía un calor infernal. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo soportaban las personas que trabajaban diario haciendo eso. Ahora tenían todo su respeto.

En lugar de ayudarla todas sus amigas, sin excepción, sacaron sus celulares para tomarle fotos, su cara era lo único que hacía falta para inmortalizar el suceso. Kanade no protestó, de nada serviría, tomaría venganza cuando le tocara ser la supervisora del entrenamiento. Ojalá que disfrutaran las dos semanas que faltaban para eso porque las haría sudar el triple de lo que ella había pasado en el disfraz.

–Si ya terminaron, ayúdenme.

Para su fortuna Tsubasa se apiadó de ella y por fin se vio libre del traje. Quizá su prima no sufrirá tanto como las demás.

–¡Oye! No hagas eso aquí. –exclamó una sonrojada Chris al ver lo despreocupada que Kanade estaba sólo con un short de lycra y un top deportivo.

–Nadie puede verme, el mostrador y ustedes me tapan fácilmente. –contestó encogiéndose de hombros– Además no podía estar un segundo más dentro de esa cosa.

–¡Ve a ponerte algo encima, ya!

–Sí, sí, lo que digas.

Kanade desapareció por la puerta a los vestidores haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios de Chris sobre la decencia y el pudor.

Riendo, Tsubasa disfrutó ver a ese par pelear. Valoraba a todas sus amigas, pero tanto Chris; que sólo la llamaba así cuando estaban las tres solas, y Kanade; más allá de su lazo sanguíneo, eran sus más cercanas y mejores amigas desde pequeñas.

–¡Que bien salimos! –exclamó Hibiki llamando la atención de todas– ¡Miren!

Les enseñó la foto grupal impresa. Miku estaba enviando el resto de fotos al correo del jardín de niños. Cuando llegó a manos de Tsubasa no pudo dejar de ver a Maria y Serena, estaban cerca de ella.

Recordó la conversación con Maria, se sintió tan relajada y natural como si tuvieran mucho tiempo de conocerse. No sabía a qué se debía tan peculiar suceso pero le alegraba congeniar con ella tan fácilmente.

–Ojalá que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar. –ese pensamiento rondó en su cabeza antes de devolverle la foto a Hibiki.

* * *

–¡Hasta mañana! –se despidieron al unísono Serena y Elfnein de su maestra.

–Tengan cuidado en el camino a casa.

Luego de hacer lo mismo que las niñas, Maria tomó la mano de cada una para ir al estacionamiento donde estaba su choche.

–¿Se divirtieron? –les preguntó mientas terminaba de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad de la silla de Serena.

–¡Mucho!, ¿verdad?

–¡Sí! –secundó Elfnein ya lista en su respectiva silla– ¡Quiero mostrarle la foto a mamá!

–Se la enviaremos en cuanto lleguemos a casa. –volvió hacer una última comprobación de ambos cinturones– Todo listo, vámonos.

Ocupando su lugar detrás del volante encendió el motor y partieron a su destino. Quince minutos después se detuvo frente a su casa. Una construcción de dos pisos de estilo tradicional japonés. Parecía una pequeña mansión debido a lo grande que era y al amplio jardín que la rodeaba. Sus padres la compraron cuando llegaron a Japón provenientes de Polonia hace más de dos décadas.

Accionó el control remoto del tablero para abrir el portón y estacionarse adentro. Bajó a las niñas que corrieron directo a la puerta de la casa siendo recibidas por Nastassja. Entusiasmadas la llevaron a la sala para contarle sobre su excursión y mostrarle los regalos que les habían dado.

–Perece que se divirtieron mucho, mis pequeñas. –contestó Nastassja sonriendo amablemente– Me alegra.

–¡Si, abuela! –Serena dio pequeños saltos entusiasmada– Además también estaba _Pipo-kun_ , ¡enséñale la foto, mamá!

Maria así lo hizo, e igualmente le reenvió la imagen a Carol por petición de Elfnein.

–Mamá dijo que le gustó. –mencionó Elfnein feliz cuando escuchó el mensaje de voz de Carol.

–Entonces, para terminar muy bien esta excursión vayamos a comer, ya esta lista. –dijo Nastassja cuando las niñas terminaron con su plática– Vayan a lavarse las manos.

–¡Sí!

Fueron corriendo al baño seguidas de cerca por Maria, si no las acompañaba seguramente se pondrían a jugar. Al regresar ocuparon un lugar en las sillas del comedor, Nastassja había hecho hamburguesas, así que las tres recién llegadas comieron felices.

Cuando terminaron Serena y Elfnein se fueron a jugar al cuarto.

–¿Quieres un poco de té? –preguntó Nastassja a su hija, aun sentadas frente al comedor.

–Por favor.

Con tranquilidad preparó la infusión, agregando un poco de miel al final como sabía que le gustaba a Maria.

–Aquí tienes. –dijo entregándole la taza.

–Gracias, mamá.

La puso sobre la mesa esperando que se enfriara más, no era buena a la hora de consumir bebidas o comida caliente. Carol solía molestarla diciéndole _nekojita_ *

–Por cierto, fuimos a la comisaria del parque. –rió– De haberlo sabido no me hubiera llevado el coche y me hubiera ido directo allá para esperarlos.

Después de todo vivían a quince minutos caminando de ahí.

Nastassja contempló el semblante de Maria, parecía estar de muy buen humor, más de lo normal.

–Veo que también disfrutaste de la excursión.

Su hija asintió.

–Sí, fue muy entretenido e informativo. También volví a ver a Tsubasa y a las demás.

–¿Tsubasa?

–La oficial Kazanari. –aclaró antes de tomar la taza para soplar un poco de aire al té– ¿No la recuerdas?

–Claro que lo hago, pero no sabía que se llevaban tan bien como para que la llames por su nombre.

Maria se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, ella me cae bien así que comenzamos a tutearnos hoy. –con cuidado dio un sorbo al té, aún debía esperar– Fue agradable saludarla.

Al parecer su hija había encontrado una buena compañía en Tsubasa. No tenia duda de ello.

–Espero que sigan llevándose bien. –Nastassja sonrió sin comentar nada más.

Continuaron hablando sobre trivialidades hasta que terminaron sus respectivas tazas de té. Maria las llevó al fregadero para comenzar a lavar los platos.

–Iré a jugar con las niñas. –anunció minutos después al terminar su labor.

–Yo terminaré de revisar las investigaciones de mis estudiantes. –se puso de pie– Si me necesitan estaré en mi despacho.

Nastassja era una arqueóloga de renombre en gran parte de Europa y Asia. Durante muchos años participó en diversas excavaciones alrededor del mundo haciendo aportaciones históricas muy importantes. Con el tiempo se había retirado de esa actividad para tomar el cargo de profesora de dicha materia en la Universidad de Tokio. Sin embargo, había continuado con sus aportes e investigaciones, siendo de igual manera asesora del Museo Nacional de Antropología e Historia de Tokio, y apoyando a algunos colegas más jóvenes que buscaban su consejo.

–Sí, mamá. No te sobre esfuerces.

Se separaron en el pasillo, Maria fue al segundo piso a la habitación de Serena y las encontró acostadas en el suelo dibujando.

–¿Puedo jugar también? –preguntó sentándose junto a ellas.

–¡Sí! –contestaron, Serena le entregó un cuaderno y Elfnein le acercó los colores.

Estuvieron jugando toda la tarde a diferentes cosas, después salieron de paseo y comieron helado en un local cercano, finalmente pasaron por el distrito comercial para comprar los ingredientes para preparar curry a petición de las niñas.

Cuando regresaron a casa Maria y Nastassja comenzaron con los preparativos de la cena, fue rápido terminar de cortar y preparar todo entre las dos, sólo restaba esperar a que terminara de cocinarse.

–Iré a preparar mis cosas. –anunció Maria quitándose el delantal.

–Procura descansar un poco.

–Sí.

Fue hasta su cuarto, que estaba al lado del de Serena. Las comprobó cuando pasó por enfrente de su puerta, pero ninguna de las dos le prestó atención porque estaban completamente concentradas viendo la película de _El Rey León_. Prefirió no molestarlas y seguir su camino.

Al entrar a su habitación fue directo al armario para sacar su mochila y un cambio de ropa, doblándolo lo guardó en el interior. Salió nuevamente para ir al baño en busca de su set de aseo personal y regresó. Metió cuidadosamente unas carpetas con papeles y su cuaderno de notas. Revisó que su cartera estuviera en la bolsa de mano y finalmente las dejó sobre el escritorio listas para llevarlas abajo.

Terminada su labor se acostó en la cama a descansar. El reloj en la pared marcaba las siete de la noche así que aun faltaba dos horas para irse, debía matar el tiempo de alguna forma antes de la cena. Agarró su celular y se puso a ver las fotos que había tomado durante el día con las niñas, se detuvo cuando llegó a las de la comisaria, específicamente en la foto grupal que le habían enviado por correo. Amplió la imagen para ver mejor a la persona que le interesaba. Tsubasa sonreía amablemente a la cámara, muy cerca de ellas.

Sus delicadas facciones y la fuerza en su mirada atraían su atención, eso en conjunto con su cabello largo y liso le daban un toque imponente, al igual que el delgado pero estilizado cuerpo que poseía. Era muy linda.

No sabía a qué se debía la facilidad con la que trató con ella ya que solía ser muy reservada con la mayoría de las personas, pero Tsubasa había superado eso en un tiempo record con una conversación muy fluida y casual.

–Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea igual.

Con esas susurradas palabras al aire dejó el teléfono a un lado cuando su mamá la llamó para que fuera a cenar.

* * *

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento exclusivo para empleados, tomó su maleta y descendió del coche. Después de saludar al guardia camino hasta las puertas del edificio que se alzaba frente a ella.

El Hospital Regional de Tokio era un enorme complejo de siete pisos, dividido en cuatro secciones con especialidades de todo tipo y con el mejor equipo de tecnología. Contando con una plantilla de más de trescientas personas en las diversas especialidades médicas y otras áreas. Sus amplios y cuidados jardines proporcionaban un poco de confort tanto a los pacientes como para sus familiares. Ese era el imponente lugar donde Maria trabajaba.

Entró al área de recepción y saludó a las chicas al otro lado del mostrador. Había pocas personas en los pasillos, a esas horas lo más seguro era que se trataban de familiares de pacientes internados. Un par de enfermeros que trasportaba una camilla también la saludaron antes de que llegara al cuarto del personal al final del pasillo.

Una vez ahí fue hasta su casillero para dejar la maleta y ponerse el traje quirúrgico, había llegado el turno de cubrir la última de las tres guardias nocturnas que tenía que tener al mes.

Para muchos, Maria podía perecer una practicante recién egresada en el campo de la medicina por sus escasos veinticuatro años, por eso se llevaban una gran sorpresa al enterarse que era una cirujana completamente formada y reconocida. La mayoría de ellos desconocía que se le catalogaba como un genio al haber saltado grados e ingresar a la facultad de medicina con apenas trece años. A los dieciocho había egresado de la universidad de Tokio con una gran cantidad de menciones honorificas y continuado con su especialidad en neurología y neurocirugía.

A pesar de todo eso, el factor de su juventud llegaba a veces a generar desconfianza en algunos pacientes y sus familiares, incrédulos ante sus logros. Ella lo tomaba con calma, entendiendo su preocupación, y demostrándoles sus capacidades. Asiéndose así un lugar en el mundo de la medicina.

Acababa de terminar de cambiarse cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una de las doctoras. Carol Malus Dienheim, una hermosa mujer nacida en Alemania pero criada en Japón, brillante cirujana especialista en cardiología e investigación química. Y sobre todo su mejor amiga.

Carol era mayor que ella por cinco años, se habían conocido en la universidad al comienzo del semestre, ella había sido la que se acercó a Maria semanas después, y cuando le preguntó por qué lo hizo simplemente se encogió de hombros y respondió que no podía dejar sola a una mocosa brillante pero ingenua como ella en un lugar lleno de gente maliciosa que querían obtener beneficios a su costa. Desde ese entonces se convirtieron en grandes amigas, lazo que se había estrechado al descubrir que sus respectivos padres, ambos médicos también, eran buenos amigos y trabajaban juntos.

–Buenas noches. –la saludó Maria.

–Hola, me alegra verte antes de que me vaya. –Le pasó un reporte general de los pacientes mientras buscaba su ropa en el casillero para cambiarse– ¿Lista para relevarme?

–Por supuesto, y qué me dices de ti. –la vio desatarse la trenza que llevaba, el largo cabello rubio dorado onduló por su espalda– Las niñas te esperan en mi casa.

Elfnein parecía una réplica exacta de su mejor amiga. Dominik, el esposo de Carol, solía bromear diciendo que si no fuera por el color de cabello igual al suyo pensaría que su hija era solamente de su esposa.

Carol rió.

–Aún puedo seguir, no te preocupes. –se quitó la parte superior del uniforme para remplazarlo por una blusa, posteriormente fue el turno de los pantalones para terminar de cambiarse– Gracias por dejar que Serena se quede en mi casa hoy. Elfnein se siente un poco decaída cuando su papá sale de viaje.

Dominik era abogado y a veces debía salir de la ciudad para representar algún cliente o evaluar alguno de los bienes que poseían necesarios en el caso. Por suerte esta vez era un viaje corto que terminaría al día siguiente, regresaría a casa por la noche.

–No hay problema, ellas son las más felices con ello. Espero no te cause problemas.

–Jamás. –finalmente se recogió el cabello sujetándolo en la nuca– Por cierto, ¿Qué crees que sea bueno para la cena?

Mientras hablaban, Maria se había sentado en uno de los sillones para sacar las carpetas con los historiales médicos que traía al igual que su cuaderno de notas.

–Sobre eso, mamá y las niñas dijeron que te esperarían para cenar, así que ve directo a mi casa.

–¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que adoro a la profesora? –tomó su bolso y cerró el casillero– Tal vez deberíamos ser Elfnein y yo las que nos quedemos con ustedes.

Maria rió alejando la mirada de las hojas que leía para verla.

–Son bienvenidas cuando gusten, estaremos felices de recibirlas.

Su interlocutora suspiró resignada.

–Lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo, tengo cosas que hacer en casa. Será la próxima vez. –se acercó a Maria para posar la mano en su hombro– No te sobre esfuerces mucho, nos vemos mañana.

–Claro, descansa.

Nuevamente se quedó sola cuando Carol se fue. Terminó de revisar sus notas y se puso de pie para ir a su consultorio antes de comenzar sus rondas.

Salió para tomar el elevador al segundo piso, giró al final del pasillo y llegó hasta la puerta que tenia la placa con su nombre y entró. Dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y tomó el estetoscopio de uno de los cajones, estaba por irse cuando vio las fotos en los estantes detrás de su silla. Las imágenes de sus padres, los rostros sonrientes de ella y Serena juntas, así como las de Carol y su familia, la hicieron sonreír. Se recordó que debía imprimir la que tomaron en la comisaria con las niñas.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de hospital no pudo evitar recordar a cierta agente de policía que tenía información secreta que compartir con ella. Sonriendo llegó a la habitación del primer paciente.

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Pues aquí me tienen con el segundo capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora vemos un poco de la vida de Maria, así como pequeños momento entre nuestras protagonistas, y rematando con los sucesos alrededor de la comisaria. A ver que nos depara el tercer capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios! Son una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo. No duden en dejarme un nuevo comentario.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Fava.

* * *

 _Pipo-kun*_ Es un personaje real, y como bien dije, la mascota oficial de la policía de Tokio, pueden buscarlo y desatar su imaginación sobre la pobre de Kanade encerrada ahí.

 _Nekojita_ * Significa literalmente "Lengua de gato" y es una forma común que tienen los japoneses de llamar a las personas que no soportan las comidas o bebidas caliente y deben esperar para consumirlo. Para ellos no es nada raro comer o tomar las cosas de esta forma por eso lo hacen sonar como una burla al compararlos con la sensibilidad que tiene los gatos en la lengua.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakurafubuki

Capítulo 3

* * *

–¿Es necesario que hagamos esto? –preguntó Hibiki moviéndose inquieta en el asiento trasero al automóvil.

–Es muy necesario. –contestó Miku amablemente ocupando el lugar del copiloto.

–Pero la comida ahí sabe mal. –se quejó Shirabe.

–¡Y también es muy aburrido! –exclamó Kirika.

–¿Por qué hacen tanto alboroto? –Chris ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia con sus comentarios, eran molestas mientras manejaba– No vamos a estar ahí por mucho tiempo, simplemente vamos a una revisión médica, no a internarnos. ¡Ya dejen de quejarse, mocosas!

Las tres chicas hicieron muecas listas para protestas, pero se detuvieron al ver la mirada de advertencia de Chris por el espejo retrovisor, sabiamente permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino. Minutos después entraron al estacionamiento del hospital donde Kanade y Tsubasa ya las esperaban afuera de su respectivo automóvil.

–¡Son tan lentas, enanas! –exclamó Kanade caminando hacia la entrada cuando todas descendieron del coche.

–Tú eres la que conduce como loca. –recalcó Chris siguiéndola– Ni siquiera siendo policía respetas las leyes de velocidad.

Cuando entraron hablaron con una de las chicas de recepción y fueron enviadas al segundo piso para realizar los análisis correspondientes. Era algo rutinario que hacían cada tres meses a petición de la corporación y generalmente esas pruebas las realizaban en el cuartel general, pero por causas de un experimento realizado por Ryoko y su equipo el generador de la unidad médica se había dañado y estaban reparándolo.

Así que cuando le recordaron sobre las exámenes médicos les programo una cita a las ocho de la mañana en el hospital Regional para hacer las pruebas de sangre y condición física sin arrepentimiento alguno por lo que hizo.

Por eso estaban ahí tan temprano.

–Todo el mundo nos está viendo. –comentó de pronto Shirabe.

–Sería raro si no lo hicieran. –habló Tsubasa luego de presionar el botón del ascensor– Llevamos los uniformes y somos muchas.

Tsubasa maldijo internamente por ese gran descuido, se suponía que no debían llamar la atención pero todas pasaron por alto el hecho de que llevaban puestos los uniformes ya que antes habían tenido que llegar a la comisaria y ahí siempre tenían que portarlos. Al ver que casi era la hora de la cita salieron rápido sin tomar en cuenta cómo iban vestidas. Sólo les quedaba mantener un perfil bajo y terminar con esto pronto.

–Oh, que interesante es esto. –habló de pronto Hibiki adoptando un semblante serio cuando unas personas se acercaron para esperar el elevador– El criminal esta en los pisos superiores.

–Procederemos al arresto cuando lleguemos al cuarto donde está. –Kirika se unió al juego agarrando las esposas que tenía atadas a un costado del cinturón– No hay que confiarse.

El fuerte golpe que recibieron ambas en la cabeza gracias a la mano de Chris les arrancó un gran quejido.

–¡Dejen de estar asustando a la gente! –dijo arrastrándolas de las orejas al interior del elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Y así se fueron por la borda todos los planes de Tsubasa sobre la discreción de su visita…

–No se preocupen, no es nada de eso. –se apresuró a explicar Miku al ver las caras preocupadas de los que las rodeaban– Sólo estamos aquí por una revisión médica.

Shirabe y Tsubasa entraron en silencio, avergonzadas por el comportamiento de sus amigas, mientras que Kanade no hacía nada para ocultar su diversión. Finalmente Miku entró detrás de ellas luego de disculparse con los presentes otra vez.

–¡En qué demonios estaban pensando! ¿A caso son idiotas? –Chris seguía regañándolas, por suerte eran las únicas ahí.

–¡Fue la emoción del momento! –habló Hibiki nerviosa– Nos dejamos llevar.

–¡No queríamos hacer nada malo! –secundó Kirika en el mismo tono– Sólo pasó.

–¡Por cosas como esa pueden poner en peligro la imagen de la policía local! –se cruzó de brazos molesta– ¡De verdad que son un par de idiotas!

–Lo sentimos mucho. –dijeron al unísono agachando la cabeza.

–Muy bien, ya es suficiente, Chris. –intervino Kanade sonriendo, debía salvar a su pequeñas compañeras del gran demonio rojo– Ya se disculparon y no lo volverán hacer, ¿verdad?

Ambas asintieron aún con la cabeza agachada.

Chris suspiró resignada cuando el elevador se detuvo en el segundo piso. Sin importar lo que hiciera sabía que ese par no tenía remedio. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir tratando de mantener un ojo sobre ellas para que no se descontrolaran. Después de todo era su labor cuidar a las más jóvenes.

–Las perdonaré por ahora, vamos.

Chris salió de elevador siendo seguida por Shirabe, Tsubasa y Miku. Hibiki y Kirika caminaron junto a Kanade para agradecerle su ayuda. Siempre podían contar con ella para calmar a Chris, ya que era la única a la que escuchaba sin refunfuñar tanto.

Al llegar a la central de enfermeras una de ellas las acompañó hasta la sala de exanimación.

Dicha habitación estaba dividida por cortinas en cuatro secciones, cada una de ellas con su propio material de curación, camilla y otros equipamientos. La enfermera les entregó un pantalón y una blusa holgada para que se cambiaran, así como un casillero para que guardaran sus uniformes mientras llegaba las enfermeras y el doctor a cargo para atenderlas.

Una vez listas no pasó mucho tiempo cuando tres enfermeras cruzaron la puerta, y luego de presentarse comenzaron a preparar el material que utilizarían.

–La doctora vendrá enseguida. –habló una de ellas– Sólo fue por unos formularios.

Minutos después la puerta fue abierta nuevamente por una persona ya conocida por todas las agentes.

–Maria. –dijo Tsubasa asombrada viendo a la recién llegada.

Ella sonrió en respuesta.

Cuando la llamaron para preguntarle si podía hacerse cargo de las pruebas leyó el nombre de Tsubasa en primer lugar de la lista de pacientes y no dudó en aceptar. Era agradable tener la oportunidad de saludarla de nuevo y a las otras agentes también después de una semana. Le alegraba saber que había logrado sorprenderla.

–Hola, Tsubasa –la saludó antes de girarse hacia las demás– Buenos días, mi nombre es Maria Cadenzavna Eve y estaré a cargo de sus análisis. Si les parece bien comenzaremos enseguida.

–Te lo agradeceríamos ya que debemos volver al trabajo, pero ¿por qué tanta formalidad? –habló Kanade de buen humor– Ya nos conocemos desde antes como para que nos trates de esa manera tan distante.

Sus compañeras asintieron en acuerdo. Especialmente Tsubasa que no dejaba de verla.

–Lo siento, quizá es sólo la costumbre del trabajo. –asintió– No lo haré más.

Sin más demora las tres enfermeras se ocuparon cada una de dos agentes, llevándolas a los cubículos de las cortinas. Maria guió a Tsubasa al último, ella la atendería personalmente.

Le pidió que se sentara en una de las sillas para comenzar.

–Supongo que esto puede ser la retribución de mi trato especial en la comisaria. –dijo Tsubasa mientras le colocaba la liga en el brazo para extraerle las muestras de sangre– Doctora.

Maria rió.

–Podría ser. –dijo después de ocupar otra silla frente a ella y colocarle la aguja en la vena para tomó tres muestras en diferentes tubos– O sólo quería ver la cara que ponías al verme.

–Bueno, creo que lograste tu objetivo. –sonrió– Aunque ya me habías aclarado que no eras repostera secretamente seguía albergando la esperanza de que lo fueras.

–¿En serio? –preguntó poniéndoles el nombre en las etiquetas– ¿Por qué?

–Porque así podía ir a comprar postres muy buenos al local en el que trabajaras. –luego de que le retirara la aguja dobló el brazo cuando le puso un algodón con alcohol– Y también porque así podría ir a verte.

Sus miradas se encontrar luego de sus palabras. La honestidad en su voz fue muy notoria para Maria y la hizo pensar por un momento que esa idea no sería desagradable si fuera posible.

–Puedes venir a verme al hospital siempre que quieras. –dijo sin pensar y arrepintiéndose de ello enseguida.

¿A quién rayos le gustaría venir a un hospital sólo para verla? Además, cuando estaba ahí ni siquiera tenía tiempo para recibir visitas sin una cita previa, ya que si no estaba dando consulta o en alguna operación se la pasaba metida en el laboratorio.

Estaba por retirar la invitación pero se detuvo desconcertada al ver la cara entusiasmada de Tsubasa.

–Si lo dices en serio entonces lo intentaré. Puedo hacer una excepción con el Regional.

Maria arqueó una ceja confundida.

–¿A caso odias los hospitales?

No lo hacía, pero prefería las unidades médicas del cuartel general, ahí estaba Ryoko y médicos que conocía desde hace tiempo.

–No son mi lugar favorito en el mundo, pero si estás tú aquí entonces no tengo problema. –se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus labios– A partir de ahora seré tu paciente, así que cuida bien de mi, Maria.

Ella rió.

–No te preocupes, seré amable contigo. –le pidió que se subiera a la báscula– ¿También quieres que te tome de la mano cuando te revise?

Esta vez fue el turno de Tsubasa de reír.

–Eso sería bueno.

Repentinamente la cortina se abrió de un lado mostrando la cara de Kanade.

–Podrías no reírte tan fuerte, Tsubasa. Estás en un hospital. –dijo en tono burlón intercalando su mirada de una a la otra– Además podemos escuchar todo lo que dicen.

Maria se sonrojó tanto al darse cuenta de que había olvidado por completo que más personas estaban en la habitación, y que una simple cortina era la barrera que las separaba de las demás. Desvió la mirada al ver el rostro risueño de la enfermera al lado de Kanade. Ese comportamiento tan relajado sólo lo mostraba cuando estaba cerca de Carol, debía parecerle algo tan inusual verla hacer lo mismo con un paciente.

–Vuelve a tu lado, Kanade. –sin inmutarse Tsubasa le arrojó el algodón que anteriormente tenía en el brazo.

–Tampoco contamines el lugar. –remarcó luego de atraparlo en el aire, y finalmente cerró la cortina de nuevo.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellas mientras revisaba su peso y estatura, así como las pruebas de la vista y el oído.

–Lamento lo que dijo Kanade. –mencionó Tsubasa harta del silencio. Más tarde golpearía a su prima por arruinar el ambiente tan agradable que tenían– Sólo quería fastidiarme.

–No te preocupes. –contestó sin verla mientras escribía los datos en el formulario– Ella tiene razón, estábamos hablando muy fuerte.

No quería ver a Maria así de incómoda, le parecía molesto el hecho que evitara su mirada y permaneciera callada, era mejor cuando estaban riendo y jugando. Así que una idea pasó por su mente para remediar la situación. Levantándose de la silla que ocupaba se acercó.

Al sentir la mano de Tsubasa en el hombro Maria se giró para verla, fue una gran sorpresa observarla inclinarse sobre ella, cosa que la dejó inmóvil. ¡Estaba demasiado cerca! Sin poder contenerse se sonrojó tanto que sintió su cara arder. Iba a protestar cuando Tsubasa comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído.

–¿Recuerdas que tenía información para compartir contigo?

Maria sólo pudo asentir, aunque en realidad no sabía a lo que se refería.

–La verdadera identidad de _Pipo-kun_ es… –se tomó un momento para crear una sensación de confidencialidad– Kanade Kazanari.

Tras la revelación pasaron algunos segundos mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar, entonces la imagen mental de Kanade adentro del traje hizo que los hombros de Maria comenzaron a temblar mientras intentaba contener la risa.

Esa cara risueña era la que quería ver Tsubasa, se levantó satisfecha de lograr su cometido.

–Gracias por la información. –comentó Maria una vez que se calmó un poco– Creo que ya estamos a la par por lo de hace un momento.

–También tengo fotos. –dijo en tono malicioso– Por si quieres verlas.

Y nuevamente Maria se vio forzada a contener la risa.

–Por favor muéstramelas cuando estemos lejos del hospital, me gustaría reírme sin preocupaciones.

Salieron de la habitación para ir a otra sala a realizarle rayos x, así como sus pulmones. Posteriormente finalizaron con un electrocardiograma en otro cuarto. Cuando regresaron nuevamente a la primera habitación las demás ya estaban ahí, y al ver a Kanade no pudieron evitar compartir una sonrisa cómplice antes de que Maria las dejara para que se cambiaran.

Una vez que todas tenían sus uniformes puestos la llamaron para terminar. Las enfermeras ya se habían despedido de ellas para llevar las muestras de sangre al laboratorio y los demás estudios al consultorio de la doctora.

–Eso sería todo por ahora. –dijo Maria de pie frente a ellas, revisó el reloj en la pared, marcaba después de las nueve– Los resultados estarán listos a las tres de la tarde, ¿desean hacer una cita para leerlos a esa hora?

Unos toques en la puerta las interrumpieron, Maria respondió y la puerta se abrió dando paso a otro doctor. Yuuto Amou era un médico general que tenía dos años trabajando en el hospital. A Maria le caía muy bien, pues a pesar del semblante serio que tenia era una persona muy divertida y relajada, llevaba el cabello negro ligeramente largo, dándole un toque rebelde pero confiable.

–Buenos días. –saludó antes de girarse a Maria– Disculpa que te interrumpa pero necesito tu opinión.

–Permítanme un momento, por favor.

El doctor le pasó el contenido del gran sobre que llevaba en la mano y ambos se acercaron al negatoscopio*, Maria encendió la luz antes de colocar la placa del TAC* en él.

–¿Es el paciente del que me hablaste ayer? –preguntó mientras leía la hoja de conclusiones. El chico tenía un tumor alojado en el hemisferio izquierdo del cerebro.

–Así es.

Volvió a meter la hoja en el sobre y se dedicó a examinar cuidadosamente la radiografía, concentrada en cada pequeño detalle.

–Está alojado en una zona difícil de operar. –concluyó con semblante calmado.

–Lo suponía. –suspiró frustrado– ¿Crees que debamos proceder?

–Es difícil, pero no imposible. –apagó la luz y guardó nuevamente la radiografía en el sobre para entregárselo– Reúne a su familia, iré a tu consultorio en cuanto termine aquí y hablaremos con ellos. Si acceden a la operación yo la realizaré.

–Te lo agradezco. –se giró nuevamente para ver a las agentes, su mirada se demoró un poco más de tiempo en Kanade– Lamento haberlas interrumpido, mi Nombre es Yuuto Amou, mucho gusto.

Maria se encargó de realizar las presentaciones de las agentes, y luego de unas cuantas palabras más el doctor Amou se despidió de ellas, no sin antes compartir una última mirada con Kanade.

–¿Estás bien? –fue la pregunta de Tsubasa al ver a Maria tan callada.

–Sí, lo siento. Sólo me quedé pensando un momento. –su mente ya estaba trabajando en las opciones que podían seguir durante la intervención del otro paciente– Volvamos a lo nuestro, ¿desean que reserve la cita?

–¿No supondrá un problema? –preguntó Chris– Dijiste que tendrías esa operación.

–No hay problema, si su familia la autoriza se realizara hasta mañana, debemos de prepararlo.

–¿Se pondrá bien esa persona? –Hibiki estaba genuinamente preocupada.

Maria sonrió intentando tranquilizarlas.

–Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que eso pase.

–¡Tu puedes, Maria! –exclamó Kirika.

–¡Ánimo! –secundó Shirabe.

–Se los agradezco. –dijo Maria al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabezas, su entusiasmo le recordó al de Serena y no había podido contenerse. Al par de agentes más jóvenes no les importó, de hecho estaban felices al recibir tal trato.

–Entonces aceptamos la hora de la cita. –habló Miku.

–Yo vendré por ellos. –se ofreció Tsubasa enseguida antes que alguna de sus compañeras lo hiciera.

Ninguna protestó pero Kanade se le quedó viendo fijamente. Esa iniciativa en tu prima no era muy usual para cosas cotidianas, pero le restó importancia al asunto pensando que simplemente se trataba de su reciente amistad con la doctora lo que la impulsaba hacerlo.

–De acuerdo. –Maria apuntó la cita en su agenda– Mi consultorio está en este piso al final del pasillo, si tienes problemas para encontrarlo puedes preguntar en la central de enfermería.

–Entendido.

Se pusieron de pie para salir de la sala de revisión siendo acompañadas por Maria, se despidieron en la puerta y fueron hasta al ascensor. Mientras iban entrando al elevador Tsubasa pudo ver como otro doctor se acercaba a Maria, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras a lo que ella asintió. Era notoria la familiaridad con la que se trataban, muy diferente al encuentro con el doctor Amou.

Lo último que Tsubasa alcanzó a ver antes que las puertas se cerraran fue la amable sonrisa que Maria le dirigió a él.

* * *

–¡Ah! ¡Por fin acabamos con esto! –comentó Kanade una vez que subieron al coche en el estacionamiento.

Chris y las demás ya estaban en marcha a la comisaria en su propio vehículo.

–Sí. –contestó simplemente Tsubasa.

–Quien hubiera pensado que Maria resultara ser una doctora. –se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad– Debe ser muy buena para que otros le pidan su opción, creo que la admiro.

–Sí.

–¿Pasemos a comprar algo de comer? tengo el estómago vacío por culpa de estos análisis.

–Sí.

–¿Qué demonios te pasa? –preguntó Kanade harta de escuchar las respuestas monosílabas de su compañera– ¿Por qué estas así?

Tsubasa la miró confundida.

–¿Así cómo?

–Mejor olvídalo. –suspiró, su prima a veces llegaba a ser muy distraída e inconsciente sobre sus reacciones– Si ya te arrepentiste por ofrecerte a recoger los resultados lo siento, pero nadie va a venir en tu lugar.

–No es eso, no es nada importante. –igualmente se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, sin saber por qué quería regresar al hospital y buscar a Maria para corroborar la hora de la cita– Se nos hace tarde, vámonos.

–Bueno, qué más da. –se encogió de hombros para después encender el motor y salir del estacionamiento. Tomaron la avenida principal– Por cierto, ¿Qué fue todo ese flirteo entre Maria y tú?

–¿Flirteo? –volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido– Sólo estábamos platicando normalmente.

Eso le recordaba que tenía que hacer pagar a su prima por interrumpirlas, pero decidió que lo haría en otro momento que no estuviera manejando. No quería causar un accidente.

–Lo mismo podría decir yo. –continuó Tsubasa– ¿Crees que no vi las miradas que intercambiaste con Amou? Tú si estabas flirteando.

Kanade sonrió. En realidad era raro que hiciera algo así, pero no había podido evitarlo.

–Es bueno para la autoestima y él era bastante guapo. Hacerlo de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie.

* * *

–Eso suena complicado. –fue la exclamación del acompañante de Maria luego de explicarle el caso del doctor Amou.

Ryusei Ishikawa caminaba junto a ella. A pesar de lo intimidante que podía parecer el médico familiar con su uno noventa de estatura, sus amables ojos y su sonrisa tranquila le daban una apariencia amigable, al igual que el cabello corto y castaño hacían perfecta armonía con su bien parecido rostro. Era cinco años mayor que Maria.

Después de encontrarse en el pasillo había decidido acompañarla hasta el consultorio del otro doctor.

–Puede ser, pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien en la operación.

–Si tú estás a cargo entonces así será. –dijo Ryusei cuando giraron por el pasillo de los consultorios.

–Te lo agradezco.

Se conocieron cuando fueron enviados por sus respectivas universidades a Nagoya para realizar sus prácticas durante un año en el hospital local, en ese tiempo de convivencia se hicieron buenos amigos. Al terminar su plazo él regresó a Yokohama y Maria a Tokio, pero continuaron estando en contacto por teléfono ocasionalmente. Fue una sorpresa para ella cuando le informo que había conseguido una vacante en el hospital Regional, recentrándose nuevamente seis meses atrás luego de varios años sin verse.

–¿Crees que podríamos ir a comer más tarde? –preguntó Ryusei de pronto cuando llegaron al pasillo de los consultorios.

Maria revisó mentalmente su agenda, tenía toda la tarde ocupada, sólo contaba con un espacio que dejó específicamente para almorzar.

–Estaré libre dentro de una hora, si te parece bien esperarme con gusto te acompañaré.

–Lo haré. –por supuesto que la esperaría.

Cuando llegaron con la secretaria del doctor Amou le informaron a Maria que ya la estaban esperando.

–Nos vemos luego, Ryusei. –dijo antes de caminar a la puerta.

–Te veré después.

Estaba plenamente consciente que Maria no sentía lo mismo que él, incluso Carol le había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que se diera por vencido, que simplemente su amiga no podía quererlo de la forma que él deseaba. Aún así no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente hasta que pudiera decírselo directamente. Planeaba invitarla al cine el fin de semana durante la comida.

* * *

Faltaban quince minutos para las tres de la tarde cuando Tsubasa salió del elevador del hospital en el segundo piso, a diferencia de la mañana esta vez las personas no se le quedaban viendo. Aprendió la lección y optó por cambiarse el uniforme antes de salir de la comisaria, e igualmente le pidió prestado el coche a Kanade ya que su motocicleta estaba en el taller para un cambio de llantas.

Recordando lo dicho por Maria fue hasta el final del pasillo, topándose en el camino a una de las enfermeras que las atendió en la mañana. Ella le indicó que puerta era exactamente el consultorio. Luego de agradecerle fue hasta ahí, estaba por tocar cuando escuchó voces al otro lado, suponiendo que se trataba del paciente anterior decidió ir a sentarse en la sala de espera a que terminaran pero se detuvo al escuchar un fuerte estruendo proveniente del interior del consultorio. Sin importarle lo más mínimo las cortesías Tsubasa abrió la puerta de golpe y entró.

Un hombre de cabello canoso visiblemente furioso estaba parado en medio del lugar, su silla estaba tirada en el suelo y repetía un montón de imprecaciones. Al otro lado del escritorio Maria permanecía inmutable observándolo.

–¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!? –cuestionó el sujeto cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia– ¡Estas interrumpiendo algo importante!

–¿Hay algún problema, doctora? –preguntó Tsubasa ignorando las palabras del hombre pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Maria sólo se movió para poder verla.

–No te preocupes, todo está bien. –nuevamente se dirigió al otro ocupante del consultorio– Doctor Ver, creo que fui lo suficientemente clara respecto a mi decisión, y no pienso cambiar de parecer. También le recuerdo que esto es un hospital y si no puede controlarse entonces le pido que se retire de aquí inmediatamente.

–Me iré por ahora, pero volveré y haré que cambies de opinión cueste lo que cueste. –apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio tratando de intimidarla– ¡No creas que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente!

¡Estaba amenazándola delante de ella con todo el descaro del mundo! Su instinto protector despertó como una fiera desbordante lista para atacar, ordenándole que alejara el peligro de Maria inmediatamente.

Dio un par de pasos más cerca llamando la atención del doctor Ver.

–Será mejor que se retire ya. –el filo en su voz y la frialdad de su mirada eran terriblemente amenazantes, revelando que ante el mínimo movimiento mal intencionado podría tomar una acción más temible– No me obligue a sacarlo yo misma.

Podía ver la sorpresa en los ojos del tipo que retrocedió sin ser consciente de ello, segundos después se recompuso cambiando su expresión por una más controlada. Los guardias de seguridad llegaron en ese momento luego del llamado de una de las enfermeras, así que el doctor Ver tomó el abrigo que estaba tirando en el suelo junto a la silla y simplemente se marchó en silencio con ellos.

Todo el tiempo Tsubasa lo tuvo bajo su estricta vigilancia, e incluso después de que se fueron siguió viendo la puerta completamente alerta por si se le ocurría regresar.

–Tsubasa. –el llamado de Maria al igual que la mano que colocó en su hombro fueron los que finalmente la hicieron relajarse.

Se giró enseguida para verla de arriba abajo en busca de alguna herida. Si la había lastimado no existiría lugar en el mundo donde pudiera esconderse y ella no lo encontrar.

–¿De verdad estás bien, Maria? –preguntó luego de no encontrar nada.

–Te juro que estoy perfectamente bien. –contestó percibiendo su inquietud– No te preocupes.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que asintiera. Regresó para cerrar la puerta y después levantar la silla mientas Maria ocupaba su lugar al otro lado del escritorio.

–Lamento que presenciaras eso. –mencionó molesta después de dar un largo suspiro.

–Eso no importa, de hecho me alegro de haber estado aquí.

Probablemente los guardias se hubieran podido encargar del asunto sin problema, ya que por ahora sólo representaba una amenaza verbal, pero esa clase de personas eran muy peligrosos si no se tenía la precaución de vigilarlas.

–¿Ya había pasado algo así con él?

–Ha venido muchas veces para hablar de un asunto conmigo, pero es la primera vez que pierde el control así.

Así que estas cosas podían haber pasado antes. Quizá debía hablar seriamente con el personal de seguridad para que no lo vieran como un accidente aislado y estuvieran alertas sobre la seguridad de Maria.

–¿Quién es?¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Ahora podía ver que Tsubasa no era ninguna policía novata como le hacía creer a todo el mundo, no sólo por sus preguntas hechas con un semblante tan serio, sino por la manera de moverse y actuar ante la situación. Quizá por eso en sus anteriores encuentros sentía que no concordaba del todo con el trabajo tan monótono que seguramente tenía en la comisaria. Tsubasa parecía ser más como un lobo astuto y sigiloso con unos poderosos colmillos listos para atacar en cualquier momento que fuera necesario.

Y por alguna razón descubrir esa faceta suya le pareció encantador.

–Maria. –esta vez fue el turno de Tsubasa para llamarla al verla tan distraída.

–Lo siento. –ya tendría tiempo de pensar más sobre su interlocutora en otra ocasión, primero debía responderle– Su nombre completo es John Wayne Vercingetorix, mejor conocido como doctor Ver, es el director del hospital Frontier que está al norte de la ciudad. Busca una asociación con nosotros.

Recordaba el otro hospital, era mucho más pequeño que el Regional y sobre todo menos equipado. Si esa unión se llegaba a realizar el único beneficiado seria él, teniendo acceso a tecnología y suministros enormes, e igualmente ganando un prestigio mayor al convertirse en una rama del Regional. Estaba claro el motivo por el que valdría la pena insistir tanto.

Pero había otra cosa que la inquietaba y sólo Maria podía aclararle.

–¿Por qué te estaba buscando a ti? ¿Qué no se supone que eso lo debe de hablar con el director?

Maria dudó por un momento antes de contestar.

–Digamos que mi opinión es muy valorada por la junta directiva. –dijo antes de ver el reloj en la pared, ya eran las tres y media, ¿en qué momento había pasado tanto tiempo? Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio para sacar los resultados y estudios de las agentes– Vamos a dejar ese tema de lado y continuemos con nuestros asuntos.

A pesar de querer indagar más en lo sucedido decidió aceptar lo dicho por Maria, después de todo debía regresar a la comisaria y pedirle a Kohinata que buscara información del doctor Ver. Asintió en acuerdo esperando pacientemente el diagnostico de sus análisis.

–Debo decir que como doctora estoy muy complacida con sus resultados. –mencionó tratando de recuperar el buen humor– Todas están en perfectas condiciones, no hay ni una sola anomalía en ninguna.

A Tsubasa no le sorprendía tanto el resultado pues siempre se mantenían en un constante entrenamiento adecuado a cada una de ellas. Aun así agradeció ver la alegría de Maria cuando le entregó todo. Debía llevárselos a Ryoko para que los registrara en sus archivos médicos.

–No tengo nada más que decir al respecto. –continuó Maria– Sólo que continúen exactamente con lo que ya están haciendo, les funciona muy bien.

–Te lo agradezco.

–De cualquier forma si tienen alguna duda pueden buscarme, ya saben en donde estoy.

–Lo haré.

El teléfono del escritorio sonó, era una llamada de la central de enfermería.

–Permíteme un momento.

Mientras Maria atendía la llamada Tsubasa se dio el tiempo de observar el consultorio, en realidad estaba demasiado vacío careciendo del aire personal que podía esperar, pero por las ligeras marcas en las paredes y estantes se dio cuenta que anteriormente había cosas ahí. En un rincón en el suelo también estaban un par de cajas, encima de una de ellas divisó un portarretratos con una fotografía de Maria y Serena. Iba acercarse para verla cuando escuchó que colgaba el teléfono.

–Creo que debo irme. –dijo Tsubasa poniéndose de pie, consciente de pronto que quizá habría otros pacientes esperando por una cita después de ella– Probablemente estés ocupada.

Maria la imitó.

–No te preocupes, de hecho mi turno ya terminó. –sonrió– Eras mi última consulta, ya puedo irme.

Tsubasa guardó silencio un momento.

–¿Vas a tu casa? –Maria asintió– Si no tienes en que irte no tengo ningún problema en llevarte.

–No te preocupes, me iré en autobús. Además no quiero causarte molestias.

–Voy a la comisaria y creo recordar que vives cerca de ahí, será más rápido si te llevo. Y aunque no fuera para allá te llevaría de todos modos, no es ninguna molestia.

Si lo pensaba bien no tenía ninguna razón para no aceptar su ofrecimiento, y si era sincera quería hacerlo.

–¿De verdad está bien? –dijo un poco avergonzada.

Tsubasa sonrió al verla un poco sonrojada.

–Por supuesto, además, –nuevamente esa expresión seria apareció– Puede que ese tipo, Ver, esté por los alrededores. Aún debe estar enfadado y no pienso darle una oportunidad para que se acerque a ti. Puede que parezca una exagerada pero no voy a permitir que estés en peligro.

Una agradable sensación creció en el pecho de Maria ante la preocupación de Tsubasa. Y aunque lo agradecía no quería que siguiera sintiéndose así, por ello aceptaría definitivamente su invitación.

–Entonces iré contigo, sólo debo ir a dar unas indicaciones y nos vamos.

Tomando su bolsa y el cuaderno de notas siguió a Tsubasa afuera del consultorio. Habló con uno de los enfermeros y posteriormente continuar su camino al estacionamiento. Ahí abordaron el automóvil que Kanade tanto adoraba y pronto estaban en la calle hacia su destino.

* * *

–Por cierto, me estaba preguntando desde hace rato –habló Maria en el trayecto– Dijiste que regresabas a la comisaria, pero no llevas puesto el uniforme, ¿por qué?

–Debía pasar desapercibida después del alboroto que causamos esta mañana. –sonrió– Pero aun estoy laborando.

Recordaba haber escuchado sobre eso en la cafetería del hospital, debió ser un malentendido para quienes las vieron pues hablaban sobre un criminal que estaba en una de las habitaciones.

–¡Es cierto! –rió al recordar la forma tan exagerada en la que un chico le relataba a alguien de su familia lo sucedido– Fueron el tema del día.

–Hubiera preferido que no. –suspiró al recordarlo.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo esperando el cambio de luz.

–Cambiando de tema. –continuó Tsubasa– ¿Qué pasó con la cirugía del chico? ¿La harás?

No vio problema en comentarle el caso.

–Sí, su familia aceptó. Será una operación larga pero creo que lo lograremos.

–Ya veo. –una sonrisa juguetona se formo en sus labios– No sé si deba decir esto porque según mi tía los médicos se basan más en hechos científicos que en la fortuna, pero te deseo suerte en la operación. ¿O mejor debería decir éxito?

Nuevamente la alegre risa de Maria se escuchó en el aire. Era muy relajante estar con Tsubasa y poder permitirse hacer esas cosas.

–Bueno, al menos para mí la ciencia y la fortuna en ocasiones van de la mano, así que todos tus buenos deseos son bien recibidos. –dudó un momento antes de seguir hablando, pero luego de pensarlo decidió que podía preguntarle libremente a Tsubasa cualquier cosa. Le respondería honestamente– ¿No te parece extraño que sea yo quien haga la cirugía?

–¿Por qué debería? –se giró para verla– Si lo dices por lo joven que eres no creo que eso sea importante. Estoy segura que has trabajado duro demostrando tus capacidades para llegar al lugar que ocupas ahora, si no fuera así otros médicos no pedirían tu opinión o aceptarían que realizaras las cirugías de sus pacientes. Quien se atreva a subestimar tu trabajo simplemente por tu apariencia entonces es un idiota.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso, y fue tan reconfortante que sintió la necesidad de abrazar a Tsubasa. Afortunadamente logró controlar el impulso.

–De verdad agradezco mucho tus palabras. –su hermosa sonrisa fue especialmente para Tsubasa– Son muy importantes para mí.

Se quedó completamente absorta en Maria por unos segundos hasta que el automóvil de atrás sonó el claxon para que avanzara luego del cambio de luz. Reaccionando hizo avanzar el coche mientras continuaron conversando.

–¿Hacia dónde debo ir? –preguntó Tsubasa cuando ya estaban por entrar a las calles aledañas del parque.

–Gira a la derecha en la siguiente intersección hasta el final, y después a la izquierda. Sobre esa calle está mi casa.

–Entendido.

Pronto se detuvieron frente al portón azul de la casa. Maria tomó su bolsa después de desabrocharse el cinturón.

–Gracias por traerme. –sonrió.

–Ha sido todo un placer. –imitó su gesto– Te veré después.

–Espera un momento. –exclamó Maria cuando se bajó– No vayas a irte.

Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta del portón y entró. Unos minutos después regresó con una pequeña caja en la mano.

–Ayer hicimos gelatinas. –le entregó el regalo a través de la ventana– Espero te gusten.

Pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de Tsubasa al recibirlas, ¡esa expresión era adorable!

–Muchas gracias, estoy segura que así será.

Esperó hasta que Maria entrara otra vez a la casa para irse. En cuanto llegara a la comisaria se comería algunas de las gelatinas.

* * *

–Oye Tsubasa, ¿esto es tuyo? –preguntó Kanade mostrándole la libreta que traía en la mano.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y ambas se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la comisaria listas para irse, el resto de sus amigas ya habían partido a sus casas. Para alegría de Tsubasa habían traído su motocicleta por la tarde.

–No. –contestó dejando el casco sobre el asiento para agarrar la libreta– ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

–Estaba entre el asiento del copiloto y la puerta.

Mientras lo hojeaba encontró el nombre de la dueña escrito con una preciosa caligrafía.

 _Maria Cadenzavna Eve_

–Seguramente lo olvidó cuando la llevé a casa. –mencionó más para sí que para su interlocutora.

–Con que es de Maria, si sabes donde vive deberías ir a entregárselo. –dijo Kanade yendo a la puerta de su coche– Tengo cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos luego.

Pronto se vio sola en el estacionamiento.

Al parecer era algo importante, ya que por los apuntes que alcanzó a leer se trataban de notas sobre casos de pacientes. Regresó a la comisaria en busca de una bolsa para evitar que le pasara algo. Encontró una en los cajones del escritorio de Kanade, también encontró un pequeño objeto que la hizo sonreír. Al final decidió tomarlo para llevárselo a Maria. Metió la libreta en la bolsa antes de guardarla en maletero de la motocicleta, se puso el casco y salió en dirección a la casa de Maria.

Cinco minutos después estaba frente al portón donde la había dejado, tocó el timbre y espero la respuesta. Mientras lo hacía le llamó la atención el apellido grabado en la placa de la pared. Le pareció extraño que dijera Kolski en lugar de Cadenzavna.

–Buenas noches. –escuchó decir desde el comunicador– ¿Qué se le ofrece?

–Buenas noches, soy la agente Tsubasa Kazanari, he venido a entregarle algo a Ma… a Cadenzavna que olvidó.

Le pareció más prudente llamarla por su apellido.

–Un momento, por favor.

Poco después la puerta se abrió, dejándole ver el amable rostro de la señora Nastassja.

–Lo lamento, pero mi hija está dormida. –una ligera desilusión llegó a Tsubasa luego del aviso– ¿Sería posible que yo pudiera recibir lo que trae?

–Por supuesto. –regresó a la motocicleta para tomar la bolsa. Sacó del bolsillo una pluma y el paquete que tomó del cajón de Kanade. Esperando que Maria no se enojara, arrancó un pequeño pedazo de papel de la última hoja para escribir algo. Cuando acabó metió todo a la bolsa y volvió junto a Nastassja– Hasta hace un momento me di cuenta que estaba en el choche, lamento haber tardado en traerlo.

La mamá de Maria sonrió tomando la bolsa.

–Muchas gracias, deberíamos ser nosotras las que se disculpen por las molestias que te causó traerlo.

–No ha sido nada.

–¡Es Tsubasa!

Serena apareció corriendo detrás de Nastassja luego de aquel grito.

–Hola, pequeña. –Tsubasa estaba feliz de verla– ¿Te has portado bien?

Serena asintió varias veces.

–Lo he hecho.

–Es bueno escucharlo. –sonrió.

–¿Has venido de visita? –preguntó entusiasmada– ¿Te quedaras un rato?

–Esa es una buena idea. –intervino de pronto Nastassja– ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

La repentina invitación desconcertó a Tsubasa. Sus interlocutoras esperaban su respuesta sin presionarla, pese a ello no le parecía del todo correcto aceptar, y siendo franca, le daba algo de vergüenza. Así que se obligó a calmarse para contestarles.

–Se los agradezco mucho, pero me temo que no puedo quedarme. –al ver la cara desilusionada de Serena se sintió culpable, no podía dejarla así– Pero con gusto vendré otro día, lo prometo.

Para alivio de Tsubasa la alegría regresó a la expresión de la pequeña.

–¡Sí! –exclamó sonriendo– ¡Te estaremos esperando!

Tsubasa no pudo evitar acariciar la cabeza de Serena ¡Era demasiado tierna! Nuevamente se dirigió a Nastassja.

–Debo irme, salúdeme a su hija, por favor.

–Yo le diré. Muchas gracias.

Encendió la motocicleta antes de colocarse el casco. Despidiéndose por última vez de ellas siguió su camino.

* * *

Al regresar al interior de la casa, Serena se quedó en la sala viendo una película mientras Nastassja iba a servir la cena. Estaba pensando en ir a despertar a su hija cuando la encontró en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

–Creí que seguías dormida.

–Lo estaba hasta hace un momento, Carol me llamó para preguntarme algo de un paciente.

En realidad su mejor amiga le había hablado para preguntarle sobre lo sucedido con el doctor Ver, y por supuesto reclamarle por haberse enterado por terceras personas y no por ella.

–Al menos bajaste justo a tiempo para la cena. –sacó los platos de la alacena.

–Sí, la verdad tengo mucha hambre. –tomó los vasos para llenar dos con té helado y otro de jugo de uva para Serena.

–Por cierto, Tsubasa acaba de irse, te trajo algo que olvidaste. –mencionó mientras servía la comida– Está en la mesa de la sala.

–¿Algo que olvidé? –curiosa por ello fue a ver de qué se trataba.

Cuando entró a la sala Serena corrió a su encuentro, luego de una lluvia de besos y cosquillas su hija regresó su atención a la película mientras ella se sentó en el sillón para abrir la bolsa.

–Mi libreta.

Recordaba que cuando se subió al coche la tenía en la mano, pero la puso en la orilla del asiento para abrocharse el cinturón, después estaba tan centrada en la conversación con Tsubasa que simplemente la olvidó.

–Me hubiera gustado verla otra vez. –susurró.

Estaba por guardar la bolsa cuando se dio cuenta que había algo más en el interior. Sacó un pequeño paquete con un colgante para el celular de _Pipo-kun_ junto con una nota.

 _Quería entregártelo personalmente por eso lamento mucho no haber podido verte, de cualquier forma espero que te haga reír un poco cada vez que lo veas._

 _P.D. Las gelatinas estaban deliciosas, muchas gracias._

 _Tsubasa K._

Sin poder contenerse Maria comenzó a reír.

–¿Qué pasa, mamá? –preguntó Serena.

–Lo siento, amor. –respondió después de calmarse– Es sólo que Tsubasa me dio un regalo y me recordó algo. Fue muy lindo.

La pequeña sonrió acercándose a ella, se subió a sus piernas para sentarse y abrazarla. Fue correspondida enseguida.

–Tsubasa dijo que vendría otro día.

–Veo que te agrada.

Serena asintió.

–Sí, ella es muy amable con nosotras. Además ayuda a la gente como a mí cuando me perdí. Me da mucho gusto haberla conocido y que sea nuestra amiga.

Ella también se alegraba de haberla conocido, generalmente las personas de su edad se sentían abrumadas al conocer un poco más sobre la vida de Maria, por ello en realidad no tenía muchos amigos más que Carol y un número reducido de personas cercanos a su familia. Los demás eran simples conocidos que mantenían la distancia con ella sin dejar de lado la cortesía. Tsubasa por el contario proyectaba un aura de seguridad en sí misma enorme, cosa que captaba el interés de Maria ya que la hacía sentirse cómoda cuando hablaban. De ahí surgía su buena química cuando estaban juntas.

Quería ser más cercana a Tsubasa.

–Así que te dijo que vendría. –mencionó Maria alejando un poco a su hija para poder verla pero sin romper el abrazo– En ese caso hagámosle algo de comer ¿Qué te parece?

–¡Hagámoslo!

Mientras proponían platillos para preparar Nastassja las llamó para que fueran a cenar.

–Dile a la abuela que enseguida voy. –dijo bajando a su hija para ponerse de pie y tomar sus cosas– Iré a llevar esto a mi cuarto.

Serena salió corriendo feliz de cumplir con el pedido de su mamá. Maria subió al segundo piso y entró a su habitación, dejando la libreta sobre el escritorio fue hasta el buró al lado de la cama para tomar su celular. Pronto el regalo colgaba de una esquina del mismo.

Sonrió, en lugar de hacerla reír le recordaría a Tsubasa cada vez que lo viera.

* * *

Dejó el casco sobre la mesa de la entrada, al igual que sus llaves. Quitándose los zapatos se adentró en el departamento.

Ocupaba completamente el séptimo piso del edificio, la mayoría del tiempo pensaba que era demasiado amplio para ella sola, aun así lo que más disfrutaba era la vista que tenía desde el balcón, sobretodo de noche. Las luces eran preciosas para contemplar al igual que los amaneceres.

Encendió la luz de la sala y pronto su chaqueta fue descartada despreocupadamente sobre el sillón. En realidad pasó de largo hacia el cuarto, ignorando el desastre que había en la sala y cocina. Ropa, libros, latas de bebidas y algunos paquetes de comida estaban por todos lados. Debía llamar al equipo de limpieza mañana ya que las labores domesticas nunca había sido lo suyo.

En su habitación encendió el televisor para escuchar las noticias mientras buscaba un cambio de ropa. Chris le había enviado un mensaje informándole que las rondas nocturnas fueron canceladas, así que ya no tenía motivos para salir de casa hasta mañana que fuera a trabajar. Estaba abriendo la puerta del baño cuando el presentador comenzó hablar sobre los terroristas, recordaron a las víctimas y criticaron a las autoridades por su aparente indiferencia de dar con los responsables a un mes y medio del último atentado.

Tsubasa no podía culparlo, pero se enfadó al escuchar sus declaraciones. ¡Demonios! ¡Estaban haciendo todo lo que podían! Por eso la frustración que sentían al toparse con callejones sin salida en cada pequeña pista que tenían era mayor. Ese sujeto no tenía ni idea de nada. Terminó por apagar el televisor antes de entrar al baño para ducharse.

Todo el equipo de S.O.N.G. sabía que esta aparente tranquilidad sólo era el preámbulo a la catástrofe, y la única opción que tenían por ahora era salvar a cuantos pudieran mientras descubrían la cara oculta detrás de la organización.

Tenía que hacerlo, después de todo había prometido visitar a Maria y Serena pronto.

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Pues aquí me tienen con el otro capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Aparecieron unos cuantos personajes más, ¿Qué piensan de ellos? Además tenemos más momentos entre nuestras protagonistas, poco a poco se van acercando, veamos como continua su relación.

¡Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios! Son una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo. No duden en dejarme un nuevo comentario en este capítulo.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

Fava.

* * *

Negatoscopio* Es el aparato que utilizan los doctores para ver las radiografías que cuenta con un sistema de iluminación. Seguro que todos lo han visto alguna vez en un consultorio.

TAC* Tomografía Axial Computarizada, es un estudio detallado que emplea imágenes precisas para realizar un mejor diagnostico sobre algún padecimiento o daño en órganos internos, huesos, tejidos y vasos sanguíneos.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakurafubuki

Capítulo 4

* * *

La última caja había sido finalmente desocupada y Maria se dio el tiempo de contemplar satisfecha el resultado de su trabajo. Todos sus utensilios y muestras de medicamentos estaban acomodados en los cajones del estante, así como las fotografías de su familia y reconocimientos en su respectivo lugar en el nuevo consultorio.

Las labores de construcción del nuevo edificio de tres pisos en el ala oeste del hospital concluyeron una semanas atrás pero había tomado otra semana para instalar todo y dejarlo en funcionamiento. Por eso la ceremonia de inauguración se había llevado a cabo esa mañana de forma breve y sólo asistió el personal del hospital, algunos representantes del Ministerio de Salud, así como un par de medios locales para cubrir el evento, no querían causar incomodidad a los pacientes y familiares de otras áreas llamando a una gran cantidad de medios.

Hicieron un recorrido por las nuevas instalaciones, ahora tenían más habitaciones y quirófanos, los especialistas estarían en los nuevos consultorios y eso permitiría que contrataran otra plantilla de médicos para ocupar los anteriores. Y por si eso fuera poco, en la rueda de presa se anunció el siguiente proyecto que tenían en puerta, la consolidación de un convenio con la Universidad de Tokio para que dentro de un par de años también fungieran como lugar de enseñanza para los futuros médicos en la realización de sus prácticas. Sin duda alguna el Hospital Regional se ampliaba cada vez más.

Ahora Maria sentía que debía dar mucho más de sí para todo el trabajo que llegaría, y estaba feliz de hacerlo. Paseándose un poco por su consultorio contemplar el recién adquirido equipo médico y mobiliario, esperaba ayudar a muchas personas con ellos. Avanzó hasta abrir la puerta del fondo, esa habitación adjunta era la que más le gustaba de todo, pues a partir de ahora tendrá un espacio exclusivo para ella que funcionaría como su laboratorio, y estaba tan emocionada por ello que se sentía como una niña pequeña en una juguetería con pase libre para comprar lo que quisiera.

Cerrando nuevamente la puerta observó el reloj en la pared, ya eran las diez de la mañana y debía ir almorzar porque después del mediodía comenzarían a realizar las consultas que ya tenían citadas. Tomando su bolsa salió al pasillo para tocar a la puerta de alado, Carol también estaba en la plantilla de los trasferidos así que quería ir con su mejor amiga a celebrar los nuevos consultorios. Pronto estuvieron ocupando una mesa en la cafetería del hospital.

–¡Está delicioso! –exclamó Carol luego de probar el karaage que Maria había preparado.

–Come todo lo que gustes. –dijo Maria– Traje suficiente para las dos.

–Eres tan buena. –suspiró– A veces creo que debí casarme contigo cuando tuve oportunidad.

–Deja de decir tonterías y come. –rió tomando un poco de tamagoyaki del bento de su amiga– Además, no recuerdo haberte pedido matrimonio alguna vez.

Antes de que lograra llevar la comida a su boca un par de manos cubrieron sus ojos.

–Te encontré, mi querida niña. –le susurró cerca del oído una alegre voz.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Maria, pues siempre había compartido ese pequeño juego con esa persona. Bajó los palillos con cuidado para dejar su comida en el plato.

–Me sorprendiste con la guardia baja, así que por esta vez admito mi derrota. –contestó colocando las manos sobre las otras para retirarlas y poder ver a su interlocutora– ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

–Sabes que iba hacerlo aunque no se lo pidieras. –mencionó Carol luego de terminar otra porción de karaage– Sientate de una vez, Cagliostro.

Cagliostro di Alessandro era una hermosa y extrovertida doctora italiana especialista en medicina intensiva. Había dejado su país de origen poco después de terminar su carrera para aprender lo que pudiera de su especialidad alrededor del mundo. En algún momento de su viaje había llegado a Japón y al asistir a un congreso de medicina encontró un motivo para ponerle fin a su vida nómada y asentarse definitivamente ahí.

–Por supuesto, nunca me perdería la comida de mi dulce niña. –Cagliostro le regaló un guiño antes de correr la silla para sentarse.

–Por cierto, ¿dónde están esas dos que siempre andan contigo? –preguntó Carol.

La respuesta llegó con el ligero golpe que recibió en la cabeza.

–Esa no es forma de referirte a tus superiores. –sentenció la recién llegada parada detrás de ella.

–Tan formal como siempre, Prelati. –exclamó riendo Cagliostro.

Prelati François, era una brillante doctora especialista en Hematología e Investigación Farmacoquimica proveniente de la misma nación que Cagliostro. Cuando la empresa en desarrollo farmacéutico en la que trabajaba abrió una sede en Japón había sido enviada como parte del personal. Durante una muestra de medicamentos que realizaron en el Regional había conocido a la persona que la llevó a dejar el puesto que tenía en la empresa para formar parte de la plantilla del hospital.

–Creo que ya es un caso perdido, Prelati. –dijo una segunda persona entregándole a Cagliostro una de las dos charolas de comida que traía– Aunque debemos asegurarnos que no contagie a Maria con su impertinencia.

–Tienes razón, Saint Germain. –concordó Prelati dejando su propia charola de comida sobre la mesa antes de tomar asiento– Quizá deberíamos ponerla en cuarentena como una medida preventiva.

Saint Germain Rákóczi era una de las mejores cirujanas del país y especialista en Genética y Toxicología. En sus primeros años como doctora ella y su madre Amelia se vieron obligadas a dejar atrás Rumania para buscar refugio en Japón tras un enfrentamiento civil en el pequeño pueblo en las montañas donde vivían. Sin embargo, Amelia se vio afectada por dicho conflicto pues fue expuesta a un tóxico que complicó su salud a los pocos días de pisar tierras niponas.

Sin una fuente de ingresos y sabiendo que dicha enfermedad superaba en ese momento sus conocimientos del tema Saint Germain buscó ayuda en diferentes lugares, topándose con muchas puertas cerradas. No fue hasta que llegó al Regional donde consiguió la tan buscada ayuda. El padre de Maria, con su buen corazón, se dedicó a tratar a la madre de Saint Germain sin esperar pago alguno y poco a poco Amelia fue recuperando la salud. Pero la ayuda del doctor no terminó ahí, pues días posteriores de que Amelia fuera dada de alta llamó a Saint Germain para avisarle que al día siguiente se presentara a su nuevo trabajo en el hospital.

Saint Germain nunca olvidaría la amabilidad del doctor, por ello se prometió dar todo de sí en su trabajo y ser un buen ejemplo para la pequeña Maria. Un año después conoció a Cagliostro y Prelati quienes se volvieron su familia.

–¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si fuera un virus? –mencionó Carol viendo a Saint Germain mientras se sentaba.

–No eres un virus. –tomó los palillos para tomar una porción de ramen– Si realmente lo fueras sería mucho más fácil para nosotras tratar contigo.

La risa de Cagliostro fue acompañada por la de Maria, de igual manera Prelati no pudo disimular una ligera sonrisa. Carol continúo reclamándole a Saint Germain después de ello, siempre era el mismo ambiente tan agradable y familiar para todas.

A Maria le encantaba convivir con las tres veteranas doctoras ya que disfrutaba mucho de sus largas pláticas sobre sus experiencias de vida así como las enseñanzas de sus respectivas especialidades. Desde que era una niña las adoraba, pues aunque no lo pareciera las tres eran mucho mayores que Maria, al menos el doble de su edad, generando toda clase de rumores en el hospital.

Algunos iban desde los que aseguraban que Saint Germain descubrió la fórmula para conservar su juventud durante sus investigaciones en genética, hasta los que decían que, usando como referencia su ciudad de origen, Transilvania, pensaban que se trataba de un vampiro que convirtió a Cagliostro y Prelati. Ellas nunca habían intentado detener los rumores, ya que Prelati decía que no serviría de nada y según Cagliostro era más divertido e interesante que tuvieran ese halo de misterio a su alrededor. Saint Germain siempre se mantenía callada replicando que no le debía explicaciones a nadie.

Sea cual fuera la verdad a Maria en realidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo pues era feliz con el simple hecho de poder tenerlas a su lado.

Continuaron comiendo mientras hablaban de trivialidades hasta que terminaron. Cuando estaban guardando sus cosas para regresar a los consultorios los altavoces del hospital se encendieron y la calmada voz de Izak Malus Dienheim, director del hospital y padre de Carol, se escuchó.

–A todo el personal disponible, hay un código blanco, repito, código blanco. Se necesita su presencia en las entradas de urgencias. A todo el personal disponible…

Ese protocolo sólo se activaba cuando ocurrían desastres naturales que originaban el ingreso de una gran cantidad de heridos. Como las alarmas de terremoto o tsunami no se activaron en los celulares nadie sabía que pasaba, no fue hasta que un enfermero señaló el televisor que tenían en la pared del comedor, que comprendieron la situación. El noticiero interrumpió la programación para informar sobre un nuevo atentado registrado en el corazón mismo de Shibuya. El helicóptero sobrevolaba el lugar enviando imágenes en vivo.

Maria y todas las ocupantes de la mesa se pusieron de pie, yendo directamente a la puerta de urgencias del ala oeste. Muchos miembros más del personal ya estaban preparados con camillas y equipos de soporte para el ingreso masivo de personas.

–Me alegra saber que ya podemos usar los quirófanos de esta zona. –dijo Carol acercándose a un equipo de enfermeras.

Cagliostro y Prelati hicieron lo mismo.

–Nunca me imaginé que esta clase de actos seria lo primero que atendiéramos en el nuevo edificio. –comentó Maria al lado de Saint Germain.

–Tampoco me agrada este tipo de inauguración. –contestó con un semblante muy serio– Pero para esto existe el hospital, ahora es momento de salvar tantas vidas como podamos.

Las sirenas de las ambulancias se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

* * *

Las agentes de S.O.N.G. bajaron de la que camioneta que las trasportaba hasta Shibuya, siendo recibidas por los gritos y caos que retumbaban en el lugar. Había muchas personas heridas y destrucción por todos lados.

–Ya saben qué hacer. –escucharon las palabras del comandante a través del comunicador en sus oídos– ¡Muévanse!

–¡Entendido! –exclamaron todas y rápidamente se desplegaron en una perfecta coordinación.

Miku fue directo con los policías para instruir a las personas y evacuarlas a una zona seguro. Kanade y Hibiki se encargaron de ayudar a los que estaban atrapados bajo los escombros. Tsubasa, Chris, Kirika y Shirabe fueron en busca del algún rastro de los responsables, tomando una dirección diferente cada una para cubrir más terreno.

Conforme avanzaba Tsubasa no pasaba por alto ningún detalle a su alrededor, pero la mayoría de cosas que veía sólo eran las miradas llenas de suplica por ayuda de las personas. Detuvo su búsqueda un momento para auxiliar a un hombre que tenía un profundo corte en la pierna. Quitándose la corbata del uniforme le hizo un torniquete para contener la hemorragia, gracias a eso otras personas lo llevaron hacia una ambulancia mientras ella continuó su labor.

Al seguir su camino logró percatarse de la inevitable caída de la fachada de un restaurante afectado por una explosión, una mujer junto con su hijo corría en busca de refugio cerca de ahí, así que sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre ellos para cubrirlos cuando el letrero se vino abajo. Después de unos segundos Tsubasa se levantó para revisarlos. El pequeño lloraba en los brazos de su madre pero afortunadamente ambos estaban ilesos, así que luego de indicarles por dónde ir siguió avanzando. En el trayecto ayudó a unas cuantas personas más, aún si eso implicaba darles a los responsables una valiosa ventaja para huir jamás se perdonaría ignorar a los heridos.

Continuó buscando por más tiempo sin resultado alguno. Sabía que las bombas pudieron ser colocadas con anticipación y detonadas a la distancia, pero sus años de experiencia como agente le habían enseñado que a muchos criminales les gustaba ver en primera fila la destrucción que causaban, por ello no quería detenerse todavía.

–Tsubasa. –nuevamente el comunicador se encendió, esta vez se trataba de Kanade– Regresa, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Debemos ir a recabar información de los testigos, tanto los ilesos como los que ya fueron trasladados a los hospitales.

–¡Maldita sea! –masculló frustrada luego de cortar la comunicación.

Se detuvo y contempló el panorama. Los daños materiales eran cuantiosos pero podían repararse en un corto período de tiempo, sin embargo, las secuelas emocionales y físicas que dejaría este suceso en la población demorarían mucho más en sanar. Dio media vuelta para volver con sus compañeras, una fría furia invadía su cuerpo.

* * *

Horas después los pasillos a las afueras de las salas de emergencias estaban abarrotados de gente, algunos buscaban a sus familiares y otros salían luego de recibir tratamiento tras leves heridas y crisis nerviosas.

Maria salió del quirófano tras una cirugía de dos horas, fue a la sala de descanso para tomar agua y recibir un reporte de los ingresados y su situación actual. Al terminar se dirigió a la central de enfermeras para seguir ayudando, pero jamás se imaginó que se encontraría con un pequeño caos frente a las pizarras donde estaban las listas de los pacientes que habían logrado ser identificados. Al ver la situación intervino ayudada por cuatro policías que una enfermera acababa de llamar.

–Por favor, mantengan la calma. –pidió llamando la atención de los presentes– Entiendo perfectamente su preocupación pero no se resuelve nada si no tenemos un control. –señaló a los policías– Los oficiales los ayudaran a buscar el nombre de la persona que buscan, si su familiar esta aquí por favor pase a la sala de espera que esta al fondo, pronto les daremos noticias. Si no es el caso pueden ir al área de recepción y pedir informes de los demás hospitales a los que fueron trasladados los heridos.

Dejándoles el trabajo a los agentes se giró para ir con las enfermeras.

–Maria. –se detuvo ante el llamado de esa voz.

Tsubasa se acercaba a ella acompañada de otros agentes que nunca había visto, y a los que en realidad no les prestó atención pues su mirada fue directamente a la mancha de sangre en la desgarrada manga derecha del uniforme de Tsubasa. Tenía polvo y suceded en la cara.

–Estás herida. –fue lo primero que dijo Maria cuando llegó junto a ella

Fue hasta ese momento que Tsubasa se dio cuenta de ello ya que no sentía dolor alguno. Seguramente fue cuando protegió al niño y su mamá.

–Es sólo un rasguño. –descartó rápidamente la herida, debía encargarse de varias cosas antes– Necesitamos hablar con los testigos que ya fueron atendidos, ¿crees que sea posible?

Maria la contempló en silencio por varios segundos antes de asentir.

–Sígueme. –comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar al área de la sala de emergencias– Pueden hablar con cualquiera de estas personas,

Luego de darles indicaciones a los agentes que la acompañaban Tsubasa estaba lista para hablar con alguien pero fue detenida por Maria cuando la sujetó de la muñeca.

–¿Qué pasa, Maria? –preguntó un poco confundida.

–Tú vas a venir conmigo. –dijo jalándola para que la siguiera, ignorando campalmente sus protestas.

Pronto estuvieron en su antiguo consultorio.

–Siéntate ahí. –señaló la silla mientras iba a uno de los estantes– Voy atender tu herida.

Ahora agradecía que el consultorio aún estuviera abastecido con todo el material de curación que necesitaba.

–Ya te dije que estoy bien. –contestó Tsubasa todavía de pie.

Continuando con su labor Maria reunió lo que buscaba y fue a sentarse en otra silla para después ver a Tsubasa a los ojos.

–Aunque me digas eso yo no podría estar tranquila hasta que te atienda. –volvió a señalar la silla frente a ella– Por favor, siéntate.

No le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le pidió, no podía decirle que no a esa mirada tan preocupada. Fue recompensada por una hermosa sonrisa.

Con la eficiencia que otorga la práctica, Maria fácilmente se colocó los guantes y cortó la manga de la blusa para retirarla con cuidado. No era un herida tan profunda como para necesitar suturación, pero si lo suficiente como para que fuera mucho más que un _rasguño_ como lo había llamado Tsubasa. El tejido estaba completamente expuesto.

–¿De verdad no te duele? –preguntó al no escucharla emitir ninguna queja mientras limpiaba la herida.

Tsubasa negó con la cabeza.

–No. –dijo simplemente.

Gracias a su duro entrenamiento era capaz de suprimir el dolor de heridas mucho peores que esa y continuar de pie, después de todo, su vida dependía de su resistencia. Pero por la cara sorprendida de Maria eso no parecía muy común.

–Si llega a dolerte eres libre de quejarte conmigo. –mencionó Maria sin pedir más explicaciones– Nadie nos está viendo.

Esta era la segunda vez que tenía a Maria tan cerca, así que Tsubasa se dio el gusto de contemplarla fijamente mientras continuaba con la curación. Su toque era suave y gentil; y sobre todo muy eficiente, claramente sabía evitar a toda costa movimientos que incrementaran el dolor de la herida. Sin duda tuvo que haber invertido horas de estudio y práctica para lograr dicha hazaña. Otro mérito que sólo la hacía ver más impresionante ante sus ojos.

Pronto terminó de curarla, le colocó la gasa y finalmente la vendó.

–Listo. ¿No está muy apretado?

Tsubasa movió el brazo para comprobarlo. No le molestaba en absoluto.

–Está perfecto. Muchas gracias.

Esas palabras fueron un gran alivio para Maria pues al ver la sangre en la ropa de Tsubasa un extraño miedo se había alojado en su corazón. Por un momento pensó que podría ser de alguien más cuando la vio demasiado tranquila, pero conforme se acercaba pudo ver el inicio del corte en su brazo. De algún modo se contuvo para no correr junto a ella y arrastrarla directo al consultorio para atenderla.

–¿Podrías hablarme de los afectados que hay aquí por la explosión?

Maria asintió.

–Ingresaron ciento cuarenta y seis personas. Desafortunadamente veinticinco han muerto, quince están en terapia intensiva, otros seis están en cuidado intermedio y once todavía siguen en quirófano. El resto sólo tienen lesiones menores que no ponen en peligro su vida.

Se puso de pie para desechar los materiales que utilizó, después buscó un pañuelo en el estante y fue al baño para mojarlo un poco, posteriormente volvió a ocupar el lugar frente a Tsubasa.

–Sé que como policía tienes que investigar esto, –prosiguió hablando mientras cuidadosamente limpiaba las manchas de tierra en la cara de Tsubasa– pero por favor ten mucho cuidado. No quiero que te pase nada malo.

¿Cómo es que las palabras y acciones de Maria le resultaban tan cálidas?

Tsubasa alzó la mano para tomarla delicadamente de la muñeca. Estar cerca de ella despertaba sensaciones que no conocía, pero a pesar de lo extrañas que le parecían las atesoraría para siempre.

–Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, Maria. –dijo viéndola a los ojos sin soltarla.

La mirada de Tsubasa era tan intensa que hizo saltar su corazón, el sonrojo pronto tiñó sus mejillas y fue incapaz de moverse. En realidad no quería hacerlo. Esa reacción que tenía cuando estaba con ella se estaba volviendo más frecuente, no tenía ni idea del por qué pasaba eso pero sentía que ahora ocupaban un lugar especial en su corazón.

Tsubasa abrió la boca para decir algo cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Renegando internamente se vio obligada a soltar a Maria, fue hasta ese momento que la aludida se percató del llamado de la otra persona permitiéndole entrar.

–Disculpe la interrupción, doctora Cadenzavna. –dijo el enfermero, llevaba una carpeta en la mano– Me dijeron que estaba aquí con un paciente y quería saber si después de atenderla podría realizar una operación. La mayoría de los cirujanos siguen en quirófano.

Maria volteó a ver a Tsubasa en una disculpa silenciosa. Ella asintió entendiendo la situación.

–Lo haré. –contestó– ¿Tienes el historial médico?

Le pasó la carpeta y rápidamente leyó el contenido. Era una operación para reparar los ligamentos del hombro.

–Preparen al paciente y llévenlo al quirófano que esté disponible. En seguida voy.

–Entendido. –contestó el enfermero tomando la carpeta para después retirarse.

Repentinamente el cansancio recayó en Maria. Su trabajo era salvar tantas vidas como le fuera posible, y aunque era plenamente consciente que no podía ayudarlos a todos, seguía siendo difícil ver a tantas perderse ese día.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tsubasa acercándose al ver su semblante pálido– Quizá no deberías hacer esa cirugía.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien. Además tengo que hacerlo. –suspiró– Es sólo que me es complicado ver este tipo de actos. –entre las víctimas y heridos había niños pequeños– Puedo entender cuando alguien muere por causas naturales o porque pasa algún desastre, pero me cuesta aceptarlo cuando es originada por las ambiciones o caprichos de algunas personas.

–Hay mucha maldad en el mundo, Maria.

–Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien con ello.

Esa tristeza no concordaba con Maria, debería sonreír siempre. Así que dio un paso más cerca y la abrazó, si necesitaba un respiro del mundo ella se lo daría. No la dejaría pasar por esto sola.

El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Tsubasa se sentía fuerte y seguro, lleno de vida. Era el bálsamo reconfortante que su alma tanto buscaba en ese momento para seguir enfrentando el dolor y muerte que impregnaba el aire afuera del consultorio.

Se aferró a ella sin dudarlo.

–Te prometo que encontrare a los responsables y los haré pagar por esto. –declaró Tsubasa con un gran convicción– No te preocupes, confía en mi.

–Lo hago. –estrechó su agarre– Sé que podrás hacerlo.

Permanecieron abrazadas por varios minutos, llenándose de fuerza para continuar con todo lo que tenían que hacer. Sólo se separaron cuando llamaron por los altavoces a Maria.

–Debo irme.

–También debo regresar con mi unidad. –Tsubasa se quedó un momento pensando antes de continuar– ¿Podrías prestarme tu celular?

–Claro. –Maria sacó el aparato de su bolsillo para entregárselo.

El colgante de _pipo-kun_ apareció frente a los ojos de Tsubasa haciéndola sonreír por primera vez en todo el día.

–Lindo adorno.

Maria también sonrió.

–Gracias, es un regalo muy importante.

Complacida con la contestación Tsubasa tecleó un número y lo guardó antes de regresárselo.

–Ese es mi teléfono personal, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

Sin decir nada Maria lo marcó y pronto el celular de Tsubasa sonó.

–Ese es el mío. –dijo antes de que salieran del consultorio– Por favor guárdalo.

Tsubasa asintió.

–Lo haré.

Se despidieron en el pasillo cuando nuevamente llamaron a Maria por los altavoces.

* * *

Había mucha movilización en el cuartel cuando llegó. La mayoría de las unidades que fueron desplegadas estaban regresando, ya no podían hacer nada más que seguir custodiando los hospitales y la zona del atentado. Esta última seguiría restringida por un par de días más.

Luego de mostrar su identificación en recepción fue hacia el elevador, tecleó su código personal en la pantalla y comenzó a descender. Las verdaderas instalaciones de S.O.N.G. eran subterráneas, el edificio de dos pisas bajo el que estaban era un simple camuflaje donde se llevaban a cabo tramites burocráticos.

Los laboratorios de desarrollo, salas de reuniones y entrenamiento, así como los dormitorios estaban distribuidos entre los cuatro pisos de abajo. Una vez que las puertas del elevador se abrieron dirigió sus pasos a los dormitorios, tenía que cambiarse el desgarrado uniforme de policía y ponerse el de S.O.N.G.

Una vez lista fue a la sala de reuniones, Ryoko y sus compañeras ya estaban ahí.

–Lamento la tardanza. –dijo Tsubasa al comandante.

Genjuro Kazanari se giró para verla.

–Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. –no pasó por alto el vendaje en su brazo, pero un gesto de su sobrina bastó para saber que estaba bien. Esperó hasta que Tsubasa tomara asiento junto a Kanade– Ahora podemos empezar.

La pantalla central se encendió mostrando una serie de imágenes del terror vivido en Shibuya.

–Hubo tres explosiones que hasta el momento han dejado ochenta y dos muertos. –habló de nuevo Genjuro– Lamentablemente sabemos que la cifra aumentará ya que hay muchos heridos de gravedad en varios hospitales.

La frustración y tristeza se sentía en el ambiente.

–Las detonaciones siguen el mismo patrón de ataque de la organización. –continuó Genjuro– Sin embargo, esta vez Miku encontró algo en un video de seguridad. –las imágenes en la pantalla cambiaron, mostraban el video de una persona con sudadera negra y tres maletas– Él lleva los explosivos.

Avanzaba por la calle principal de Shibuya deteniéndose por varios minutos en alguna banca, casualmente dejaba una maleta en el lugar para después seguir caminando.

–Pero lleva cubrebocas y lentes. –mencionó Shirabe molesta– No podemos ver su cara.

–Conociendo al viejo estoy segura que ya sabe quién demonios es el atacante. –intervino Chris impaciente– Si no fuera así no nos estaría mostrando esto.

El comandante asintió.

–Su nombre es Hiroshi Yamato, veinte años y estudiante universitario de historia. –las imágenes cambiaron para mostrar el rostro descubierto del mismo sujeto.

–Se descuidó por un momento cuando dejó su bicicleta. –explicó Ryoko– Se quitó el cubrebocas para tomarse unas pastillas y revisar un papel que llevaba. Suponemos que no se dio cuenta de la cámara porque según la declaración del encargado del estacionamiento la instalaron media hora antes de los sucesos.

Esta vez fue dicho video de seguridad el que vieron en la pantalla.

–Bien, hay que ir por ese bastardo. –habló Kanade sonriendo– Estoy segura que ya tienen la dirección así que…

–Está muerto. –la interrumpió Genjuro– Una de las bombas explotó a medio metro de él.

El video de la pantalla cambió mostrándoles el momento exacto donde Yamato murmuraba algo y segundos después se producía la primera explosión, después el humo cubrió toda la grabación.

–¡Maldita sea! –bramó Chris fúrica– Hemos perdido una valiosa fuente de información.

–Tenemos una opción. –mencionó Genjuro– Tienen una misión que cumplir.

Todas las integrantes de S.O.N.G. se pusieron de pie y perfectamente alineadas esperaron las indicaciones del comandante.

–Partirán al departamento de Yamato, revisen hasta el más mínimo rincón del lugar y asegúrenlo. El equipo de Ryoko entrará después para buscar evidencia a fondo. –observó a su esposa y después regreso su atención a las chicas– Protocolos de restricción dos y cuatro desactivados, pueden usar cualquier tipo de medida que vean necesarias. No mueran por ninguna tontería. ¡Ahora vayan!

–¡Si, señor! –contestaron al unísono.

* * *

Antes que el equipo de S.O.N.G. llegara a la dirección dada por el comandante ya se había notificado al resto de residentes de los departamentos así como a las personas de las viviendas a cien metros a la redonda que salieran del lugar por un espacio de cuatro horas. Todo perfectamente encubierto detrás de un aviso del ayuntamiento para el mantenimiento y revisión de los conductos de agua y electricidad.

Así que tenían vía libre para moverse por el lugar sin temor a que ningún civil resultara herido. Ese era el procedimiento que debían seguir para que los que vivían en la zona no se enteraran que su vecino era un maniático que hacia bombas. No querían propagar más el pánico que ya había en la ciudad.

La camioneta que las transportaba se detuvo una calle antes de llegar. La residencia no era muy grande, sólo tenía dos pisos y diez departamentos pequeños.

–¿Están listas? –preguntó Tsubasa.

Sus compañeras asintieron.

Ya habían terminado de ponerse sus trajes y comprobado sus armas y herramientas. La ropa en tonos negros era flexible, permitiéndoles la movilidad necesaria para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de ser necesario. El material del que estaba compuesto era muy resistente, y estaba personalizado especialmente para cada usuaria y sus armas.

El equipo de alta tecnología era posible y exclusivo para S.O.N.G. gracias a las investigaciones de Ryoko. El traje, al que nombraba Gear, era una de sus creaciones más valiosas y que constantemente estaba mejorando, ya que de él dependía la seguridad de sus amadas niñas.

–¿Cuál es el plan? –habló Kanade a Tusbasa, su prima era la experta en esa materia.

–Es un lugar pequeño, dos de nosotras se infiltraran en el departamento y las demás cubrirán el perímetro. Las cerraduras de este lugar son eléctricas y no tenemos la llave, así que Tsukuyomi vendrá conmigo. No quiero arriesgarme a tirar la puerta y activar algún otro explosivo. –Shirabe asintió, no existía candado alguno que no pudiera abrir– Yukine cubrirá el norte, Akatsuki cubrirá el sur, Kanade el oeste y Tachibana el este. Kohinata se quedará aquí como miembro de apoyo manteniendo las comunicaciones.

–¿Qué pasa con el balcón? –preguntó Kirika, después de todo estaba ubicado en el área que le correspondía

En el camino todas habían estudiado los planos del edifico así que conocían la estructura del lugar.

–Mantenlo vigilado hasta que te lo indique. Según la información Yamato vivía solo pero no sabemos si hay alguien más ahí.

–Entendido.

Se giró para hablar con Chris.

–Yukine, también mantén vigilado el almacén que tenía asignado en el jardín. En cuanto terminemos con el departamento lo abriremos.

–De acuerdo.

–Sistemas comprobados. Ninguna frecuencia o señal anormal sale del edifico. –escucharon todas las voz de Miku por el comunicador. Observó el reloj– Sincronización, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, ¡Ahora!

–¡Comienza la misión! –dijo Tsubasa– ¡Todas las usuarias, saliendo!

Ella fue la primera en bajar seguida de cerca por Shirabe. Con sus armas listas avanzaron hacia las escaleras cubriendo la espalada de la otra. Kanade y Chris fueron las siguientes, escudriñaron los alrededores para después dirigirse cada una a su lugar asignado. Al final Hibiki y Kirika descendieron para tomar su posición, listas para enfrentar cualquier enemigo.

Todas las direcciones estaban siendo custodiadas cuando Tsubasa y Shirabe llegaron a la puerta marcada con el número doscientos tres perteneciente a Yamato.

–Ame no Habakiri, en posición.

Tsubasa informó por el comunicador completamente alerta de su alrededor pues debía proteger a Shirabe mientras trabajaba.

–Shul Shagana, comenzando infiltración. Treinta y cinco segundos.

Enfundando su pistola sacó de su traje dos estuches circulares del tamaño de la mano. Luego de que ambos leyeran sus huellas dactilares se abrieron, uno contenía varias herramientas y el otro era una pequeña computadora portátil. Estudió brevemente la cerradura para entender lo que debía hacer. Primero tomó dos herramientas del estuche, haciendo palanca con un plano desarmador pudo introducir la fina aguja por un costado hasta tocar el interruptor que abría el panel de control.

Una vez expuesto comprobó que había sido modificado por Yamato, emitiría una señal de advertencia hacia algún lado si no tenia cuidado, pero incluso si ese tipo creía que había hecho un buen trabajo eso sólo era un juego para Shirabe. Cambiando el desarmador por unas pinzas especiales cortó el cable del sistema y lo conectó a su computadora, introdujo una combinación de códigos hasta obtener la confirmación que buscaba y desactivar la señal. Finalmente insertó la aguja en el mecanismo principal inutilizando definitivamente el candado. Así la cerradura se abrió.

–La jaula está abierta. –exclamó Shirabe guardando sus estuches y colocándose al otro costado de la puerta. Su arma nuevamente estaba en su mano.

–Reporte. –ordenó Tsubasa.

–Gungnir, despejado. –dijo Kanade

–Ichaival, asegurado. –contestó Chris.

–Durandal, sin avistamientos. –mencionó Hibiki.

–Igalima, libre. –Kirika se posicionó cerca del muro para estar en un punto ciego desde el departamento– Balcón bajo la mira.

–Shen Shoujing, central óptima. –respondió Miku.

Comprobado eso era momento de avanzar.

–Manténganse alerta. –hizo una señal a Shirabe antes de poner la mano en la chapa y abrir la puerta.

Con las armas en alto entraron al departamento, mientras Tsubasa se adentraba en el pasillo, Shirabe fue rápidamente a comprobar la habitación más cercana que resultó ser el baño, al encontrarla vacía regresó para abrir otra, esta vez se topó con la cocina. De nuevo nada.

–Libre. –mencionó alcanzando a su compañera.

Tsubasa ya había registrado el living y la recamara principal, encontrándolas igualmente vacías. El balcón había tenido el mismo resultado. Ahora sólo quedaba una habitación por revisar. Al tratar de abrirla se dieron cuenta que estaba cerrada, pero gracias a las grandes habilidades de Shirabe fue abierta diez segundos después.

En el interior de la habitación encontraron altas columnas de libros apilados por todo el suelo, así como pedazos de papeles con notas esparcidos por todas partes, y por último una pizarra al fondo con fotos pegadas en el.

–Hay todo tipo de libros de historia de diferentes culturas. –mencionó Shirabe leyendo los títulos de los lomos– Tal parece que su carrera universitaria le apasionaba.

–No nada más le apasionaba eso al maldito. –masculló Tsubasa viendo las fotos en la pizarra.

Eran de Shibuya, específicamente del lugar del atentado, algunas tomadas de diferentes ángulos para ubicar las cámaras de seguridad de los locales y otras de distintas horas y días para conocer el flujo de personas que transitaban por ahí.

Shirabe se acercó para ver las fotos.

–Estaba buscando las mejores localizaciones para las bombas. –apretó los puños a los costados– Quería causar el mayor daño posible.

Tsubasa guardó silencio un momento en solidaridad a su amiga, pues sabía que había sido obligada hacer ese mismo trabajo antes de llegar a S.O.N.G.

Siendo unas niñas, Shirabe y Kirika fueron secuestradas por una organización en el extranjero cuando sus familias vacacionaban en grupo. Sus padres habían sido asesinados y ellas obligadas a trabajar para la organización, de ahí venían sus sorprendentes habilidades en el campo de batalla. Por años fueron buscadas por el gobierno japonés hasta que encontraron su localización. S.O.N.G. se encargó del rescate seis años atrás y finalmente consiguieron liberarlas del yugo de la organización.

Sin tener una familia a la cual regresar, Genjuro y Ryoko se convirtieron en sus tutores. Pero no fue sencillo para ellas adaptarse a la bondad y buenos tratos que les otorgaban, derivando en una serie de conflictos con ellos. Y nadie las culpaba, después de todo pasaron por muchas cosas terribles para lograr sobrevivir, sólo su vínculo tan único y especial mantuvo sus almas intactas motivándolas a seguir adelante. Aun así nadie se dio por vencido con ellas y gracias al apoyo de sus amigas, especialmente de Chris, lograron aceptar su nueva vida.

Después de un par de meses comenzaron asistir a Lydian, la escuela especializada en la formación de nuevos policías, y que secretamente era manejada por la segunda división, ellas entraron a la división de secundaria. Al ingresar a la preparatoria pidieron unirse a las filas de SONG, esto había sorprendido a todos sus integrantes pues esperaban que siguieran un camino diferente hacia el futuro, obteniendo una respuesta negativa. Les otorgaron la tan esperada aceptación después de que le explicaron a Genjuro que querían enfrentar su pasado usar sus habilidades para ayudar a las personas.

El tiempo habían pasado rápido, Kirika había concluido sus estudios en Lydian un año atrás y Shirabe acababa de graduarse esa misma primavera. Actualmente vivían con Chris a quien adoraban y trataban como su hermana mayor.

Ahora eran felices y tenían el control de sus vidas, por eso Tsubasa no quería que su amiga volviera a recordar esos malos momentos, así que fue hasta ella y tocó su hombro.

–Debemos continuar, Tsukuyomi. –dijo alejándose de la pizarra.

Shirabe asintió siguiéndola.

–No hay nadie aquí, ahora comenzaremos la inspección. –informó Tsubasa por el comunicador a sus compañeras– Akatsuki, ve con Yukine y ayúdala a revisar el almacén, tiene el nombre en la placa. Kanade y Tachibana regresen a la camioneta y escolten al equipo de Nehushtan cuando se los diga.

–¡Entendido! –contestaron todas.

Ambas sacaron un par de guantes para realizar su labor, Tsubasa salió de la habitación dejando a Shirabe ocuparse de ese lugar. Ella buscaría en otros sitios del departamento alguna trampa o interruptor que pudieran activar.

Minutos después regresó.

–Todo parece estar normal adentro. –mencionó– Tampoco hay rastros de los productos que utilizó para fabricar los explosivos.

–Quizá no los hacía aquí. –aventuró a decir Shirabe mientras revisaba ahora los libros. Ya había hecho lo mismo con el resto de la habitación.

La mayoría de los trozos de papel en el piso eran frases o citas extraídas de los libros, algunas hojas contenían información sobre un tema en especial que investigaba o simples notas para recordarse algo. Estaba por rendirse y dejar los demás al equipo de Ryoko cuando al tomar otro libro de la columna que revisaba encontró una pequeña ranura en la pared. Para los ojos de muchos no sería más que algún hueco hecho accidentalmente por algo, pero para Shirabe eran algo importante, después de todo en ocasiones servían como un buen escondite para cámaras o micrófonos.

Con cuidado tocó la zona, escuchándola hueca, así que hizo a un lado el resto de libros para tener un espacio mejor para maniobrar. Tomando sus escuches sacó un audífono especial sensible a los sonidos más suaves, nada parecía fuera de lo normal así que tomó uno de los delgados cuchillos que llevaba y lo introdujo en la muesca, hizo presión y abrió una trampilla. En su interior encontró una caja metálica cerrada con un candado que pronto fue abierto para mostrar otro libro adentro.

–Yantra Sarvasva –era el título en letras plateadas, el encuadernado estaba gastado, señal de que lo habían usado muchas veces.

Al abrirlo una serie de símbolos aparecieron ante sus ojos, todos imposibles de entender para ella. Al seguir pasando las hojas encontró algunas notas en japonés escritas en los bordes.

– _El Zesshou resonará para llamar a los Noise a su encuentro…_ –leyó en voz alta uno de los apuntes que estaba al lado de una serie de símbolos encerrados en un círculo rojo– _La destrucción significa comienzo, sólo así se puede ascender a Babel…_

–¿Zesshou? ¿Babel? –Tsubasa se había acercado al escucharla.

–Esas palabras están escrita muchas veces. –mencionó enseñándole varias hojas del libro– También en muchas de las notas que están en el suelo, pensé que se trataba de alguna investigación que estaba haciendo.

Tsubasa se tomó un momento para pensar. Lo único que podía relacionar con esa palabra era aquel relato de la torre de las leyendas. Quizá y sólo se tratara de eso, después de todo la misma Shirabe lo había dicho, y teniendo en cuenta que Yamato era un estudiante de historia tenía sentido, sin embargo, había algo que no estaba bien.

–Incluso si este libro fuera valioso podría haberlo guardado en un lugar mejor. –expresó Tsubasa– Sin mencionar todo el trabajo que le costó hacer esta trampilla. No te tomas esta clase de molestias por algo como esto.

Shirabe asintió.

–Sólo lo haces cuando tienes algo que de verdad no quieres que nadie descubra. –Kirika y ella solían hacer este tipo de cosas para ocultar comida– Algo no está bien.

–No tengo idea de que tan importante sea este libro, pero debemos averiguarlo y saber qué es lo que dice, así que se lo entregaremos a mi tía. –dijo poniendo la mano en la cabeza de Shirabe– Buen trabajo, Tsukuyomi.

Si bien Chris era su ejemplo a seguir eso no desestimaba la alegría que sintió al recibir los elogios de Tsubasa, siendo un agente tan formidable sus palabras tenían un gran significado para todos.

–Gracias. –contestó sonriendo ligeramente.

–Tsubasa, Shirabe. –ambas escucharon la voz de Kirika– Acabamos de encontrar material de fabricación en el almacén.

Con que ahí estaba, al menos Yamato no era tan estúpido como para hacerlo directamente en su casa, si alguien llegaba a visitarlo de improvisto no tenia que ocultar nada ni actuar nervioso.

–Vamos para allá.

Llevando el libro con ellas fueron al encuentro de sus compañeras.

–Es la materia prima. –explicó Kirika cuando llegaron– Por los restos de empaques que quedaban debió gastarse la mayoría de los productos en el ataque de Shibuya.

–Lo que queda no es suficiente para crear otro explosivo. –intervino Chris molesta– Parece que quiso dar todo de si el bastardo.

Incluso con su muerte jamás pagaría el sufrimiento que le causó a toda esa gente inocente.

Pese a todo su enfado Chris continuó con su trabajo, haciéndole saber que ya se había encargado de verificar que no existiera algún mecanismo que provocara una explosión si movían algo. Así que todo era seguro.

–Kanade. –esta vez fue Tsubasa quien habló por el comunicador– El camino está libre para Nehushtan.

–Entendido.

Ahora Ryoko se encargaría de buscar más pistas a fondo.

–Por cierto, encontramos esto. –dijo Kirika mostrándoles una bolsa trasparente con lo que parecía ser un diario quemado– Estaba en una lata de pintura, la mayoría de las hojas se deshacían cuando las tocábamos pero había algunas en mejores condiciones.

–No tienen coherencia ya que sólo leímos frases sueltas. –explicó Chris– Pero hablaba sobre ascender y que algo llamado _Noise_ lo llevaría alguna parte.

Tsubasa intercambio rápidamente una mirada con Shirabe; y ella a su vez apretó más el libro entre sus manos. Quizá habían encontrado lo que tanto habían buscado, el primer indicio para acercarse a su enemigo.

* * *

Ya eran poco más de las diez de la noche cuando Tsubasa atravesaba las puestas de entrada del hospital Regional. Los pasillos estaban más tranquilos comparados al caos que presenció en la tarde, sólo parecían estar los familiares de los heridos que aun estaban internados y algunos policías locales que resguardaban el lugar. Los agentes de la segunda división estarían en los alrededores patrullando sin ser vistos.

Estaba ahí porque Ryoko las había enviado a recibir un informe médico a los cinco hospitales donde los heridos estaban ingresados. Cuando le asignaron el Regional estuvo de acuerdo pues de todos modos pensaba ir ahí. Había estado preocupada por Maria desde que se despidieron.

No dudaba que Maria tenía un temple firme para cualquier clase de emergencia, pero como se había prometido esa tarde, no la dejaría pasar por esta situación sola. Así que sin pensarlo mucho había seguido el impulso de ir a buscarla en cuanto pudiera.

Mientras caminaba a la central de enfermeras la repentina idea de que Maria podría haberse ido a casa hizo que un sentimiento de decepción se apoderara de ella. Aunque no duró mucho ya que ante esa posibilidad tendría una excusa para enviarle un mensaje, después de todo tenía el número de su celular.

–Buenas noches. –saludó una vez que estuvo frente al mostrador. Sacó su placa para mostrárselas– Soy la oficial Kazanari, vengo por un reporte médico de los heridos por los sucesos de esta mañana.

–Un momento por favor, llamaré al doctor de guardia.

Asintiendo esperó y pocos minutos después llegó un médico, para su sorpresa se trataba del hombre con el que Maria estaba hablado luego de irse el día que fueron a los exámenes.

–Buenas noches oficial. Soy el doctor Ryusei Ishikawa, lo lamento pero el doctor Nakamura está ocupada, así que seré yo quien la atienda, espero no tenga ningún inconveniente.

–Agente Tsubasa Kazanari, no tengo ningún problema.

Pese a la insistencia de Ishikawa recibió el parte médico ahí, no quería perder el tiempo teniendo que ir a los consultorios del segundo piso.

–Eso sería todo. –finalizó Ryusei– Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por quienes aún están internados.

–Estoy segura de ello. Muchas gracias por su trabajo. –contestó Tsubasa.

Lamentablemente la cantidad de víctimas mortales aumentó con tres personas. Debía de llamar al cuartel para informarles de esto, pero había una persona con la que quería hablar también.

–Disculpe doctor Ishikawa, sabe si la doctora Cadenzavna aún está aquí.

Ryusei la miró confundido.

–¿Maria? ¿Para qué la necesita? ¿A caso tiene alguna duda sobre lo que le dije?

Tsubasa frunció el ceño al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre. Y ¿el tipo estaba nervioso o era sólo su imaginación? Sea lo que fuera en realidad eso no le importaba mucho, lo único que quería era encontrar a Maria.

–No es nada de eso, pero necesito hablar con ella. –dijo sin revelar nada. Después de todo era un asunto personal.

Él permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, Tsubasa le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

–Aun esta aquí, –habló por fin Ryusei con calma– Pero no sé en dónde está.

–Creo que dijo algo sobre tomar aire fresco en el jardín. –mencionó uno de los enfermeros al otro lado del mostrador.

Luego de agradecerles su atención partió hacia allá, estaba tan concentrada en encontrarse con Maria que no se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde estaba exactamente hasta que salió. El jardín era demasiado grande como para buscarla al azar. Afortunadamente tenía una forma rápida para averiguarlo, así que sacó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos el número.

Maria contestó pronto, al enterarse que estaba en el hospital insistió en ir a su encuentro pero Tsubasa logró persuadirla de lo contrario, sólo bastaba con que le dijera en que área estaba. Accediendo le indicó el camino que debía seguir y le hizo prometerle que la esperaría ahí antes de colgar.

Guardando nuevamente su celular en el bolsillo decidió pasar rápidamente por un lugar antes de ir con Maria, se escuchaba cansada y quería hacer algo para que al menos recuperara un poco de energía.

Una vez terminada su labor en el primer sitio fue recorriendo el camino pavimentado hasta que divisó a Maria sentada en una de las bancas. La luz de la luna iluminaba su silueta en compañía de la suave brisa que hacia oscilar su cabello, tarareaba una dulce melodía mientras contemplaba el cielo. El momento atrapó por completo a Tsubasa, dejándola inmóvil observando el suceso que sólo lograba describir como etéreo.

Probablemente Maria sintió su mirada pues giró un poco la cabeza y al verla una sincera sonrisa apareció sólo para ella.

–Hola.

Al escucharla hablar Tsubasa logró salir del estupor en el que estaba. Admití que se sintió completamente hechizada por la imagen que se había grabado en su cabeza para siempre.

–Hola. –contestó acercándose a ella.

Maria se movió un poco para que se sentara. Estaba tan feliz de verla otra vez.

–Creí que no lograbas encontrarme, iba a llamarte.

Sin ser consciente de ello una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Tsubasa.

–Lamento la tardanza, pasé a comprar unas cosas. –levantó un poco la bolsa que traía en la mano para sacar dos latas– ¿Quieres de chocolate o fresa?

–¿Malteadas? –exclamó Maria riendo.

La sonrisa de Tsubasa se amplió.

–Mi intención era traerte un café, pero el konbini de enfrente parecía saqueado y las maquinas expendedoras estaban igual.

–Créeme, prefiero por mucho la malteada de fresa. Ya he tenido suficiente café por hoy.

–Aquí tienes. –dijo entregándosela. Volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa– Y como no sabía si ya habías cenado te traje comida, hay un onigiri de atún, también yakisoba pan y melón pan, puedes elegir lo que quieras.

Pronto las manos y el regazo de Maria estuvieron llenos de cosas. Estaba por decirle a Tsubasa que quizá había exagerado con la cantidad cuando se detuvo al ver su sonrisa.

–Te lo agradezco mucho.

–No ha sido nada. Te escuchabas cansada y, según Tachibana, la comida siempre es la mejor forma para recuperarse.

–La verdad es que no he comido nada desde la mañana. –confesó Maria.

Había tenido tantas cirugías y cosas por hacer que simplemente se olvidó de cenar, pero con toda esa comida su apetito había regresado.

–Entonces no te contengas. –dijo Tsubasa ayudándole abrir el onigiri– Está mal que te mal pases así.

–¿Tú no vas a comer?

–Comí antes de la nueve, es mi hora límite. –levantó la lata de malteada–Tomaré esto, tu come lo que quieras, no te preocupes.

Ella tampoco comía tan tarde, pero de verdad el estómago le dolía un poco por el vacío que ahora sentía, así que todo era más que bienvenidos.

–Entonces, gracias por la comida.

Ese primer mordisco fue exquisito, volvió agradecerle mentalmente a Tsubasa mientras continuaba comiendo. No pudo resistirse a la tentación que era el melón pan, así que sólo quedó el yakisoba pan que guardaron nuevamente en la bolsa. Al final las latas de malteadas fueron abiertas y se enfrascaron en una amena conversación, olvidando por un momento lo sucedido ese día.

Maria le contó muchas anécdotas sobre Serena, y Tsubasa hizo lo mismo sobre sus amigas.

–Me gustaría que conocieras a Carol. –dijo Maria luego de terminar una de sus historias– Es mi mejor amiga y la mamá de Elfnain, la compañera de Serena.

–Me encantaría. –quería conocer muchas más cosas de ella.

Una pequeña corriente de aire frío ocasionó que Maria se estremeciera, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Tsubasa. Por supuesto que tendría frio, después de todo sólo traía una ligera blusa de marga corta. Frunció el ceño molesta consigo misma por no darse cuenta del descenso de la temperatura. Pronto su mano fue al zipper para quitarse la chaqueta y ofrecérsela.

–No es necesario. –Maria comenzó a protestar enseguida– Estoy bien.

–Acabo de verte temblar.

–De verdad no es nada, además ¿qué pasaría si te enfermas? Con esta situación seguramente te necesitan en el trabajo.

Tsubasa la vio un momento antes de suspirar.

–Tu trabajo es más importante en este momento, estás salvando vidas y tus pacientes necesitan que estés bien. –colocó la chaqueta sobre los hombros de Maria para después verla a los ojos– Además, si te resfrías no podré concentrarme en el trabajo por lo preocupada que estaría por ti, y tampoco creo que a Serena le guste verte enferma.

Cualquier protesta que pudiera tener se vino abajo, ¿cómo podía seguir negándose luego de esas palabras? Y esa mirada tan sincera de Tsubasa era otro punto a su favor. Había perdido completamente esa batalla.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo Maria poniéndose la chaqueta.

La calidez de Tsubasa que conservaba la prenda la rodeó, esa sensación le trajo el recuerdo del abrazo que se dieron en la tarde. Había sido tan agradable y reconfortante, se sonrojó al pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría que volviera a pasar.

–¿Qué pasa, Maria? Tu cara esta roja. –preocupada Tsubasa levantó la mano para ponerla en la frente de su interlocutora– ¿A caso te dio fiebre?

–¡No es eso! –exclamó enseguida desviando la mirada– No te preocupes.

Tsubasa bajó la mano un poco confundida por su comportamiento. Decidió no insistir, pues no quería incomodarla.

A Maria le tomó unos minutos controlar su sonrojo pero cuando finalmente lo hizo volvió a verla. Al no traer la chaqueta puesta el vendaje en el brazo de Tsubasa quedó expuesto a sus ojos.

–¿Cómo está tu herida? –con cuidado estiró la mano para colocarla en el brazo de Tsubasa.

–Bien, no me duele.

–¿Cambiaste la venda? –al verla negar se puso de pie– Vamos adentro para curarte.

–Descuida, yo puedo….

–No era una sugerencia. –la interrumpió, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado no podía dejarla así– Vamos.

Dicho esto tomó la bolsa del konbini y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta del hospital. Resignada Tsubasa la siguió, al parecer no tenia poder alguno para negarle nada a Maria cuando tomaba esa actitud.

–Jamás me imagine que fueras tan terca. –mencionó cuando la alcanzó.

–Tampoco pensé que fueras tan descuidada sobre tu bienestar.

–No lo soy. Iba a cambiarlo cuando llegara a casa.

–¿Y tienes todo lo necesario para hacerlo?

Tsubasa guardó silencio unos momentos.

–Iba a pasar a la farmacia antes de llegar a casa.

–¿Lo ves? –negó con la cabeza– No vas a esperar. Aquí hay todo y no te dejaré ir hasta que te cure.

Eso no sonaba tan mal, le gustaba estar con ella.

–Bien. –aceptó antes de intentar tomar la bolsa de la mano de Maria, pero ella se negó diciendo que no tenia problema con llevarla– Si, realmente eres terca.

–¿A caso intentas comenzar una pelea? –preguntó viéndola.

–Eso sería divertido, pero hoy no lo haré. –sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no la molestaría un poco, por alguna razón conocer su terquedad incitaba su espíritu de lucha. Así que dio un paso más cerca mientras una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios, misma que captó completamente la atención de Maria– Me gusta que seas terca, te hace ver más linda de lo que ya eres cuando te pones seria.

Maria agradeció que estuvieran solas pues el nuevo sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas fue tan intenso que sintió que podía iluminar todo el jardín.

–¡Tú no eres para nada linda! –gritó provocando la risa de Tsubasa.

A pesar de la vergüenza que a veces le hacía sentir le encantaba compartir estos momentos divertidos al lado de Tsubasa.

* * *

Tuvieron que detenerse en la central de enfermeras cuando una de ellas llamó a Maria para hacerle unas preguntas sobre un paciente. Mientras daba instrucciones Carol atravesó la puerta del área que daba a los quirófanos.

–¿Acabaste? –le preguntó Maria entregándole una botella de agua que le pasó una enfermera.

–Debo de supervisar la recuperación. –contestó luego de darle un trago– Al menos una hora, ¿aun quieres esperarme?

–Por supuesto. –observó a Tsubasa que regresaba de tirar a la basura los empaques vacíos de comida– Por cierto, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Le hizo un ademán a Tsubasa para que se acercara a ellas. Primero señaló a su mejor amiga.

–Mira, ella es Carol Malus Dienheim, quien te mencioné antes. –después se dirigió a Carol– Y ella es Tsubasa Kazanari, una buena amiga.

–Mucho gusto. –contestó Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa.

–Un placer. –correspondió el saludo, sonriendo de igual manera.

La presentación tan informal por parte de Maria le resultó de lo más interesante a Carol, pues en muy raras ocasiones su mejor amiga actuaba así. Sin mencionar el hecho de que había nombrado amiga a esta chica tan fácilmente. Sin duda alguna debía de saber más cosas acerca de Tsubasa.

Lamentablemente sus intenciones se vieron refrenadas cuando un mensaje del enfermero de su equipo llegó a su celular.

–Debo irme. –dijo después de leerlo. Se dirigió a Tsubasa– Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos tengamos oportunidad de hablar.

–Así será. –asintió.

–Te llamo cuando termine, Maria. –luego de esa despedida se dirigió al área de recuperación.

Después de terminar de hablar con la enfermera Maria y Tsubasa siguieron su camino.

–Si quieres irte a casa yo puedo llevarte. –mencionó Tsubasa mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

–Te lo agradezco pero no quiero dejar que Carol se vaya sola, está cansada y tiene que manejar, como vivimos muy cerca al menos si vamos las dos podemos ir hablando y evitar dormirnos. –se detuvieron frente al almacén de suministros– Espérame un momento mientras voy por unas cosas.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Saint Germain ahí.

–Creí que ya te habías ido. –dijo Maria adentrándose al almacén.

–Estoy a punto de hacerlo, sólo vine a buscar un medicamento para un paciente.

Ella había tenido que quedarse a una intervención de emergencia. Cagliostro y Prelati ya estaban en casa.

Revisando la lista del inventario por fin dio con el medicamento, lo tomó para después girarse hacia Maria.

–¿Tú qué haces aquí? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño– No pensarás quedarte toda la noche, ¿o sí?

–No, quiero ir a casa con Serena, necesito verla y abrazarla después de todo esto. Sólo voy atender a una amiga y a esperar a Carol, nos iremos juntas. –tomó una venda, un par de gasas y demás material de curación.

¿Una amiga? Eso si era algo nuevo en Maria. Sintió curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba pero supo contenerse para no preguntar nada.

–Está bien. –contestó Saint Germain– Tengan cuidado cuando regresen a casa.

–Sí, tu también.

Registraron en la base de datos lo que habían tomado y se dirigieron a la puerta. En el pasillo Tsubasa estaba recargada en la pared esperándola, Maria se encargó de realizar las presentaciones correspondientes.

Con que esa agente de policía era su amiga. Saint Germain ya la había visto, ella estaba dando instrucciones a una enfermera cuando Tsubasa llegó, si hubiera sabido que era amiga de Maria se habría encargado de atenderla ella en lugar de Ryusei.

Ahora al verlas juntas no pasó por alto el hecho de que Maria llevaba puesta la chaqueta de la agente y parecía demasiado cómoda con ella al lado. Eso la alegró e inevitablemente una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–Bien, me voy. Fue un gusto conocerte, Tsubasa Kazanari. –dio media vuelta para marcharse. Debía ir a contarles de este suceso a Cagliostro y Prelati– Cuida bien de tú nueva amiga, Maria. Nos vemos mañana.

Un poco extrañada por la misteriosa sonrisa de Saint Germain, Maria llevó a Tsubasa hasta el cuarto de descanso del primer piso. Afortunadamente no había nadie ahí pues pronto iba a ser remodelado, así que le pidió que se sentara en el sillón mientras preparaba todo. Con la misma eficiencia y cuidado de antes reemplazó el vendaje, colocando esta vez una protección especial contra el agua para que pudiera bañarse si así lo deseaba en cuanto llegara a casa.

–Terminamos. –dijo Maria quitándose los guantes.

–Te lo agradezco.

Poniéndose de pie fue a tirar lo usado al contenedor especial, antes de irse le pediría a alguien que pasara a limpiarlo.

–Ahora puedes irte a casa.

Si, era cierto que ya no tenía ningún motivo para seguir en el hospital, pero todavía no quería volver a su departamento por una simple razón.

–Quiero quedarme contigo un poco más. –contestó Tsubasa. Sorprendida Maria se giró para verla– ¿Te molesta la idea?

–¡No, claro que no! –replicó enseguida– Es sólo que no me lo esperaba.

Incluso a ella le resultaba un poco sorprendente su decisión, sin embargo, sólo sabía que quería hacerlo.

–¿De verdad quieres quedarte? –preguntó tímidamente Maria.

–Sí, quiero estar contigo. –fue la respuesta sin vacilación.

Una gran alegría surgió en el pecho de Maria, también quería que estuvieran un poco más de tiempo juntas, aunque para ella era más difícil decirlo en voz alta, admiraba la valentía de Tsubasa para estos casos. Así que sonriendo se sentó a su lado.

Conversaron sin ser consientes del paso del tiempo, pero conforme este avanzaba hacia estragos en Maria que no podía negar.

–¿Sabes? En realidad estoy muy cansada. –mencionó de pronto recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Tsubasa– Pero quiero seguir hablando contigo.

–Entonces duerme. –contestó apoyando un poco su cabeza sobre la de ella– Tendremos muchas más oportunidades para hablar después de que descanses.

–¿Vas a irte? –preguntó ya incapaz de permanecer con los ojos abiertos.

Tsubasa sonrió, su voz adormilada era linda.

–No. Me quedaré hasta que te vayas, así que duerme tranquila.

Con esas susurradas palabras se dejó llevar al mundo onírico, sintiéndose plenamente segura al lado de Tsubasa.

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Pues nuevamente estoy aquí con otro capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que tuvimos un poco de todo así que espero que disfrutaran leyéndolo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo. Y también ¡Aparecieron nuestras tres queridas alquimistas! ¿Alguien las esperaba? Me gustaría mucho saber todas las impresiones que tuvieron de este capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios! Son una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo. No duden en dejarme un nuevo comentario en esta nueva entrega.

Por cierto, lamento mucho no poder contestar los reviews de personas que no tienen cuenta, pero créanme que me alegran muchísimo, a todos ellos ¡muchas gracias!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

Fava.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakurafubuki

Capítulo 5

* * *

–Esto no está yendo nada bien. –se quejó Ryoko ocupando la silla frente a su escritorio, tomó la taza de café, la quinta de ese día, y observó alrededor de su laboratorio.

Había un caos de papeles y libros por todos lados y parecía que nada ayudaba para que pudiera avanzar en su investigación. El resto de su equipo se dedicó a trabajar en las muestras y cosas que habían tomado del departamento de Yamato, y ella se centró en analizar el libro que Shirabe le entregó.

Quizá la distribución de trabajo podía parecer desigual pero Ryoko era la única que podía entender lo que estaba escrito ahí. O al menos eso pensaba ya que después de trabajar varios días en ello sólo había concluido un par de cosas.

Primero, la escritura cuneiforme* provenía del sumario, y segundo, a pesar de entenderlo y poder traducirlo le parecía que nada de lo que decía tenía sentido alguno. Frustrada por ello había llegado incluso a apoyarse en las pequeñas anotaciones en japonés de Yamato, pero sabía que tampoco eran fiables pues parecía que alguien más le interpretó lo que estaba escrito y él sólo lo había anotado para no olvidarlo.

Aun así no pensaba darse por vencida, las cosas no podían quedarse estancadas así, sus conocimientos en historia no podían perder contra ese libro. Dejó la taza vacía a un lado y nuevamente tomó las notas que había hecho para analizarlas.

Llevaba cerca de una hora con su labor cuando la puerta se abrió para darle paso a Genjuro.

–¿Encontraste algo interesante? –preguntó dejando sobre el escritorio una bolsa antes de acercar otra silla para sentarse junto a Ryoko.

–Que tal vez tiene una variación de lenguaje con el que no estoy familiarizada. –contestó suspirando– Y que quizá necesite ayuda.

–Entiendo. –para que Ryoko admitiera eso era porque realmente estaba perdida– ¿Quieres que busque a alguien?

Ella se tomó unos minutos para pensar, posteriormente negó con la cabeza.

–No será necesario, hay alguien ideal para el trabajo.

–¿Es confiable?

–Por supuesto, sólo a esa persona podría creerle cualquier cosa que diga. –mencionó mientras abría la bolsa para sacar las cajas de obento del interior– Además conoces bien al especialista.

Genjuro asintió entendiendo de quién se trataba.

–Entonces llámalo, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

–Lo sé.

El departamento de Yamato estaba custodiado desde el día que lo aseguraron, la discreción era lo más importante pues no querían alertar a algún integrante de la organización en caso de que fuera a buscar algo a la casa. Sin embargo, nadie se presentó al departamento en los siguientes días, sólo las personas que vivían ahí y sus acostumbradas visitas eran los que transitaban los alrededores. Eso indicaba que Yamato solamente era un miembro desechable que cumplió con el propósito para el que la organización lo habían aceptado en sus filas.

Intentando investigar más sobre la vida de Yamato, Genjuro había ido personalmente a Niigata para informarle a su familia sobre el deceso del chico, no pudo evitar sentir pena al ver a sus padres llorar desconsolados tras recibir la noticia. Ellos no tenían idea de todo el daño que su hijo causó y por respeto a ellos prefirió mantenerlo en secreto, no quería que el shock en sus vidas fuera aún mayor.

Luego de hablar con los padres del chico entendió que eran personas amables y sencillas que amaban mucho a su hijo y trabajaban duro en el campo para costear su educación. Jamás entendería las razones de Yamato para dejar todo lo que le importaba y enlistarse en la organización que sin duda tenían un objetivo, pero hasta ahora parecía que lo único que buscaban era lastimar a los demás por diversión.

Ryoko alzó la mano para dibujar con el dedo el ceño fruncido de su esposo, llamando así su atención.

–No pongas esa cara. –después bajó la mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Genjuro– Sé que tienes muchas cosas en las que pensar, pero no debes cargar con todo solo.

–Lo siento. –alzando su propia mano la colocó sobre la de Ryoko para girar un poco la cabeza y poder darle un suave beso en la palma de la mano– No quise preocuparte.

Ryoko sonrió.

–Sólo quiero que no olvides que estoy aquí para ti.

Genjuro negó con la cabeza.

–Jamás lo olvidaría. –así como nunca se olvidó de ella desde el momento que se conocieron.

Su primer encuentro había sucedido cuando ambos eran adolescentes, Genjuro, que en ese entonces tenía diecisiete años, acompañó a su padre a uno de los cuarteles de investigación especial pertenecientes al clan Kazanari en Matsushiro. Ese día Ryoko estaba acompañado a sus padres quienes eran parte del equipo que participaba en la investigación sobre nuevo equipo militar. A sus quince años Ryoko se desenvolvía en el campo científico de una forma extraordinaria, siendo incluso capaz de aportar sus conocimientos a la investigación.

Fueron presentados antes de comenzar la exhibición y al finalizar Fudou le ordenó a Genjuro permanecer en las instalaciones mientras él se reunía con Haruno y Ryoma para hablar más detalles sobre el equipo que estaban desarrollando. Mientras los padres de Ryoko tenían dicha conferencia con Fudou le pidieron a su hija que acompañara a Genjuro.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo problema en permanecer juntos pues congeniaron enseguida, creando un ambiente muy agradable mientras recorrían las instalaciones. Cuando sus padres terminaron su reunión a Genjuro se le informó que permanecería en Matsushiro para supervisar la investigación. Esta vez estuvo feliz de acatar esa orden.

Su amistad continuó durante los siguientes seis meses logrando hacerse más cercanos con cada día que pasaba. Sin embargo, el proyecto llegó a su fin y tuvieron que separarse, ya que Genjuro regresó a Kamakura donde estaba la casa principal de los Kazanari y la familia de Ryoko fue transferida a las instalaciones de Hokkaido para realizar otra investigación, perdiendo todo contacto en el proceso.

No volvieron a verse hasta cuatro años después, cuando Genjuro fue transferido a la unidad de respuesta contra desastres en Tokio, siendo Ryoko la jefa del área de desarrollo de armamento en dicho lugar. Su reencuentro había llenado de alegría a ambos haciéndolos retomar su amistad, y con la convivencia diaria los sentimientos que habían estado guardando durante todos esos años volvieron a despertar.

Comenzaron a salir luego de dos meses de su encuentro y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Genjuro le pidiera matrimonio, a lo que Ryoko aceptó enseguida, pues ambos sabían que querían estar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

Se casaron cuatro meses después en una tradicional ceremonia en la casa principal de Kamakura. La noticia de la llegada de Kanade sucedió luego de un año, haciéndolos completamente felices.

Durante todos esos años habían pasado por una gran cantidad de situaciones difíciles, pero lograron superarlo todo gracias a ese apoyo incondicional que se tenían el uno al otro. Y ahora no sería la excepción.

–Nunca olivaría que somos compañeros.

–Bien, espero que así sea. –dijo Ryoko sonriendo.

–Por lo pronto vamos a comer, aún tenemos trabajo por hacer.

–Por supuesto. –le acercó la caja del obento– Necesito que recuperes fuerzas ya que esta noche vamos a volver a casa y pienso pedirte una recompensa por todos mis esfuerzos.

Genjuro sonrió, el humor de Ryoko era ese momento de tranquilidad y diversión que necesitaba a lo largo del día.

–Me aseguraré de que la recompensa sea muy generosa. –contestó acercándose a ella para besarla.

–Sólo hay un pequeño problema. –mencionó antes de que Genjuro uniera sus labios– ¿Qué haremos con nuestra adorable hija? Seguramente estará rondando la casa.

–La enviaré a una misión especial de vigilancia durante toda la noche.

Ryoko rió, era un plan excelente.

–¡Me alegra tanto que seas el comandante!

Entonces se perdieron en un profundo beso.

* * *

–¡Ah, eso fue muy relajante! –exclamó Kirika feliz saliendo del área de dormitorios junto a sus compañeras.

Luego de terminar su entrenamiento diario habían ido directo a las duchas para bañarse. Todas estaban listas para irse ya que al no tenían una pista clara para seguir se les había dado el resto de la tarde libre.

–¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Hibiki mientras caminaban por los pasillos del cuartel– ¿Quieren ir algún lado?

–Espera un momento. –exclamó Miku– No podemos hacer eso, tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿o a caso ya olvidaste que tenemos que ir al supermercado a comprar la despensa?

–¡Es verdad! –rió con nerviosismo al ver el suspiro resignado de Miku– Lo siento.

–Te compadezco por tener a ésta despistada a tu lado. –dijo Kanade bromeando– Tal vez deberías buscarte a alguien más sensata y responsable.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Hibiki se abalanzó sobre Miku para abrazarla.

–¡No la escuches, no sé qué haría sin ti! –replicó con voz suplicante– ¡Te prometo no volver a olvidar nada!

Miku sonrió sabiendo que dicha promesa sólo duraría un par de días pues la mente de Hibiki siempre estaba divagando en alguna forma para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran. Ese buen corazón era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella. Así que correspondió su abrazo para reconfortarla.

–Sabes que eso no pasará, yo sólo te quiero a ti.

–¡Miku!

Hibiki estaba por besarla en la mejilla cuando el fuerte empujón de Chris la envió directo al suelo.

–¡Oigan, no hagan eso aquí! –gritó muy sonrojada– ¡Váyanse a su casa!

Las carcajadas que soltaron Kanade y Kirika resonaron en todo el pasillo, Tsubasa simplemente se llevó la mano a la cabeza en un gesto de cansancio.

–Tan tímida como siempre, Chris. –exclamó Hibiki riendo siendo ayudada a levantarse por Miku y Shirabe.

Chris sólo hizo un gesto de fastidio y no dijo nada más, pero el sonrojo en su cara aún no desaparecía. Dichas peleas eran normales en ellas, así que en realidad ninguna se molestaba por las acciones de la otra.

Para nadie era un secreto la relación amorosa que mantenían Hibiki y Miku, incluso desde hace un año vivían juntas, y los anillos en sus dedos anular eran la prueba de su consolidación como pareja. Tanto los padres de Miku como la mamá y abuela de Hibiki las apoyaban y eran felices por ellas.

El padre de Hibiki, un sujeto alcohólico y apostador, las había dejado cuando Hibiki era una niña, a raíz de eso fue que se mudaron con su abuela que estaba cerca de la casa de Miku. Se hicieron amigas enseguida y con el tiempo en su último año de secundaria habían aceptado lo que sentían la una por la otra y comenzado así su relación. Durante una de sus citas se vieron involucradas en una situación de rehenes en una plaza comercial, donde un grupo de sujetos habían robado un banco cercano y se atrincheraron en una de las tiendas de ropa del lugar.

Ahí habían conocido a Tsubasa y a Kanade, quienes se infiltraron al local para sacarlas, abatieron al sujeto que las custodiaba en el área de los probadores e iniciaron su escape por los ductos de ventilación. Tsubasa y Miku salieron primero, pero otro de los compañeros del asaltante apareció al no escucharlo, capturando en el proceso a Hibiki. De no haber sido por la intervención casi suicida de Kanade al enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con los sujetos restantes ambas hubieran muerto.

Desde ese día Hibiki quedó tan impresionada de su trabajo que decidió inscribirse en la preparatoria de Lydian al terminar la secundaria, y Miku eligió recorrer el mismo camino que ella. Al ver el potencial que ambas tenían en sus respectivas áreas quedaron bajo la supervisión de Genjuro y Ryoko hasta que terminaron el curso, uniéndose a S.O.N.G. después de ello.

–Debemos irnos. –mencionó sonriendo Miku tomando la mano de Hibiki– Nos vemos después chicas.

–¡Nos vemos! –secundó Hibiki de buen humor.

–Es lindo ver lo bien que se llevan. –dijo Kanade mientras las veía alejarse hablando sobre lo que comprarían.

–Tienes razón. –concordó Tsubasa sonriendo.

–Bien, yo me iré a casa a dormir un rato, el comandante acaba de decirme que tengo una misión en la noche. –no tenía idea de cuál era el punto de su papá para pedirle eso, y solamente a ella, pero debía seguir las ordenes que le daban– Si quieren ir algún lado puedo llevarlas.

–¡Hay una película que quiero ver! –comentó Kirika viendo a Shirabe– ¡Vamos, por favor!

–Me parece bien. –se giró para hablar con Chris– ¿Quieres ir con nosotras?

–Y-yo ya tengo planes. –maldijo internamente ese titubeo. Era momento de escapar– Nos vemos más tarde.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo Kanade se acercó a ella para rodearle los hombros con un brazo.

–Oh, es inusual que hagas algo sin nosotras. –cuestionó con curiosidad– ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

–¡No tengo por qué decírtelo! –¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo demonios Kanade había logrado mover tan rápido? Debía intentar soltarse.

–¡Vamos! No seas así, Chris. –hizo más fuerte su agarre, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente– Sólo quiero saber.

–¡Suéltame!

Y la discusión siguió por varios minutos más, Tsubasa sabía que si no intervenía seguirían peleando. Así que resignada alejó a Kanade de Chris, acción que esta última aprovechó para huir por el pasillo.

–¡Y no trates de seguirme porque me daré cuenta enseguida! –gritó molesta antes de doblar en la esquina y finalmente perderse de vista.

En eso tenía razón, Chris poseía una vista y un oído muy agudo y podía descubrirlas si se acercaban lo suficiente. La única excepción a sus habilidades era Tsubasa pero estaba segura que su prima no se uniría a su juego de investigación, eso sin contar el hecho de que Chris estaría más alerta que nunca, así que debía pensar en una estrategia diferente de acción.

Y tenía a las aliadas ideales para el trabajo.

–Bien, tengo una misión para ustedes. –dijo Kanade observando a sus compañeras más pequeñas– Ya que viven con Chris se encargaran de vigilarla, así podrán…

–Si Yukine se entera que les estás dando ideas raras te matará. –la interrumpió Tsubasa.

–¡No seas aguafiestas! –protestó chasqueando la lengua– Además no finjas que no tienes curiosidad.

No, no podía negarlo, pero aun así…

–Aunque la tenga eso no me da el derecho de seguirla para ver lo que hace.

–Sólo lo hago porque estoy preocupada por ella. –se encogió de hombros– ¿Qué tal si está metida en algo peligroso y no se atreve a pedirnos ayuda?

Ese último comentario estaba intencionalmente dirigido a Kirika y Shirabe ya que sabía lo protectoras que eran con Chris.

–¡Si está en problemas haremos lo que sea para ayudarla! –exclamó Shirabe decidida.

–¡No permitiremos que nadie le haga daño a Chris! –secundó Kirika.

Se sintió triunfante al ver el resultado que tanto deseaba.

–No esperaba menos de ustedes. –Kanade rodeó los hombros de cada una con un brazo– Ahora hagamos un plan mientras las llevo al cine.

Tsubasa las vio alejarse sumidas completamente en la creación de su estrategia. No quería ni imaginar el alboroto que armaría Yukine cuando se enterara de esto, sería mejor permanecer lejos de ella ese día. Le deseó suerte a su prima, ella misma estaba caminando directo hacia la guarida del temible demonio rojo.

Dio media vuelta para regresar a los laboratorios, Ryoko le había pedido que fuera a verla en cuanto acabara el entrenamiento.

Se dirigió a los elevadores que estaban en el área menos transitada, a decir verdad no le gustaba estar en un espacio tan reducido en compañía de mucha gente, sus instintos de supervivencia saltaban en alerta al sentirse acorralada. No es que la gente de la segunda división no fuera fiable, pero sólo podía estar en esos espacios reducidos con gente en la que confiaba plenamente su vida, como era el caso de los miembros de S.O.N.G.

Antes de llegar vio a Takumi Matsumoto parado junto a la puerta de uno de los ascensores. Le pareció extrañó encontrarlo ahí ya que él estaba asignado a otra unidad de la segunda división. Tsubasa sabía que desde el lugar en el que estaba se creaba un punto ciego para él, por ello se quedó observándolo. El alto agente de cabello negro y ojos verdes tenía un semblante amable, si mal no recordaba tenía la edad de Kanade y poseía ascendencia inglesa.

Habían trabajado juntos en un par de misiones tiempo atrás, era un agente confiable y responsable, su paciencia y amabilidad lo convertían en un buen compañero de trabajo, sin duda podía contar con él.

Luego de unos minutos estaba por acercarse a saludarlo cuando un destello de ropa roja proveniente del otro pasillo llamó su atención. Una sonriente Chris se acercaba a Matsumoto, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y pronto vio a Yukine sonrojarse por algo que le dijo. Riendo, Matsumoto atrapó el papel que le lanzó antes de huir por el pasillo, Chris lo siguió sin poder disimular la sonrisa que tenía a pesar del rubor en sus mejillas.

Decir que Tsubasa estaba perpleja ante la escena que acababa de presenciar era poca cosa, nunca había visto esa expresión en su mejor amiga. Lucía tan feliz y brillante que parecía alguien diferente de la persona de la que se despidió quince minutos atrás.

El sonido de su celular fue lo que la hizo reaccionar, era un mensaje de Kanade preguntando la ubicación del local de ramen al que habían ido una semana atrás. Luego de responderle fue hasta el ascensor a esperarlo. Mientras descendía fue asimilando poco a poco lo que acababa de ver.

–Jamás imaginé ver a Chris así. –murmuró para sí sonriendo.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien se alegraba de haber sido la única que los encontrara pues podía imaginarse el revuelo que harían las demás si se llegaban a enterar de esa manera. Así que por el bienestar de la relación de Chris y Matsumoto, porque estaba claro que Yukine nunca se comportaría así con alguien que no fuera especial para ella, guardaría el secreto hasta que su amiga decidiera decirles. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieran solas debía advertirle a su amiga que el lugar designado para sus encuentros secretos no era tan seguro como imaginaba.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, sería muy divertido ver su reacción cuando hablaran.

* * *

–Me alegra que llegaras, Tsubasa. –dijo Ryoko haciendo a un lado los papeles que leía– Siéntate, por favor.

Asintiendo siguió la indicación.

–¿Qué sucede, tía?

A Ryoko no le gustaba que la llamaran así, pero Tsubasa era la excepción a esa regla, ya que por la severa educación que había recibido, y al ser familiares, le era difícil dirigirse a ella de otra manera.

–Hay una misión de protección. –fue la contestación de Ryoko.

–Entendido, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que custodiar?

–Al libro que me entregaron. –cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio– Debo decirte que he tenido dificultades para traducir algunas partes, así que llamé a una persona para consultarlo con ella. Es alguien muy ocupada pero como nos conocemos desde hace años me programó una cita para mañana, pero debemos de ir a su oficina. Todavía no estamos seguros si el libro tiene relevancia o no en el caso, pero quiero que el traslado sea de la manera más discreta posible.

Sin contar que no podía permitir que ese libro sobrepasara sus conocimientos. Pero su sobrina no tenía por qué saber que su orgullo se había visto afectado.

–De acuerdo. –asintió, su semblante serio– Necesito los detalles del lugar al que vamos.

Era necesaria esa información para trazar las rutas de acceso y de escape que podían seguir. También debía elegir a los miembros del equipo que las acompañarían. No pensaba poner a nadie en peligros innecesarios.

* * *

–Eso sería todo, pronto vendrá la enfermera para retirar el suero. –dijo Maria feliz– Ya puedes volver a casa.

–Muchas gracias, doctora.

Luego de un par de palabras más de agradecimiento finalmente salió de la habitación para que se prepararan para marcharse. La chica que acababa de dar de alta era una de las afectadas por el atentado, sus heridas ya estaban lo suficientemente bien para seguir el proceso de recuperación en casa. Después debía volver para revisiones periódicas pero no tendría consecuencias secundarias.

Aunque Maria se lamentaba por aquellas personas que perdieron la vida, y por quienes aún estaban luchando por aferrarse a ella, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por cada víctima que enviaban a casa. Sentía que al menos ganaban una batalla contra los atacantes y su organización.

Caminaba por el pasillo hacia su consultorio cuando su celular sonó. Al sacarlo del bolsillo encontró un mensaje de Tsubasa. Enseguida lo abrió.

 _Maria, ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Sería prudente si te llamo?_

No habían tenido oportunidad de volver a verse desde el ataque seis días atrás. Sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo habían intercambiado una gran cantidad de mensajes y llamadas. Pero generalmente hablaban en la noche cuando ambas estaban en casa, por eso le pareció extraño que la buscara a esa hora.

Quizá se trataba de algo relacionado con las víctimas, esa fue la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar. Así que decidió ser ella quien realizara la llamada.

–Maria. –respondió al instante.

–Tsubasa, ¿ocurre algo?

–En realidad no es nada urgente. –titubeó unos segundos. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea llamarle sabiendo que Maria estaba en el trabajo, pero qué más daba, ya lo había hecho así que era momento de actuar– Terminé mi trabajo y quería saber si estás libre más tarde, me gustaría verte.

La emoción se apoderó de ella, de igual manera tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero a pesar de querer salir con Tsubasa había algo mucho más importante que debía hacer.

–Mi turno termina en media hora, pero debo ir a casa con Serena, mamá tiene clases en la tarde.

–En ese caso las invito a comer. –insitió– Después podemos ir al parque o algún lado para que ella juegue, ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Lo dices en serio? –exclamó sorprendida.

Sinceramente nunca se esperó ese tipo de atención para ella y su hija.

–Por supuesto, además le había prometido a Serena que las visitaría y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, pero no había podido hacerlo con todo lo que pasó. –Maria no tenía duda de eso, Tsubasa era una persona muy confiable–¿Qué me dices, aceptas?

Agradecía que Tsubasa las tomara en cuenta a ambas, ya que algunas personas desistían de invitarla algún sitio si su hija estaba de por medio. Estaba claro que esto no pasaba con sus amigos más cercanos, pero el resto de personas simplemente veían a Serena como un obstáculo para llegar a ella. A Maria no le interesaba la gente que hacia menos a su hija, prefería mantenerse alejada de esa clase de personas, pues Serena era lo más importante que tenía.

–¡Por supuesto que acepto! –contestó feliz.

–Perfecto. –la alegría también era notoria en la voz de Tsubasa– Entonces, ¿te parece bien si nos vemos a las tres en la entrada de la estación cerca de tu casa?

Eso sería dentro de dos horas, tiempo suficiente para acabar su trabajo e ir a casa para prepararse.

–Ahí nos vemos.

Luego de despedirse Maria retomó su camino al consultorio, su sonrisa más deslumbrante que antes. Estaba segura que Serena se alegraría mucho al saber que saldrían con Tsubasa, y para qué negarlo, ella misma estaba emocionada por pasear con ambas.

Estaba terminando de actualizar unos historiales cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Ryusei entró después de que le permitiera pasar.

–Hola, Maria.

–Hola, toma asiento. –dijo indicándole la silla frente al escritorio. Agradeciéndole, Ryusei siguió su petición– ¿Se te ofrece algo?

–Quería invitarte a salir. –él también ya había terminado su guardia– Hace poco se estrenó una película que deseo ver y tengo dos boletos de entrada para hoy, ¿me acompañarías?

Maria suspiró internamente. La ocasión anterior que la invitó al cine se le había confesado una vez que la función terminó, esto no le sorprendió pues era muy consciente de sus sentimientos desde que estaban en Nagoya, por ello había disminuido su comunicación cuando se separaron. Ahora le quedaba claro que eso no había funcionado, pues después de todo ese tiempo Ryusei seguía sintiéndose igual. Sin embargo, a Maria no le quedó más remedio que rechazarlo ya que no sentía por él algo más allá de una amistad.

Eso no había bastado para desanimarlo pues le había asegurado que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente poniendo a Maria en un dilema. Lo estimaba como amigo, sin mencionar que también eran compañeros de trabajo, no quería que eso afectara las cosas a su alrededor. Quizá era momento de guardar nuevamente las distancias, principalmente porque si él no llegaba a entenderlo sólo terminaría lastimado.

–Te agradezco la invitación pero ya tengo planes. –contestó Maria mientras continuaba escribiendo. Necesitaba acabar su trabajo a tiempo.

–¿Irás algún lugar en especial? –quizá podría acompañarla si se prestaba la oportunidad.

–Saldré con Serena. –fue todo lo que dijo. Aunque fueran amigos no tenía por qué contarle detalles de lo que hacía.

–Ya veo. –sin duda se esperaba esa respuesta pues sabía que Maria siempre ponía como prioridad a su hija. Su idea de acompañarla desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Era momento de retirarse e intentarlo en otra ocasión, después de todo la vería mañana y tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con ella. Se puso de pie– Entonces nos vemos luego, descansa.

–Igualmente, nos vemos mañana.

Al quedarse nuevamente sola pudo relajarse, esperaba que Ryusei entendiera pronto las cosas o sus encuentros serian cada vez más incómodos.

* * *

Una vez frente al portón de su casa pulsó el botón del control remoto para abrirlo y estacionarse adentro. Sacando las llaves de su bolsa descendió del coche para ir a la puerta y abrirla.

–Estoy en casa. –dijo Maria mientras se quitaba los zapatos en el recibidor.

Los pequeños pasos de su hija al acercarse la hicieron sonreír, pronto Serena apareció en el pasillo corriendo hacia ella.

–¡Mamá! ¡Bienvenida!

Dando un pequeño salto Serena se arrojó a sus brazos para después darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. ¡Cómo no adorar a su hija si la recibía de esa manera! También besó las mejillas de Serena.

–¿Dónde está la abuela, mi amor? –preguntó Maria adentrándose en el pasillo, aún llevándola en brazos.

–Hablando por teléfono en la sala.

Al entrar a dicha estancia Nastassja pidió un momento a su interlocutor para poder saludarla, y después siguió atendiendo su llamada. Luego de unos minutos finalmente colgó para hablar con su hija.

–Lo siento, pero debo irme ya. –comentó Nastassja– Tengo que revisar unos papeles antes de mi clase.

–Sé que amas tu trabajo, –mencionó Maria observando el semblante un poco cansado de su mamá– Pero no te presiones mucho, por favor.

–Estoy bien, me hiciste exámenes completos hace poco. –dijo mientras guardaba sus documentos en el portafolios– Sabes mi condición.

Maria frunció el ceño, no podía refutar esa respuesta, los análisis de su mamá habían sido excelentes.

–De cualquier manera no te excedas.

–Lo prometo. –tomó el portafolios y fue hasta ellas para darles un beso en la mejilla a cada una– Llegaré en la noche, mi última clase es a las ocho así que no me esperen para cenar. Si necesitan algo llamen a mi oficina.

–De acuerdo, nosotras también saldremos en un rato.

–¿A dónde vamos a ir, mami? –preguntó curiosa Serena.

Maria sonrió.

–Tsubasa nos invitó a comer y después iremos de paseo.

–¡Sí! –exclamó entusiasmada removiéndose en los brazos de su mamá– ¡Quiero ver a Tsubasa! ¿Podemos irnos ya?

–Primero debemos despedir a la abuela. –contestó riendo, acompañaron a Nastassja a la puerta. El automóvil de su secretaria ya la esperaba afuera– Ten cuidado, mamá.

–¡Vuelve pronto, abuela!

–Ustedes también diviértanse, salúdenme a Tsubasa, por favor.

La vieron subir al coche para después irse, fue entonces que nuevamente entraron a la casa.

–Bien, ahora vamos a prepararnos. –dijo Maria a Serena sonriendo– No queremos hacer esperar a Tsubasa.

* * *

Revisó la hora en el gran reloj de la entrada de la estación, aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora que habían acordado pero Tsubasa estaba ahí desde hace cinco minutos. Había mucha gente caminando por el área, le alegraba que poco a poco las personas fueran reanudando sus rutinas luego de la tragedia pero le preocupaba que Maria no lograra encontrarla entre la multitud, así que se dedicó a prestar atención para localizarlas.

Unos minutos después las divisó, venían tomadas de la mano conversando alegremente. Sonriendo se acercó a ellas, en cuanto Serena la vio le dijo algo a Maria a lo que ella asintió y después salió corriendo a su encuentro.

–¡Tsubasa!

–Hola, Serena. –la alzó en el aire sonriendo– Estás más grande que la última vez que te vi.

La alegre risa de la pequeña fue la respuesta que obtuvo. ¡Era adorable!

Cuando Maria llegó junto a ellas nuevamente la bajó.

–Muchas gracias por venir. –mencionó Tsubasa sonriendo. Era tan agradable volverla a ver.

–Gracias por invitarnos. –le extendió la bolsa que traía– Aquí está tu chaqueta, lamento haber tardado tanto en devolvértela.

Maria había terminado llevándose la prenda por estar medio dormida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello hasta la mañana siguiente y llamó a Tsubasa para disculparse por su descuido. Riendo, ella la tranquilizó diciéndole que no tenía problema con que la tuviera, ya se la daría cuando se encontraran.

–No te preocupes. –la sacó de la bolsa para ponérsela ya que no quería llevarla en la mano. En cuanto se la puso un suave olor a rosas la rodeó. Sonrió, era el mismo aroma que siempre envolvía a Maria– Gracias por lavarla, aunque no tenías que hacerlo.

–Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo este tiempo.

–Mamá, ¿a dónde iremos a comer? –preguntó Serena tomándola de la mano.

–Hay un lugar al que siempre voy y me gustaría llevarlas. –respondió Tsubasa– Pero está a unas dos estaciones de aquí.

–Vayamos entonces. –dijo Maria sonriendo– Me gustaría conocerlo.

Caminaron al interior de la estación y abordaron el tren, sólo había un asiento libre que Maria y Serena terminaron ocupando luego de la insistencia de Tsubasa, que se quedó de pie frente a ellas. Veinte minutos después llegaron a su destino.

Se adentraron en el distrito comercial hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del restaurante que todas las agentes de S.O.N.G. adoraban. Entraron a _Flower_ y se sentaron en una mesa libre.

–Veo que no exagerabas al decir que lo frecuentabas mucho. –comentó Maria luego de la bienvenida tan familiar que le brindó la dueña del local y los tres meseros.

–He venido desde que estaba en la preparatoria, Tachibana nos trajo un día después de clases y no salimos de aquí desde entonces.

Maria sonrió al escuchar el tono afectuoso en el que Tsubasa contaba eso.

–Es un lugar muy agradable, siempre es bueno tener un punto de reunión así para estar con los amigos. Carol y yo salíamos frecuentar mucho una cafetería cerca de la universidad, ahora por el trabajo y las niñas no podemos ir tan seguido pero cuando tenemos oportunidad lo visitamos. –su sonrisa se ensanchó– Prometo que te llevaré un día.

–Lo estaré esperando. –sin dudarlo aceptaría la invitación.

–Mamá, ¿ya podemos comer? –intervino Serena– Tengo hambre.

–Por supuesto, veamos. –tomó la carta del menú para ver los platillos– ¿Qué deberíamos pedir?

Afortunadamente Serena no tenía problema con respecto a la comida, siempre probaba toda clase de platillos y en pocas ocasiones solía pedir el menú de niños para ella. Sin embargo, al ser un lugar al que Maria nunca había ido no tenía idea de qué platillo ordenar.

–Creo que necesitamos tu opinión de experta. –comentó haciendo a un lado el menú para ver a Tsubasa– ¿Qué nos recomiendas?

–El okonmiyaki es la especialidad de la casa, estoy segura que les encantara. Yo pediré uno de cangrejo.

Era una excelente opción, tenían tiempo de no comerlo y a Serena le encantaba así que seguiría el consejo de Tsubasa.

–Muy bien, entonces pediremos uno de pollo para Serena y otro de carne para mí.

Tsubasa llamó a la mesera para hacer su orden, unos minutos después la chica regresó con su pedido. Tenían una vista espectacular y un olor exquisito que Maria sintió unas ganas enormes de comenzar a comer, pero debido a su escasa capacidad para soportar la comida caliente debía esperar un poco a que se enfriara. Aunque Serena era mucho más tolerante que ella para comer así, de igual manera esperó el mismo tiempo que su mamá. Cuando estaban listos cortó el okonomiyaki de Serena para que le fuera más fácil comer.

–Gracias por la comida. –dijeron ambas antes de dar el primer bocado.

–¡Está delicioso! –exclamó Maria maravillada.

–¡Que rico! –Serena volvió a tomar una gran porción de comida sin decir nada más.

Tsubasa las observaba complacida por su reacción. ¡Eran tan lidas! Necesitaba volver a ver esa cara tan feliz de Maria.

–Puedes probar mi okonomiyaki. –dijo Tsubasa dejando un pedazo en el plato de Maria– Y no se contengan, si quieren más solo pídanlo, yo pagaré.

–Pero eso…

Maria no pudo continuar al ver el gesto de negación de su interlocutora.

–No aceptaré ninguna objeción, yo las invité así que sólo disfrútenlo y ya.

Era muy notorio que de nada serviría intentar persuadirla así que esta vez aceptaría, ya tendría oportunidad de devolverle la invitación.

–Gracias, Tsubasa.

Continuaron comiendo mientras se sumergían en una agradable conversación, las tres estaban pasándola muy bien

* * *

–Toma, mamá. –dijo Serena entregándole el último pedazo de crepa– Ya no quiero.

–¿Estás segura?

Serena asintió.

–¿Puedo ir a jugar ahora? –preguntó mientras Maria le limpiaba los restos de chocolate de la cara con un pañuelo.

–De acuerdo, pero no te alejes mucho.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a los juegos, la gran resbaladilla en forma de dinosaurio fue su primer objetivo.

–¿No se sentirá mal si corre mucho después de todo lo que comió? –preguntó Tsubasa observándola subir las escaleras.

–Ya pasó un tiempo desde que salimos del restaurante y la crepa no es tan pesada, así que no hay problema.

Habían pasado cerca de una hora y media en _Flower_ , posteriormente recorrieron las calles de las inmediaciones del distrito comercias para llegar al área donde estaban unos cuantos juegos mecánicos para niños, lugar que emocionó a Serena. Ahora estaban sentadas en una de las bancas del parque disfrutando de unas deliciosas crepas que no tuvieron la voluntad de ignorar cuando pasaron frente al local que las vendía.

–¿Quieres ayudarme con la mitad? –preguntó Maria extendiéndole lo que había dejado Serena.

Tsubasa no tomó lo que le ofrecía, sino que agarró delicadamente la mano de Maria para acercarla y poder darle una mordida a la crepa. Fue un movimiento tan natural para ambas que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, simplemente lo aceptaron como si siempre lo hubieran hecho. Siguieron repitiéndolo hasta que terminaron.

–Muchas gracias, Tsubasa. –dijo Maria cuando regresó de tirar la basura.

–No tienes que agradecerme por ayudarte a terminar una crepa.

Maria rió.

–No me refiero a eso. Estos días han sido muy pesados en el trabajo y no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar con Serena, cuando llegaba a casa ya estaba dormida y lo mismo pasaba antes de irme. –la pequeña las saludó desde lo alto de la resbaladilla. Correspondieron su saludo– Como hoy tenía la tarde libre quería que hiciéramos algo divertido para compensarle todo ese tiempo, pero no tenía idea de a dónde llevarla. –sonriendo giró un poco la cabeza para verla– Tu invitación llegó en un momento muy oportuno, te lo agradezco mucho.

–Soy yo quien debería agradecer por acompañarme, créeme que también lo necesitaba. –le recordaba que debía seguir esforzándose en la investigación, debía proteger esta paz– Espero que salgamos de paseo otra vez.

–Claro que si, o simplemente podemos pasar el rato en mi casa. Estoy segura que las cosas volverán a la normalidad en el hospital dentro de poco, así que podré preparar algún postre. Te enviaré un mensaje para que cuando salgas de la comisaria vayas directo a comer.

Estaba por aceptar cuando recordó la conversación que tuvo con su tío antes de salir del cuartel. Al día siguiente regresarían a las instalaciones del cuartel y retomarían sus funciones normales en S.O.N.G. Hasta ese momento nunca le habían molestado las decisiones del comandante, siempre se dedicaba acatarlas sin problema pero ahora el saberse lejos de la comisaria le molestaba un poco.

Debía decírselo a Maria.

–Sobre eso, tengo que contarte algo. No me será posible ir desde la comisaria a verlas.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó confundida.

–Mi traslado terminó. –suspiró, tenía que explicarle las cosas sin revelar muchos detalles– Sólo estaba ahí temporalmente como una medida preventiva en contra de los atentados. Con lo sucedido en Shibuya debemos replantear las cosas, así que mis superiores me ordenaron regresar nuevamente a mi área correspondiente.

La sorpresa que sintió Maria al escucharla poco a poco se fue transformando en desilusión. Desde la visita del jardín de niños adquirió la costumbre de ver hacia la comisaria cuando pasaba por ahí, alegrándose cada vez que lograba divisarla a través de las puertas de vidrio. Enterarse que a partir de ahora Tsubasa ya no estaría tan cerca la entristecía.

–Ya veo. –contestó apartando la mirada– Si es por petición de tus jefes no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

De nuevo ese semblante decaído apareció en el rostro de Maria, no quería que ese día tan agradable que estaban teniendo terminara así.

–Si me llamas, iré. –exclamó Tsubasa atrayendo la atención de su interlocutora– Tardaré un poco más en llegar pero definitivamente estaré en tu casa.

La honestidad era tan clara en sus ojos que Maria comprendió que hablaba muy en serio. Nuevamente la alegría que sintió toda la tarde regresó a ella.

–Te estaremos esperando. –contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Ver esa expresión tranquilizó a Tsubasa, así es como siempre deberían ser las cosas. Ahora tenía una promesa con Maria, una que sin duda estaría feliz de cumplir.

Comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades hasta que el reloj del parque marcó las siete de la noche.

–Creo que es momento de regresar. –mencionó Tsubasa muy a su pesar– Ya está oscureciendo y todavía nos espera el viaje en tren.

–Tienes razón. –ambas tomaron sus cosas y se pusieron de pie para ir a buscar a Serena.

La pequeña aceptó irse sin protestar, sintiéndose feliz al saber que regresarían en otra ocasión. Así que tomando a su mamá y a Tsubasa de las manos se dirigieron a la estación del tren.

* * *

El trayecto de regreso fue más tranquilo, ahora las tres pudieron ir sentadas gracias a que había menos gente en el vagón y sin problema bajaron en el andén que les correspondía.

–Antes de llegar a casa necesito comprar las cosas para la cena. –mencionó Maria al salir de la estación.

–En ese caso las acompañaré.

–Por supuesto que lo harás. Después de todo te quedaras a cenar y necesito saber qué es lo que quieres comer.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Tsubasa sorprendida.

–¿A caso tienes algo que hacer? ¿Tienes que volver a casa pronto?

–No, pero no quiero importunarlas.

–Eso no pasará, por algo te estoy invitando. –además era su forma de compensarla por llevarlas a _Flower._ Sonrió– ¿Qué me dices, vendrás con nosotras?

–¡Si, Tsubasa! –dijo Serena– ¡Ven a nuestra casa!

No tuvo argumento alguno que ofrecer para declinar la invitación, se habían confabulado para atacarla con ese par de ojos idénticos viéndola con expectativa. Al final asintió para alegría de ambas y obedientemente las siguió al distrito comercial a dos calles de ahí. Entraron al supermercado y tomaron un carrito y subieron a Serena a la silla. Aunque la pequeña no se quejara seguramente estaba cansada por todo lo que habían caminado.

–Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que se te antoja cenar? –le preguntó Maria antes de recorrer los pasillos– Cocinaré lo que sea que quieras.

No pudo evitar emocionarse ante esa idea. Si los postres que hacía Maria eran deliciosos la comida debía ser igual de exquisita. Por ello estaba en un dilema, pues no quería pedir algo que fuera complicado de preparar.

–Cualquier cosa que tú elijas está bien. –dijo al final sin lograr decidirse.

Maria suspiró.

–Piensa un poco más, por favor.

Como nuevo intento observó lo que había alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera elegir. Fue así que llegó a un estante con bolsas de fideos para yakisoba, demorándose unos segundos viéndolo.

–Con que yakisoba. –dijo Maria al seguir su mirada– ¿Quieres eso?

–Si les parece bien. –era un platillo que le gustaba mucho y no era difícil de preparar. Así que era una buena opción.

–Entonces será yakisoba. –alegremente fue hasta el estante para tomar tres bolsas y ponerlas en el carrito.

Después fueron en busca de las verduras y la carne, aprovechando para comprar un poco de té helado y jugo, al final se dirigieron a la caja para pagar. Mientras Maria se encargaba de esto último, luego de ganar la pequeña discusión sobre ello, Tsubasa y Serena estaban sacando un gashaponde _Anpanman*_ en una máquina que encontraron en la entrada.

–¡Mira, mamá! –exclamó Serena enseñándole los premios cuando llegó con ellas– ¡Son _Chiizu_ y _Batako-san_!*

–Oh, que bonitos. –sonrió– Asegúrate de cuidarlos muy bien.

–¡Sí! –abrazó las pequeñas figuras– Los cuidaré mucho porque son un regalo de Tsubasa.

Eso fue un golpe directo de ternura para la aludida mientras tomaba las tres bolsas que cargaba Maria. Lamentablemente ya no tenía más monedas para conseguir los demás, y se vio tentada a cambiar un billete, pero era mejor esperar, después de todo planeaba salir con ellas en más ocasiones.

–La próxima vez buscaremos más. –contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

A Maria le alegraba mucho ver lo bien que congeniaban Serena y Tsubasa. Pues a pesar de que su hija era alguien muy amigable con las personas si alguien no le agradaba o la hacía sentir incomoda simplemente se alejaba de ella. Podía ver que con Tsubasa no tenía ningún problema, y del mismo modo Tsubasa siempre le prestaba atención a Serena, jugaba con ella y tomaba en serio sus preguntas. Le daba la impresión que había llegado a sus vidas para quedarse, y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Tomó la mano de su hija para después voltear a ver a Tsubasa.

–Bien, vamos a casa.

* * *

–Disculpen la intromisión. –mencionó Tsubasa después de quitarse los zapatos en el recibidor.

El interior de la casa era completamente diferente a lo que se había imaginado al verla por fuera. Por un momento pensó que se parecería a la casa principal de los Kazanari, pero para su agradable sorpresa no fue así. La mayoría de las decoraciones eran occidentales pero ninguna entraba en conflicto con la elegante construcción tradicional japonesa, dándole un toque único y acogedor. Sin duda alguna le gustaba más la casa de Maria.

Serena había ido a su habitación a traer otros juguetes y Tsubasa siguió a Maria hasta la cocina para dejar las bolsas de las compras en la mesa. Después regresaron a la sala.

–Ahora quédate aquí y espera a Serena. –mencionó Maria luego de encender el televisor– Las llamaré cuando todo esté listo.

–Déjame ayudarte en algo. –protestó Tsubasa enseguida– Puedo ayudarte a cortar las verduras.

Maria negó con la cabeza.

–Te lo agradezco, pero por hoy no quiero que hagas nada. Eres nuestra invitada y quiero que disfrutes tu visita.

–Maria…

–Aquí están. –dijo Serena llegando con una gran caja de _Legos_ – Vamos a construir algo.

Sabiendo que Tsubasa no se negaría a jugar con Serena aprovechó la oportunidad.

–El yakisoba estará listo dentro de poco. –comenzó a caminar a la cocina– Así que jueguen tranquilas hasta entonces.

Resignada, Tsubasa se sentó en el piso junto a Serena para comenzar a jugar. Pronto se vio completamente concentrada en la construcción de un castillo, planeando después la conquista del reino vecino que a Serena se le ocurrió, olvidándose así del paso del tiempo.

Lograron su objetivo justo cuando Maria las llamó para cenar, así que se pusieron de pie y fueron hasta el comedor de la cocina. Serena se sentó en su lugar habitual, y asumiendo que Maria se sentaría al lado de ella fue que Tsubasa decidió tomó la silla frente a ellas.

–¡Ganamos, mamá! –anunció mientras Maria dejaba su plato en la mesa.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, fue una larga batalla de asedio al castillo. –mencionó Tsubasa sumamente orgullosa– Pero el rey enemigo cayó con honor en la batalla.

Sin poder contenerse Maria rió después de dejar el plato de Tsubasa.

–Parece que se divirtieron mucho. –dijo riendo tomando asiento.

–¡Si, fue my divertido, quiero que Tsubasa venga a jugar de nuevo!

–Ya la escuchaste. –observó a la aludida sonriendo– ¿Qué dices?

–Con gusto vendré otro día. –sonrió– Pero la próxima vez también debes jugar con nosotras.

–Es un trato.

Era una sensación muy agradable saber que era bienvenida, sin duda regresaría.

–Ahora vamos a comer. –dijo Maria.

–Gracias por la comida. –mencionaron Tsubasa y Serena al unísono.

Pronto Serena agarró el tenedor y comenzó a comer, Maria igualmente tomó los palillos para comenzar pero se detuvo al ver inmóvil a Tsubasa.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrada cómo quedó?

–No es eso. –se apresuró a explicar– No es nada de eso, lo que pasa es que hace mucho que no comía algo preparado en casa. –la vio directamente a los ojos –Estoy emocionada por esto.

Sin agregar nada más agarró los palillos y tomó una porción de yakisoba para llevarla a su boca.

–¿Qué tal? –preguntó Maria visiblemente inquieta. Era obvio que estaba nerviosa después de lo que dijo.

–¡Está delicioso! –respondió sonriendo antes de continuar comiendo.

Al escucharla decir eso por fin pudo relajarse. Le alegraba tanto que le gustara, y sin darse cuenta se quedó observándola un momento. Los gestos que hacia eran adorables provocándole una sonrisa. Así que feliz también continuó comiendo.

Cuando las tres acabaron, Tsubasa se ofreció a lavar los platos y a Maria no le quedo más remedio que aceptar su ayuda debido a su insistencia, gracias a ello terminaron mas rápido su labor.

–Me permites tu baño. –pidió Tsubasa mientras Maria preparaba palomitas, ya que Serena quería que vieran una película.

–Claro. –indicó la puerta que daba al otro pasillo– Sigue hasta el final y da vuelta a la derecha. Es la segunda puerta de la izquierda.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones llegó fácilmente al baño. Al salir fue cuando se permitió curiosear un poco más los alrededores, había visto en el pasillo un pequeño librero con fotografías, así que se dispuso a verlas.

En la primera aparecía Serena, de unos dos o tres meses, siendo sostenida por Maria. Esa imagen le robó una sonrisa, tanto madre como hija eran adorables. Maria tenía unos veinte años.

En la siguiente estaban Nastassja y Serena al lado de las muñecas del Hinamatsuri* al parecer el evento de este año debido a la apariencia de Serena.

Vio la siguiente fotografía donde Maria y Carol posaban detrás de Serena y Elfnein, festejando el cumpleaños de esta última. Sin duda los genes de sus mamás eran fuertes en ambas pequeñas.

También había otra de Maria junto a Saint Germain y dos mujeres más que no conocía, lo que más le sorprendió fue la apariencia de Saint Germain ya que se veía exactamente igual mientas Maria tendría unos doce años.

Siguió su recorrido pero el último portarretratos la dejó inmóvil al ver a la persona de la fotografía. Luego de unos segundos de desconcierto estiró la mano para tomar el cuadro y poder verlo de cerca.

Jamás podría olvidar al hombre que estaba junto a Nastassja, sin duda era él.

–Con que aquí estabas. –dijo de pronto Maria apareciendo por el pasillo– Ya está todo listo para comenzar la película, sólo vamos a…

Al darse cuenta que Tsubasa no la estaba escuchado se detuvo.

–¿Tsubasa? –la llamó un poco más fuerte, logrando por fin llamar su atención.

Acortando la distancia que las separaba, Tsubasa levantó el retrato para mostrárselo.

–Maria, ¿Qué relación tienes con esta persona? –preguntó señalándolo en la foto.

Extrañada por la actitud tan seria de Tsubasa, vio la fotografía para después regresar su mirada a ella.

–Es mi papá.

La placa de la casa marcada con el apellido Kolski, ese color de ojos de Maria tan peculiar y conocido, así como el suceso con el doctor Ver, la hicieron unir conjeturas rápidamente haciendo que todo tomaran sentido.

–¿Lo conociste? –preguntó Maria luego de un momento, teniendo ya una idea del por qué Tsubasa parecía sorprendida.

–Si, llegué a conocerlo. –contestó después de un pequeño silencio– Fue un buen amigo y consejero.

Konrad Kolski había sido un doctor muy reconocido en el mundo de la medicina en Japón debido a sus investigaciones y tratamientos médicos, así como por ser el fundador y dueño del Hospital Regional. Fue una pérdida muy grande cuando murió en un accidente automovilístico cuatro años atrás. Tsubasa había llorado mucho al enterarse de lo sucedido.

–Me lo imaginaba. –Maria sonrió acercándose más a Tsubasa– Sabes, perderlo fue terriblemente doloroso pero no tenía mucho tiempo para hundirme en la pena, tenía muchas responsabilidades que asumir y lloraba cuando podía. Pero siempre me reconfortaba mucho poder hablar con las personas que se encontraron con él. Es lindo saber que papá tocó la vida de muchas personas que lo recuerdan con cariño. Soy sumamente feliz al saber que lo consideras un amigo.

–Para mí es un honor poder llamarlo así, créenme que estoy muy agradecida con él. Lamentablemente no me enteré del accidente hasta tres meses después cuando regresé de una misión fuera del país. Quise buscar a su familia para presentarles mis condolencias pero ya no me pareció prudente hacerlo después de todo ese tiempo. –fue nuevamente al librero para dejar la fotografía en su lugar– Aunque ahora veo que muchas cosas me señalaban que ustedes estaban relacionadas con él no les presté atención debido a la forma en la que nos conocimos. –sonriendo, se giró para verla– Pero me alegra mucho no haberlo notado porque gracias a ello pude conocerte a ti, a Maria, y no a la hija del doctor como tal. Estoy completamente feliz de que las cosas sucedieran así.

Un sentimiento muy cálido se asentó en el pecho de Maria al escuchar sus palabras, haciéndole sentir un deseo enorme de abrazarla, pero le avergonzaba un poco hacerlo, por eso fue hasta ella y la tomó de la mano.

–Estoy igual de agradecida por ello, Tsubasa, como no tienes idea. –sonriendo la instó a caminar–Vamos, Serena nos está esperando.

Tsubasa ya estaba acostumbrándose a ese gesto de tomarse las manos, de hecho le gustaba. Así que estrechó un poco más su agarre y se dejó llevar por Maria.

Mientras iban por el pasillo volvió a recordar a Konrad Kolski, el hombre que años atrás salvó su vida.

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Pues nuevamente estoy aquí con otro capítulo. Creo que este fue un capitulo mucho más tranquilo que el anterior, era necesario un poco de paz para nuestras protagonistas. Y conocimos un poco más de todos los demás personajes ¿Qué piensan de ellos?

¿Alguien esperaba ver una cita entre Tsubasa y Maria? Pues se les concedió. Además ¡volvió aparecer Serena! Ustedes no tienen idea de lo mucho que me gusta escribir cosas de ella :3

¡Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior! Son una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo. No duden en dejarme otro en esta nueva entrega.

Lamento mucho no poder contestar los reviews de personas que no tienen cuenta, pero créanme que me alegran muchísimo, a todos ellos ¡muchas gracias!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

Fava.

* * *

Escritura cuneiforme* Es considerada una de las formas más antiguas de escritura que se realizaba en tablillas de de arcilla, originalmente eran pictogramas que representan palabras y objetos, y posteriormente se comenzó a utilizar símbolos con valor fonético silábico para poder escribir conceptos abstractos.

Anpanman* Publicada primero como libros y posteriormente siendo animada, es una serie infantil muy popular entre los niños japoneses, los personajes de Chiizu y Batako-san son parte del la historia.

Hinamatsuri* Una tradición japonesa que se lleva a cabo el tres de marzo y es conocido como el día dedicado a las niñas. Se exponen unas muñecas que representan a la corte imperial en una plataforma de cinco o siete pisos y se colocan de acuerdo a su orden jerárquico, estas van pasando de generación en generación.


End file.
